MINE
by Akiame Kyuuran
Summary: Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ada di otak jenius seniornya, Uchiha Teme Sasuke, ya begitulah Naruto menyembut nama senior yang egois, pemaksa dan sudah seenak rambut pantat ayamnya mengklaim dia sebagai miliknya. Mungkinkah Sasuke menyukai Naruto? Atau Naruto hanyalah mainan bagi Sasuke? Yaoi, BL, Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : MINE **

**Status : Oneshoot**

**Pairing : Sasuaru**

**Author : Aki no Ame**

**Rate : M (for some reason)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Yaoi, MxM, GaJe, bahasa acak-acakan, typo(s), Authornya amatir, fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

**#Enjoy#**

* * *

**Konoha, Konoha Senior High School.**

**02.00 PM**

Aku menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kali, mencoba memasrahkan pergelangan tangan kiriku yang diseret seenaknya oleh pemuda berambut pantat ayam ini. Beberapa kali aku nyaris terjatuh, kewalahan mengikuti langkah kakinya yang begitu cepat. Genggaman atau lebih tepat jika kusebut cengkramannya pada pergelangan tanganku sama sekali tak mengendur malahan kurasa semakin lama semakin mengencang. Aku yakin setelah ini di pergelangan tanganku pasti akan membekas merah akibat perlakuan kasarnya ini.

Apa semua anak orang kaya seperti orang ini? Begitu egois dan selalu saja seenaknya. Sedari tadi dia sama sekali tak menghiraukanku yang berceloteh minta dilepaskan. Sudah tak terhitung lagi, entah berapa kali aku telah memprotes agar dia membiarkanku berjalan biasa, tidak perlu diseret begini. "Sasuke, kau akan membawaku kemana?" Tanyaku yang juga untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia tetap fokus menyeretku, tak mengacuhkan aku sedikitpun bahkan semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, dia terus menyeretku sampai kami tiba di sebuah kelas tidak terpakai. Kelas lama yang terpencil dan terletak dipojok serta telah lama ditinggalkan, rencananya kelas ini akan dijadikan gudang sehingga tidak ada lagi yang kemari.

Oke, akan kujelaskan siapa orang egois yang menyeretku ini. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi dia adalah Sasuke, tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan diriku, aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Kaitan antara Sasuke dan aku adalah… err… bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Kami… katakanlah kami sepasang kekasih sebelah pihak. Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Sebab aku telah diklaim seenak rambut pantat ayam si Sasuke sebagai miliknya. Namun, sebenarnya aku bahkan tak yakin apa benar dia menganggapku kekasihnya karena yang selama ini kurasakan adalah aku ini semacam barang pribadi milik si Uchiha yang bisa dia gunakan kapanpun dia mau dan membuangnya kapanpun jika dia sudah tak tertarik lagi.

Aku juga tidak telalu menyukai sikap – sikapnya, terutama sikap dingin, sombong dan egoisnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak, tidak bisa memberontak, tidak bisa lepas dari cengkramannya karena statusnya yang merupakan anak pemilik perusahaan besar yang paling berpengaruh di negara api sekaligus penyumbang terbesar untuk sekolah menengah atas Konoha ini. Lagipula Sasuke ialah seniorku, kakak kelasku. Dia pemimpin sebuah genk yang bernama Taka, genk yang menguasai Konoha Senior High School bahkan kota Konoha. Sasuke kelas dua sedang aku kelas satu, walau masih kelas dua tapi para senior telah takut pada dan tidak berani cari gara – gara padanya.

Mengerikan, mungkin kata itu pantas melekat pada sosok Sasuke yang kebal hukum. Jadi semua orang yang kenal dia tahu bahwa lebih baik tak mencari perkara dengan pemuda ini jika masih sayang nyawa. Sasuke seorang petarung yang hebat, yang tak segan – segan melukai orang lain. Dia juga tak perlu khawatir akan masuk penjara sebab ayahnya yang kaya raya itu pasti akan menyelematkannya dengan membayar berapapun. Uang bukanlah masalah bagi keluarga Uchiha.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa tertarik padaku –lupakan kenyataan bahwa kami sama – sama lelaki– maksudku aku ini biasa saja, tidak menarik, tidak terlalu mencolok –ralat!– sebenarnya aku mencolok dengan rambut warna kuning _ngejrenk_ ini. Tapi akukan tak terlalu mengenalnya, bicara dengan dia juga tak pernah tapi tiba – tiba suatu hari dia datang mencariku, menyeretku lalu mengumumkan pada seisi sekolah bahwa aku ini miliknya. Sampai sekarang aku masih bertanya – tanya alasan kenapa Sasuke dapat tertarik padaku.

Bagiku menjadi seseorang yang telah membuat Sasuke tertarik bukanlah hal yang patut kusyukuri. Sungguh! Percayalah, meski dia sangat tampan –harus kuakui ini– keren, pintar, kaya raya, serta berkuasa tapi dia sangat egois! Aku anggap diriku ini orang yang paling sial se-Konoha karena sudah membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertarik. Aku yakin kalau rasa tertariknya pasti sekedar rasa tertarik yang sama seperti rasa tertarik karena mendapatkan mainan baru, bagi Sasuke aku ini pastilah cuma mainan. Benda miliknya yang bisa dia gunakan seenak dia.

BRAKKKK

Tiba – tiba Sasuke menendeng pintu kelas kosong itu dengan kasar. Suara berisik yang nyaring itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan, kembali ke realita untuk menemui wajah datar Sasuke. Oke, sekarang aku mulai takut, saat ini wajahnya kelihatan lebih dingin dari biasanya. Apa dia akan menghabisi nyawaku disini? Ish! Aku mulai paranoid. Pikiran - pikiran aneh mulai bergentayangan di otakku, sama sekali tak membantu saat berbagai gambaran adegan pembunuhan yang keji mulai berkelebatan dalam benakku. Ini cuma semakin menambah rasa takut yang tumbuh tanpa mampu aku cegah.

"Awww…" Aku memekik sakit saat Sasuke dengan ekspressi datarnya mendorongku masuk hingga aku menabrak sebuah meja di dalam sana. Sasuke lalu menutup pintu. Aku meliriknya takut – takut, dia semakin menyeramkan tak kala berjalan perlahan kearahku. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke berlaku kasar tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa terbiasa dengan segala perlakuan ini. _'Dia marah,'_ batinku. Tapi kenapa dia marah? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Wajah marahnya benar – benar mengerikan.

Sasuke meraih bahuku, kemudian tanpa sepatah katapun dia mendorongku sampai membentur tembok, dia mengurungku dengan kedua tangannya yang diletakkan disisi kanan-kiri tubuhku. "Aku lihat," ucapnya datar.

Mata kelam Sasuke menatapku tajam, aku merasa ditelanjangi oleh mata itu. "Me-melihat apa?" Aku tak mengerti maksud ucapannya. Melihat? Melihat apa? Apa yang dia lihat sampai jadi semarah ini? Apa dia tak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih panjang dan lebih jelas dari sekedar kalimat 'aku lihat,' memangnya selama ini dia buta apa? Ah~ terlalu banyak kata 'APA' di dalam kepalaku.

"Aku melihatmu dekat sekali dengan Shikamaru akhir – akhir ini," ungkapnya yang membuatku mulai mengerti kemana alur pembicaraan serta penyebab Sasuke berwajah mengerikan begini. Kupikir aku sudah bisa menebak asal usul kemarahannya padaku. Dasar pencemburu! "Kau itu milikku!" Desis Sasuke tepat di telinga kananku, hembus nafasnya membuatku merasa geli. "Apa pernah aku menyuruhmu menggoda dia?"

Aku menggigit biri, terintimidasi oleh tatapannya. "…tidak-" aku berusaha menjelaskan. Namun...

Sasuke memotong perkataanku. "Lalu kenapa kau dekat – dekat dengan si rusa itu seperti wanita jalang?" Desisnya lagi, mengingatkanku pada Manda, ular besar peliharaan Orochimaru-sensei –guru biologiku–

"Apa yang kau katakan? Itu bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, kami sekelas. Wajarkan jika aku dekat dengannya lagipula kemarin – kemarin aku satu kelompok dengannya," jelasku yang aku rasa akan sia – sia. Sasuke yang keras kepala dan egois pasti akan menganggap benar pemikirannya tanpa peduli pemikiranku. Kebenaran adalah apa yang ada di otaknya bukan apa yang di otak orang lain.

"Tetap saja aku tak suka, aku tak peduli alasanmu." _Tuh kan _seperti yang kukatakan barusan, dia pasti tak akan menghiraukan penjelasanku karena di matanya aku ini salah. Aku diam, menahan kesal dan takutku. Aku menunggunya melanjutkan tapi dia hanya menatap lurus pada mata biruku, mata malamnya yang tajam mengintimidasiku, menambah kegrogian beserta rasa takutku yang semakin menjadi. "Kau telah melakukan kesalahan… kau membuatku kesal."

Sedetik kemudian setelah dia berkata begitu, Sasuke meraih daguku, tanpa banyak kata lagi dia melumat bibirku kasar. Dengan kuat dia menciumku, lidahnya yang terasa panas menyapa tiap inci permukaan bibir keringku, dia menggigit bibirku cukup keras hingga membuatku meringgis sakit. Aku tak ingin digigit olehnya lagi jadi kubuka mulutku, membiarkan lidahnya masuk dan bermain – main di dalam mulutku.

Aku mampu merasakannya. Lidah Sasuke terasa lembut, hangat dan membuatku lemas. Selalu begini setiap kali dia menciumku, kakiku terasa tidak bertenaga, seolah – olah semua tenagaku disedot olehnya lewat ciuman basah ini. Aku mendorong lidahnya dengan lidahku tapi yang kulakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Sasuke malah membelit lidahku, menghisapnya dan aku tak tahu! Tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, aku tak cukup pintar untuk mendeskripsikan ciumannya –yang dengan kesal harus kuakui– hebat. Kubiarkan Sasuke mendominasi sebab aku yang tidak terlatih berciuman sudah kewalahan membutuhkan pasokan oksigen sesegera mungkin.

Aku mencoba mendorong Sasuke tapi dia tak bergerak seincipun. Salah satu tangannya meraih tengkukku dan menekan leherku, memperdalam ciuman ini tanpa peduli bahwa aku sudah _megap-megap_ membutuhkan oksigen. Apa kau percaya adanya ciuman mematikan? Aku sih sangat percaya adanya! Ciuman Sasuke mematikan!

Aku sudah tidak kuat, kupukul dada bidangnya. Akhirnya dia mau mengerti. Dia melepaskan ciumannya sehingga terjalin benang – benang saliva diantara kami. Namun, dugaanku salah. Sasuke mana mau berhenti begitu saja. Tangannya yang sejak tadi belum melepas tengkukku bergerak, mengelus sepanjang leher hingga punggungku mengantarkan sensasi seperti aliran listrik pada seluruh tubuhku, tangan Sasuke semakin turun dan dia membelai dadaku lalu…

"Akh…nn…" aku mengerang ketika tangan dia mencubit putingku dari luar seragam. "Enghh~" lenguhku saat Sasuke mejilat leherku, naik rahangku, pipiku lalu telingaku. Sensasi – sensasi yang diakibatkan lidahnya membuatku gila.

Sasuke mamajukan tubuhnya hingga tubuh kami menempel, tubuhnya menekan tubuhku. "'Kau milikku," klaimnya secara egois, "jangan pernah dekat dengan siapapun dengan alasan apapun."

Sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tak akan membiarkanku bernafas lega. Dia kembali beraksi, mencium leherku, menjilatnya dan mengigitnya hingga membuatku memekik merasa perih. Tapi disisi lain kehangatan lidahnya menggilakanku. Dia terus bermain di area sekitar leherku, aku yakin nanti disana akan muncul tanda merah keungguan yang merupakan cap kepemilikan Sasuke.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan tubuhku sendiri yang selalu diam membiarkan dia melakukan apapun yang dia mau terhadap tubuhku. Aku tak kuasa menolak ketika lidahnya memberi rangsangan padaku lewat jilatan – jilatan yang membuat geli serta hisapan – hisapan disana. Aku tak bisa berpikir, tak bisa memikirkan cara menghentikan Sasuke dan juga menghentikan diriku yang mulai terpanggil.

"Sssudah sassuke… henntikan ah… _stop it_!" Aku tak ingin kegilaan dalam diriku berlanjut, tanganku yang gemetar mencoba menarik kepala Sasuke menjauh dari leherku dengan cara menjambaknya. Namun, aku mulai kehilangan kontrol atas diriku sendiri, niatku menjambak kepalanya supaya dia menjauh malah menjadi remasan – remasan lembut pada rambut malamnya, tindakanku ini seakan malah berarti mendukung aksinya. Tubuhku mempunyai kehendak sendiri terlepas dari sisa – sisa rasionalitasku yang semakin lama semakin menipis dibawa pergi hangat sentuhan lidahnya. "Enhh… Ah…" desahku ketika Sasuke menghisap keras titik sensitive pada leherku, "Shh… Sssassuke…" Suaraku mulai gemetar, aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa suaraku jadi begini, aku gila dibawah sentuhannya yang terasa hangat, menyebar dari tangan terampilnya yang kini menjelajahi pungung dan menelusup masuk kedalam seragam yang kukenakan.

Salah satu tangan Sasuke menahan kepalaku agar tak banyak bergerak sedang tangannya yang lain bergerak bebas dibalik baju seragam yang kupakai, tangannya yang terasa panas menyentuh kulitku. Seragamku sudah awut – awutan akibat ulah Sasuke. Tangan terampil itu mengelus pungungku, perutku lalu makin naik, naik dan naik hingga menemukan apa yang dicarinya, membuatnya menggeras. Sasuke tahu benar bagaimana menggodaku, dia dengan mudahnya berhasil membangunkan libidoku yang tertidur.

"Sshh… annh…" kucoba menahan desahan yang selalu ingin terlontar dari mulutku. Aku tak ingin menarik perhatian, bagaimanapun ini di area sekolah dan saat inipun jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. "Akhh! Uhh…" dia mencubit _nipple_ku bersamaan menghisap titik sensitive di leherku. Dan dalam hati kuucapkan selamat bagi Sasuke yang telah membuat benda diselangkanganku terbangun. Aku merasa tubuhku memanas, aku bergerak gelisah tapi gerakanku malah membuat tubuh kami yang saling menempel saling bergesekkan, menyebabkan sensasi lain timbul lagi.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke tiba – tiba memaki, bersamaan dengan itu dia menjauhkan diri dari tubuhku. Alisku bertaut tidak mengerti, ah… tidak! Jangan – jangan lagi ya? Aku membatu, selalu tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan disaat – saat seperti ini. "Cukup! Kau memuakkan. Pergilah!" Usirnya tanpa perasaan.

Ini bukan yang pertama kali, seharusnya aku tak perlu merasa sakit hati lagi. Mengusir setelah membuat hasratku terpanggil, sungguh Sasuke sekali. Aku benar – benar tak tahu jalan pikirannya. Apa dia memang bermaksud menghina, melecehkan atau membuatku susah? Salah apa aku padanya hingga diperlakukan begini?! Dia yang membuatku 'tegang' tapi akhirnya aku selalu disuruh pergi, apa yang membuatnya berhenti? Sedikit banyak aku merasa terhina disini.

Langkah kakiku agak gemetar saat aku mulai berjala gontai menuju pintu. Sambil berjalan aku merapikan seragamku yang sudah tak karuan, sudah tidak rapi dan kusut sekali. Aku menuju pintu tanpa sepatah kata serta kepala yang menunduk. Entah ada apa denganku sehingga aku merasa kecewa? Tidak, lebih dari itu aku merasa terhina. Ya, hari ini, sekali lagi si egois Uchiha Sasuke berhasil menghinaku.

Saat aku mencapai daun pintu, samar – samar kudengar Sasuke bercakap dengan sesorang di telepon. Sepertinya dia menghubungi seseorang untuk diajaknya 'beradegan ria'. Lalu apa gunanya aku? Apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku? Aku ini apa baginya? Kenapa dia menyentuhku tapi mengusirku saat aku mulai terpanggil? Apa sebenarnya yang ada di otak jenius Sasuke? Aku sama sekali tidak memahaminya.

Aku memutuskan untuk membolos saja, sudah terlanjur begini. Meskipun jika aku datang untuk mengikuti pelajaran para guru tak akan memarahiku -mereka tahu betul siapa yang menyebabkanku terlambat dan tak akan ambil pusing sebab itu adalah ulah Sasuke– namun, penampilan kacauku sekarang tidak enak rasanya kalau dilihat orang, lagipula _mood _baikku juga sudah hancur, dihancurkan oleh si egois Uchiha Teme Sasuke.

Tujuanku sekarang adalah taman belakang sekolah yang dapat dipastikan sepi karena kebanyakan siswa-siswi saat ini tengah mengikuti pelajaran dan mereka – mereka yang membolos biasanya lebih memilih atap sekolah, UKS, perpustakaan atau kantin.

Sepanjang jalan menuju taman, koridor sekolah begitu sepi. Tidak ada yang berpapasan denganku, semuanya pasti sibuk menerima pelajaran dari sensei. Seharusnya aku juga ada di kelasku, mendengarkan Kakashi-sensei berceloteh. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku sama sekali tak berniat kembali ke kelas. Lagipula aku juga sudah sampai di taman belakang. Kududukkan diriku di bangku panjang yang terbuat dari besi, dibawah pohon _momiji_ yang rindang sehingga terik matahari tak menyengatku.

Sembari bersandar aku mulai berpikir –hal yang jarang kulakukan– tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Aku menerka – nerka secara random alasan kenapa dia memperlakukanku seperti ini. Apa maunya sosok pemilik mata bagaikan batu _onyx_ tersebut? Kenapa Sasuke selalu menggangguku? Kenapa dia mengklaim kalau aku ini miliknya? Kenapa dia selalu mencumbuku lalu meninggalkanku saat aku sudah mulai terangsang dan hanyut dalam permainannya? Apa maunya?! Apa?!

Sekeras apapun aku berpikir jawabannya tak akan kutemukan kecuali bertanya langsung pada dia. Sasuke tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku, benar! Aku inikan hanya semacam benda yang bisa dia perlakukan seenak hidungnya. Mana mungkin dia peduli pada perasaanku. Dia mungkin cuma menganggapku mainan yang bisa dia pakai lalu dia buang ketika dia sudah bosan.

Kenapa Sasuke melakukan ini padaku? Apakah tanpa sadar aku telah membuat masalah dengannya? Mungkinkah aku pernah mengganggunya saat dia sedang _having sex_ sehingga Sasuke balas dendam karenanya? Kami sama – sama lelaki –meskipun percintaan macam ini sudah tidak asing lagi di Konoha– tetapi aku tetap tak mengerti point yang membuatnya melirikku, kalau bukan karena dia tertarik padaku pasti karena dia punya dendam padaku.

"Haaahhh…." Aku menghela nafas, lelah juga berpikir seperti ini. Aku selalu tidak memahami jalan pikirannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin lebih mengenal Sasuke tapi saat bertemu dengannya jantungku melakukan tingkah tak wajar lalu tatapan Sasuke selalu membuatku takut. Tatapannya yang tajam itu selalu menggangguku.

Begitu banyak bertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala ini dan tak satupun terjawab. Aku menutup mata, membiarkan semilir angin membelai kulitku dan menarikan rambut kuningku. Dibawah pohon _momiji_ aku mulai jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Jalan sepi kota Konoha, 11.36 PM

**Sasuke POV**

"Hei, Sasuke kau akan memenangkan permainan ini bukan?"

Aku menoleh kesumber suara. Disampingku berdiri pemuda seumuranku dengan gigi – gigi runcingnya. Dia menyeringai dan aku hanya mendengus seraya bergumam, "hn."

"Ckk… hemat kata seperti biasa." Dia memutar bola matanya bosan. Aku tak acuh lebih memilih menyalakan motor dan memakai helmku daripada meladeni omongan tak bergunanya.

"Aku bertaruh banyak atas kemenanganmu jadi kau harus menang!"

Cih, si hiu itu memerintahku? Yang benar saja! Tanpa dia suruhpun aku memang berniat menang dan aku cukup percaya diri, aku akan memenangan pertandingan balap liar ini.

"Sasuke pasti akan menang, tenang saja Suigetsu," kata Juugo. Dia tiba – tiba muncul dan menepuk bahu Suigetsu –si bocah hiu– "Sasuke kan butuh hadiahnya."

"Kudengar hadiah kali ini lumayan, berapa?" Tanya Suigetsu pada Juugo. Aku tak bermaksud ikut dalam percakapan mereka ataupun sekedar menyimak, hanya saja aku terlalu tak ada kerjaan sehingga mendengarkan ocehan mereka. Aku sedang menunggu pertandingan dimulai.

"Entahlah. Tapi kata Sasuke hadiahnya cukup untuk biaya hidup selama satu bulanan."

.

.

.

Konoha Senior High School, Konoha.

11.48 AM

**Naruto POV**

Konoha High School. Saat jam istirahat biasanya orang – orang akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang – senang, namun aku malah terjebak di ruang ini. Sejak Sasuke menemukan diriku dan mengklaim diriku ini miliknya secara otomatis waktu istirahatku hilang. Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat disini, di _basecamp_ anggota genk Taka.

Tempat ini awalnya adalah ruangan yang disediakan untuk klub fotografi namun klub itu bubar dan ruangan ini sekarang ditinggalkan begitu saja. Sayang sekali, entah sekolah ini terlalu kaya atau bagaimana yang jelas di sekolah ini sangat banyak ruang – ruang yang dibiarkan kosong. Contohnya ruangan ini dan kelas kemarin. Ah, kalau mengingat kelas itu aku jadi kesal.

Lupakan soal kelas itu. Mari lihat keadaanku sekarang. Berduaan dengan si Uchiha Teme Sasuke. Jangan – jangan dia selalu menyuruhku datang kemari setiap kali istirahat hanya untuk dijadikannya bantal? Huh… yang benar saja! Selalu seperti ini, dia tidur nyaman berbantalkan pahaku tanpa peduli mungkin aku kesemutan atau semacamnya.

Kami –baca aku– sedag duduk di sofa nyaman berwarna abu – abu, sedang Sasuke tidur nyaman di atas pahaku. Tampaknya sofa ini milik klub fotografi yang sudah bubar itu, kalau kupikir – pikir kelihatannya sofa ini lumayan mahal juga jika dijual… eh? Aishh… apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Daripada itu ayo lihat si Teme satu ini.

Dia tidur. Kelihatan sangat nyaman –mungkin efek paha mulusku ini– haha… lupakan kata – kataku barusan! Maksudku dia kelihatan begitu tentram, begitu polos, tidak seperti saat dia bangun, matanya pasti akan selalu memincing tajam, memang sih mata tajamnya itu menyiratkan kecerdasan namun disisi lain juga menampakkan kepercayaan diri dan pandangannya itu selalu saja terkesan meremehkan orang lain.

Uchiha Sasuke. Dialah sosok sempurna di mata semua orang. Kaya, tampan, pintar, masa depan terjamin. Tetapi, di mataku dia memiliki satu kekurangan yang sering kali tak diacuhkan orang lain. Sikap! Ya, Sasuke kekurangan sikap kepedulian terhadap sekelilingnya, dia egois, tidak ramah dan dingin. Kejeniusan, ketampanan serta segala kecermelangan yang ada pada dirinya menutupi mata orang – orang akan keadaan hatinya yang menurutku err… katakanlah suram.

Jika kau perhatikan dia lebih seksama, di mata tajam Sasuke selalu tersirat rasa kesepian meski samar. Dari segala sikap dinginnya itu terkadang aku malah merasakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang tidak pandai mengungkap perasaan, pendiam, penyendiri dan agak anti sosial. Kadang kala ketika dia sendirian –aku diam-diam memperhatikannya– dia akan memasang wajah merana yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa wajah merananya membuatku merasa tidak nyaman, yang jelas saat itu juga aku ingin segera menghapus ekspressi tersebut dari wajah Sasuke. Mungkin yang ingin kulihat adalah wajah tenangnya saat tertidur seperti sekarang ini. Mungkin karena wajah tidurnya terlihat begitu santai makanya aku tidak tega membangunkannya, dia terlihat lucu jika seperti ini. Polos, tentram dan tenang. Berbeda sekali dengan saat dia bangun, ekspressi akan kaku.

"Hei," seru Sasuke tiba – tiba. Dia bersuara tapi tetap menutup mata serta tidak bergerak seincipun.

"Eh?" Responku. Jadi sejak tadi dia tidak tidur? "Kupikir kau tidur?"

"Tidak juga," jawabnya dengan nada datar yang biasa. "Aku terbangun karena kakimu bergerak - gerak."

"Eh?" Aku sama sekali tidak sadar. Jadi aku telah membuatnya terbangun.

"Bukan 'eh' Dobe, tapi kakimu... kau kesemutan?"

Aku mengeluarkan tawa garingku dan nyengir padanya. "Yeah, ketika kau bilan kesemutan... aku langsung merasakannya di kakiku."

"Dasar Dobe," ledek Sasuke tulus -tulus menghinaku-. Tapi memang benar, aku tadi tidak merasa kesemutan -sebenarnya aku lupa tentang kesemutanku- karena terlalu fokus memikirkan Sasuke. "Kalau kau kesemutan bilang dari tadi! Jangan diam saja."

"Aku tidak mau membangunkan macan yang tidur," sewotku. Berbeda ketika dia sedang marah, disaat biasa seperti inilah aku baru berani membalas perkataannya, bersikap sewot, berkata kasar bahkan terkadang mengoloknya.

_Mood_ Sasuke sedang baik –aku yakin itu– karena saat ini dia terkekeh pelan seraya sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. Dia tersenyum, sebuah kejadian yang jarang tetapi bukan berarti aku belum pernah melihatnya. Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana tapi kurasa Sasuke lebih sering tersenyum jika ada disekitarku haha… pasti itu cuma khayalanku, pasti cuma kebetulan _mood_nya sedang baik saja ketika bersamaku.

Sasuke tiba – tiba bangkit. Aku diam membiarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia mau. "Teme… apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku saat Sasuke mengangkat kakiku. Memaksa tubuhku memutar mengikuti arah kakiku yang diangkatnya.

"Luruskan kakimu," perintah Sasuke seraya menaruh kakiku di atas pahanya. Jadi posisiku sekarang duduk berselonjor diatas sofa dengan kaki di pangkuan Sasuke.

Aku merona –aku tahu itu dari pipiku yang terasa panas– entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa sikapnya ini benar – benar manis. Andai saja Sasuke selalu bersikap seperti ini maka aku…

Cupp

"Ah…" suara itu lolos dari kedua bibirku ketika benda kenyal nan hangat menyentuh pipiku.

"Kau membuatku tak tahan kalau kau memasang ekspressi seperti itu," ujar Sasuke sang pelaku penciuman pipi tanpa izin.

"Ah-uh…" responku tidak jelas, tidak tahu harus berkata apa yang jelas aku sedang menahan senyumku. Aku tidak ingin ketahuan senang atas perlakuaannya barusan. Aku hanya takut kalau dia tahu, dia mungkin akan menertawakanku di belakang. Karena sikapnya padaku selalu berubah – ubah, kadang kala dia bisa bertingkah manis dan baik seperti kali ini. Namun, ada kalanya Sasuke bertingkah kejam, egois dan menyeramkan seperti kemarin. Sampai – sampai aku berpikiran bahwa Sasuke memiliki kepribadian ganda. Ha-ah… ini memusingkan.

.

.

.

Konoha Senior High School, Konoha.

03.19 PM

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Sambil berdiri di depan lokerku aku menguap. Ngantuk~ nyawaku baru terkumpul, ini karena aku tertidur saat jam pelajaran terakhir dan teman – teman sekelasku tidak ada yang membangunkanku –salah satu nasib akibat terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke yang memonopoli waktuku hingga aku tak punya waktu berteman dengan murid lainnya, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi siswa – siswi lain jadi menjauhiku–

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri –bukan karena aku mau mencuri– tapi rasa – rasanya disini sepi sekali, tidak ada satupun murid Konoha Senior High School yang berkeliaran. Aku jadi bertanya – tanya berapa lama aku tertidur di kelas?

Yeah, daripada memikirkan itu aku lebih baik segera memasukkan buku ini ke loker. Lagipula aku harus segera pulang, setelah ini aku ada les tambahan di lain tempat. Sayang kalau tak kuikuti, orang tuaku sudah membayar mahal untuk les itu. Tampaknya mereka cukup khawatir atas masa depan anak mereka yang nilainya selalu pas – pasan apalagi ujian kenaikkan kelas sudah sebentar lagi. Tinggal menghitung minggu.

Greep

"Akhh…" Aku terpekik kaget menyadari sepasang lengan putih yang agak pucat memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Samar – samar aroma maskulinnya tercium. Berani bertaruh! Aku tahu benar siapa orang yang memelukku ini, tentu saja aku tahu! Aku hapal betul pemilik tangan, postur serta aroma ini. Tidak seorangpun di sekolah ini yang berani memelukku seenaknya kecuali satu orang, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dobe, ayo pergi denganku!" Ajaknya yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah daripada sebuah ajakan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa… hari ini aku ada les," tolakku.

"Les lagi?"

Aku mendengar kecurigaan dari nada suaranya. Mungkin dia mulai curiga sebab terkadang aku memang berbohong soal les. Selama ini aku selalu menolak ajakannya karena merasa takut. Aku paranoid, takut kalau nanti dia akan meninggalkanku disuatu tempat –mengingat kelakuannya yang suka meninggalkanku saat sedang 'terpanggil' karena ulahnya–

"Ya, begitulah. Sebentar lagi kenaikkan kelas."

Sasuke mendesah kecewa. Eh…? Dia kecewa? Err… aku tak yakin! Refleks aku menoleh, mencoba melihat wajahnya, mencari tahu apa benar ada raut kekecewaan tergurat di wajah datarnya.

Tapi tepat saat aku menoleh –dan belum sempat mengamati wajahnya– bibir Sasuke telah membungkam bibirku. Dia menghisap bibir bawahku, lalu menarikan lidahnya di permukaan bibirku. Aku diam –selalu begini– membiarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia mau.

"Enghh… _sstop!_" Ucapku disela – sela ciumannya. Aku mulai gelisah, bergerak tak nyaman dalam rangkulannya yang sangat erat. Bukan hanya karena ciumannya namun juga karena tangan Sasuke yang tidak mau diam. Tangannya itu merayap kebawah, menuju area selangkanganku dan berikutnya yang kulakukan adalah mendesah –tanpa mampu aku cegah– saat tangan Sasuke meraih benda yang berada di daerah tersebut dan meremasnya dibalik balutan celana kotak – kotak yang aku kenakan. Semakin gelisah, saat bibirnya turun dan mulai menyusuri leherku. "Sasuke ber... hhenntiihh ini di sekolah…" suaraku gemetar terdengar tidak jelas bahkan di telingaku sendiri.

"Biasanya juga di sekolahkan." Sasuke tak acuh. Bukannya berhenti dia malah menggerakkan tangannya yang ada di bawah sana seraya menciumi leherku. Aku kaget, sangat tidak siap menerima segala serangan mendadak ini sekaligus aku takut akan ada yang lewat sini dan menemukan kami berdua sedang dalam posisi tak patut dilihat macam begini.

"Kumohon… _sstoop it Sssassukeehh!_" Aku terus meracau dengan suara gemetar mengharapkan dia berhenti, tetapi Sasuke menulikan pendengarannya, seratus persen tidak menghiraukan racauanku. Ini semakin gawat ketika 'aku yang dibawah sana' menegang, mulai 'terpanggil' oleh sentuhan – sentuhan Sasuke –yang benci kuakui– terasa nikmat.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhku lalu mendorongku ke loker, menghimpitku disana dan sebelum aku mampu protes atas kelakuaanya, dia telah meraup bibirku lagi dengan bibirnya. Menyatukan bibir kami untuk yang entah keberapa kali di hari ini.

Ciuman kali ini tidak berdurasi lama. Sekarang Sasuke kembali beralih pada leherku tanpa lupa dengan pekerjaan tangannya dibawah sana. Dia membuatku kewalahan.

"Ahh… Sasuke," aku mulai lupa rasionalitasku, lupa bahwa ini area sekolah. aku mendesahkan namanya tanpa pernah terpikir olehku bahwa seorang guru menatap kami dengan pandangan _horror_. Ya. Begitulah, guru itu menatap kami dengan mulut terbuka serta mata terbelalak… eh!? "SASUKE!" Refleks aku berteriak untuk membuatnya sadar, aku mendorong dada Sasuke sekeras yang kubisa. Kemudian buru - buru merapikan penampilanku.

Sasuke menoleh, santai sekali dia melihat guru yang membatu memandang kami. Sangat berbeda denganku yang panik dan malu.

"Ah..oh.. aku.. kalian… ah… lupakan saja!" Kata guru tersebut tergagap setelah beberapa detik yang terasa panjang dan tidak mengenakkan. Dia berlalu tanpa menegur atau memarahi kami . Membuatku merasa lega meski rasa aluku sama sekali belum hilang.

"Ckk… penganggu!" Sasuke berdecak kesal sambil memandang tajam kearah berlalunya guru tersebut. Dia beralih padaku seraya berkata, "setelah les kau langsung pulang!"

Aku mengangguk lemah tidak berani melihat ke muka Sasuke. Sasuke lalu pergi, iya, pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku yang masih… kau tahu masih begitu!

"Sial!" Makiku. Aku tidak yakin mampu mengikuti les dengan tenang disaat keadaanku seperti sekarang. Ah! Lagi – lagi aku di tinggalkan dia dalam keadaan masih 'tegang'. Hahh…. Betapa menyedihkannya aku sekarang.

xxTBCxx

RnR ? XD

a/n : Ini Versi Sasunaru-nya dari Fanfic lain yang pernah kutulis sebelumnya di blog dengan pair Reituki XD Entah kenapa jadi pengen bikin versi Sasunaru –yang ceritanya ngak jauh beda–

well, soal sekolahnya Sasuke dan Naruto itu anggap saja masuknya jam 08.30 AM, istirahatnya jam 11.00 AM, lalu pulangnya jam 03.00 PM. BTW, sankyu bagi yang sudah membaca dan double sankyu bagi (yang mungkin ada) mau review XD


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuuhuuu~~ Kyuu kembali lagi khehehe… Terimakasih untuk semua review, fav n follownya. Kyuu ngak nyangka bakal ada yang doyan baca FF ini hehehe… Terimakasih terimakasih :D

BTW di chap satu kemarin Kyuu salah ngasih status _oneshoot _dan ngak bisa ngeditnya (T_T) maaf untuk kesalahan yang satu itu m(_ _)m Kyuu baru sadar sekarang.

Oke, sekarang balasan review :

Saphire always for onyx : Haii juga :) sebenernya Sasuke ngak berkepribadian ganda, cuman dia suka rada plin – plan gitu kalo berhadapan dengan Naruto XD *diamaterasusasuke* Ini di lanjut… makasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan diri untuk Review.

Heriyandi kurosaki : Tampaknya pertanyaan Heriyandi-san bakal terjawab di chap – chap selanjutnya, ato mungkin juga chap ini *ngak yakin* #kicked pokoknya terimakasih sudah membaca :D

Veve : Ini dilanjut, selamat membaca dan salam kenal juga veve-san

Aiko Aizawa : Yup ini dia… selamat membaca dan semoga suka

Akane-Rihime : Terimakasih sudah suka hehehe. Ini uda di update, semoga suka ya~

intan pandini85 : Ini lanjutannya, selamat membaca :)

SNlop : Umm gimana ya? Mungkin pertanyaan SNlop-san bakal terjawab disini XD

Yuu-chan Namikaze : Arigatou sudah suka dan menunggu kelanjutan fic aneh ini hehehe

Ryuusuke583 : Happy end? Mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak #plakk. Makasih juga untuk Reviewnya :)

Amechan : Sasuke kurang ajar? Bukan cuma Amechan kok yang berpikir gitu, Naruto juga mikir kek gitu XD

Nyenyee : Ini uda di update hehe

Guest : Ini uda dilanjut, semoga suka ya

Gici love sasunaru : Terimakasih sudah membaca :)

Hanazawa kay : Makasih juga buat reviewnya Kay-san. Semoga suka dengan chap kali ini

Miszshanty05 : Yuupp ini dia next chapnya

Iche cassiopeiajaejoong: kenapa Sasuke berhenti? Ikuti terus kisah ini untuk menemukan jawabannya XD

RisaSano : Yep… ini lajutannya

Seitachann : Makasih, makasih… ini uda dilanjut kok :D

Shiroi.44 : Sasuke suka naru ngak ya? Mungkin iya mungkin tidak #doubleplakkkk XD Yang taruhan itu si Suigetsu, dia bertaruh dengan seseorang-entah-siapa untuk kemenangan Sasuke. Kalo Sasuke sih ngak ikut taruhan, dia cuma main balapannya XD

**Thanks to : sapphire always for onyx, heriyandi kurosaki, Ineedtohateyou, chukheNalu 4ev, Ikatriplesblingers, Aiko Aizawa, Kim hajung, PheonixBoy3, intan pandini85, SNlop, Kim in soo, Thezu, Yuu-chan Namikaze, Ryuusuke583, Nyenyee, Willow Aje Kim, njhyerim, Chocliyn, Miss busy, MimiTao, Amechan, Guest, Damchu93, HyunnK.V, Nalucacu Cukacuka, Hanazawa kay, deEsQuare, Akira Hikari406, Kiria-Akai11, Yukiko Senju, Chennie21, hanachan, misZshanty05, shia naru, iche cassiopeiajaejoong, RisaSano, Reachannie, FujoDevilZ10, ueshima-sama, yamamura sayuri, HanaHanami69, Lee Kibum, sivanya anggarada, KyouyaxCloud, Princess Vissa, Ifu Uchiha, manyulz, dll.**

* * *

**Title : MINE**

**Pairing : Sasunaru**

**Chapter : 2**

**Author : Akiame Kyuuran**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Yaoi, BL, MxM, POV berganti – ganti, GaJe, typo(s), Authornya amatir, bahasa acak – acakan, tidak sesuai EYD, dan kekurangan – kekurangan lainnya**

**Fanfic ini Hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

* * *

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

**Jalanan kota Konoha, 03:49 PM**

**Naruto POV**

Aku berjalan dengan malas – malasan, sepenuhnya mengabaikan orang – orang yang memandangi diriku dengan tatapan aneh. Wajahku saat ini pasti nampak kusut. Ini serius! Percayalah! Aku menghabiskan sekitar setengah jam di sekolah untuk menenangkan diri, lebih tepatnya _sih_ menenangkan sesuatu yang terbangun di antara selangkanganku akibat ulah si Teme yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

Dan setelah setengah jam yang terasa sangat lama –sekaligus menyiksa – akhirnya benda yang berada di area selangkanganku mampu ditenangkan dan aku pun bisa pulang. Ya, aku langsung pulang ke rumah, tidak jadi mengikuti les yang sudah dibayar mahal oleh kedua orang tuaku. Haaahh… maafkan aku ayah, ibu… sungguh anakmu ini sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyia – nyiakan uang kalian, hanya saja keadaanku tadi benar – benar tidak cocok untuk diajak ikut les.

Ayo lupakan kejadian menyebalkan itu! Mengingat – ingatnya hanya akan membuatku stress. Aku terus berjalan, pelan – pelan saja _toh _rumahku juga tinggal beberapa puluh langkah lagi. Setelah taman ini lalu nanti belok kiri dan tara~ rumah sederhana keluargaku akan segera terlihat.

Aku memang selalu berjalan kaki setiap kali ke sekolah, selain karena lebih sehat, jarak rumah dengan tempatku bersekolah juga lumayan dekat. Kira – kira bila ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki hanya akan membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menitan.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan, memperhatikan kuncup bunga musim semi yang mulai merekah mekar. Ini salah satu kegiatan yang kusukai ketika berjalan kaki, memandangi pemandangan sekitar. Ada sebuah taman yang selalu menarik perhatianku, taman yang dipenuhi pohon serta bunga ini selalu tampil cantik disetiap musim. Benar – benar mempesona. Aku melihat sebuah pohon sakura besar yang sudah mulai Eh… itu… yang dibawah sanakan…

Aku berhenti melangkah. Mataku fokus menatap sosok familiar yang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura. Itu… dia… Uchiha TEME SASUKE! Terlihat jelas, karena jarakku dengan posisi Sasuke berdiri tidak terlalu jauh. Aku mengepalkan tangan kuat – kuat saat merasakan pukulan yang menyakitkan di sekitar jantungku. Jantungku berdebar – debar, bukan debaran yang menyenangkan tapi menyesakkan. Bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas, entah karena geram, marah, kesal, atau cemburu. Hah cemburu?!

Aku menarik nafas perlahan guna menenangkan diriku yang sepertinya tiba – tiba lupa cara bernafas. Dadaku penuh sesak, ada pusaran emosi yang tak enak bergulung dalam diriku. Hatiku terasa sakit saat menyaksikan orang itu –Sasuke– tengah berciuman dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek. Gadis yang sepertinya satu sekolah dengan kami, dia melingkarkan tangannya dengan mesra di leher Sasuke, sedang tangan Sasuke… jangan ditanya lagi! Aku tidak ingin mengatakan dimana letak tangannya sekarang.

Aku memalingkan muka. Tidak ingin melihat adegan panas mereka. Aku tidak peduli. Tidak mau peduli lagi! Aku kembali berjalan –setengah berlari–, secepat mungkin ingin meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak dapat kujelaskan kenapa dadaku sesak dan terasa menyakitkan begini. Kenapa? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa rasanya masih sangat sakit? Padahal aku sudah menduga kalau Sasuke berkencan dan bermain-main dengan orang lain selain aku. Namun, rasa sakit yang kualami ini sangat nyata. Bahkan terasa lebih kuat saat melihatnya secara langsung daripada ketika mendengar Sasuke bercakap di telepon mengajak orang lain bercinta setelah membuatku larut dalam permainan yang dia buat. Benar bukan? Selama ini setelah memanggil hasratku lalu mencampakkanku dia akan menghubungi orang lain. Mungkin gadis berambut _pink_ tadilah yang selama ini menemaninya, memuaskannya.

Sekarang aku merasa menjadi orang terbodoh yang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini. Memangnya apa yang kuharapkan dari seorang Uchiha Teme Sasuke? Dicintai olehnya? Haha… konyolnya pikiranku yang satu itu. Hari ini aku tahu satu lagi sifat buruk Sasuke selain egois, posesif, dingin, dan kasar, yaitu _playboy!_ Satu kesimpulan untuk semuanya, sebutlah dia bajingan!

Akhirnya aku sampai rumah. Tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung membuka pintu. Melepas sepatu lalu lari ke kamar dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Aku tidak mengacuhkan seruan ibuku yang keheranan dengan sikapku. Aku diam saja sambil bersandar lemah di balik pintu. Di detik ini aku merasa kalah, kalah oleh diri sendiri yang tidak mampu berhenti merasakan sakit hati.

.

.

.

**Konoha Senior High School, Konoha.**

**11.00 AM**

Tepat saat bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, orang yang saat ini paling tidak ingin aku temui memasuki ruang kelasku. Beberapa siswa-siswi menatap terpesona kearahnya. Sedang aku hanya membuang muka. Sedikitpun tidak sudi melihat wajah datar yang –sialnya– tampan.

"Kemana saja kau sejak pagi?" Tanyanya begitu dia sampai di hadapanku.

Menghela nafas. Aku mendongak untuk mendapati wajah _arrogant_ nya. Sasuke berdiri di depanku. Aku hanya diam, kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Ikut aku!" Perintahnya dengan nada datar yang mutlak.

Beberapa manusia yang tersisa di ruangan ini menatap ke arah kami dengan ingin tahu. Ya, memang jarang - jarang Sasuke sampai datang ke kelasku. Ini aneh dan pasti membuat orang bertanya-tanya –terutama diriku–. Tapi aku tidak ingin menunjukkan rasa penasaranku sebab saat ini aku sedang marah padanya! Iya, aku marah! Lelah dipermainkan olehnya.

Oh! Oooh… aku baru teringat sesuatu. Alasan Sasuke datang kemari pasti karena sejak pagi mainannya –yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah aku– tidak membalas satupun pesan - pesannya yang menyuruhku untuk datang menemuinya. "Aku sibuk," ujarku lalu pura - pura membuka buku dan menyalin tulisan di papan yang sebenarnya telah rampung kusalin.

Aku mendengar hela nafas Sasuke. Dia berdecak pelan tapi aku sepenuhnya berupaya mengabaikan dia. "Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya tiba – tiba.

Ada apa denganku katanya?! Sungguh saat ini aku sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak melempar meja ke wajahnya yang datar sedater papan setrikaan. Kugenggam bulpenku erat – erat, menahan kegeraman. Jika ini sebuah _anime_ atau _manga _maka aku yakin di dahiku sekarang telah muncul sebuah perempatan imajinatif. "Tidak ada apa – apa denganku kok," ucapku kaku dengan rahang terkatup rapat.

"Hari ini kau aneh," komentarnya.

Astaga! Orang ini pasti benar – benar sedang menguji kesabaranku! Aneh katanya? Aku? Aneh? Bukankah yang aneh itu dirinya? Setelah apa yang dia lakukan dengan perempuan kemarin itu, sekarang dengan santainya dia dapat muncul di hadapanku seolah tidak pernah melakukan apapun, seolah apa yang dilakukannya kemarin bukan suatu hal yang salah. Hoooh! Aku nyaris lupa siapa orang di depanku ini, bajingan brengsek! Pantas saja jika dia berkelakuan seperti itu. Lagipula aku inikan hanya barang pribadi miliknya, jadi apa saja yang dia lakukan kemarin pasti dia anggap tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganku.

"Kenapa diam?" Aku cuma menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Aku takut jika kubuka mulutku nanti yang keluar adalah teriakan caci maki. "Hei, setidaknya lihat aku saat aku bicara padamu!"

"Aku sedang sibuk menyalin," dalihku. Mana berani aku melihat kearahnya. Aku tahu, sekali aku melihat ke arah Sasuke bisa – bisa semua kekesalan serta keberanianku akan menguap hilang. Aku masih ingin marah padanya. Aku lelah diperlakukan semena – mena oleh Sasuke.

"Kau sakit?"

Alisku mengernyit heran. Kenapa nada bicaranya tiba – tiba jadi mengandung kekhawatiran? Haha… aku pasti salah dengar, barusan itu pasti hanya khayalanku semata. Si Uchiha Teme Sasuke mana mungkin mengkhwatirkan diriku, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah terus – terusan membuatku repot dan kesal. Aku menggeleng dan mengatakan kata, "tidak," dengan lirih.

"Kau pasti sakit. Kau agak pucat dan sepertinya semalam kau kurang tidur," celotehnya tanpa diminta, "ada kantung mata hitam di bawah matamu."

Huh? Kenapa dia begitu memperhatikanku? Tu-tunggu dulu! Jangan – jangan dia sedang mengejekku ya? Sakit katanya… jangan – jangan dia tahu kalau kemarin aku melihatnya dengan perempuan itu dan sekarang dia sedang menertawanku ya? Jangan – jangan Sasuke tahu kalau aku merasa sakit hati dan semalam tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan kejadian itu?!

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat," saran Sasuke. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian hari ini," tuturnya sebelum berlalu dari hadapanku.

Ada apa ini? Kutebak barang kali hari ini _Mood_ Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan baik hingga dia bersikap lumayan lembut. Aku cukup kaget ketika dia tidak memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya. Aku mengikuti punggung Sasuke yang menjauh keluar kelas dengan pandangan mataku yang penuh prasangka.

Apakah dia mulai bosan padaku? Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi, bisa kurasakan wajahku benar – benar memucat saat pemikiran bahwa Sasuke sudah mulai bosan padaku muncul. Aku takut? Takutkah aku jika ditinggalkan olehnya?

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Dari ruang kelas pemuda kuningku aku langsung berjalan menuju atap. Aku tahu bahwa bel tanda berakhir istirahat akan berbunyi beberapa menit lagi. Tapi, aku tak peduli. Saat ini aku ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhku di atap yang sepertinya sepi.

Tidak memakan waktu lama. Sekarang aku sudah sampai di area luas yang di kelilingi pagar dari jaring kawat. Aku memilih salah satu sudut yang tidak terkena sinar matahari, dibawah bayang – bayang aku membaringkan diri. Kupejamkan mataku, merasakan semilir angin yang merilekskan.

Wajah itu terbayang lagi. Selalu seperti ini, sosoknya sedetikpun tidak mau enyah dari pikiranku. Aku rasa perasaan ini semakin mendalam. Aku ingin menyentuhnya, sangat ingin! Tapi terkadang sisi diriku yang masih waras menahanku untuk tidak melakukan hal itu tanpa seizinnya.

Aku menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali di hari ini. Setiap kali aku berada di dekat orang itu aku selalu kehilangan kendali. Aku… terlalu ingin menyentuhnya. Ingin merasakan bibir merahnya yang menggoda, ingin merasakan tubuhnya yang hangat, ingin menatap lekat ke dalam mata langit cerahnya yang selalu menantang hasratku. Perasaan yang kurasakan ini sekedar nafsu? Sekedar obsesi kah? Kupikir ti–

Srett…

Srekk... srekk…

Aku langsung bangun ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang mendudukkan diri di sebelahku. Aku memicingkan mata, melirik sekilas orang yang memotong acara melamunku. Ternyata yang datang adalah si Hiu, Suigetsu. Dia tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi runcingnya. Aku cuma menatapnya datar, tidak tertarik pada senyuman yang tak ada manis – manisnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke? Membolos pelajaran?"

"Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu," kataku datar.

Suigetsu nyengir dan aku mendengus. "Yeah… begitulah," ujarnya. "Aku sedang ingin menyepi. Kupikir disini tak ada orang. Eh, tak tahunya kau ternyata disini. Sepertinya aku akan pindah ke UKS. Mau ikut?"

Aku menggeleng tanpa minat. Dan kudengar bocah hiu itu seperti bergumam tentang, "pelit kata seperti biasa." Sambil berjalan meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Lebih memilih untuk kembali berbaring sambil memandangi langit biru yang mengingatkanku pada matanya. "Naruto…" aku menggumamkan nama orang itu. "Ha-ahh… aku bosan," lirihku kesal sebab tak dapat menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengannya. Hn… Memikirkan dia membuatku jadi ingin. "Naruto sialan!" Aku memaki, menyalahkan kondisiku pada makhluk kuning itu. Dengan cepat aku bangkit, merogoh sakuku untuk mencari ponsel. Aku menghubungi seseorang. Tidak lama, panggilanku telah dijawab. "Datanglah ke atap secepatnya, aku butuh hiburan." Perintahku pada seseorang di sebrang sana.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Bel tanda selesai istirahat sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu. Siang ini Kurenai sensei tidak mengajar dan saat ini kelasku kosong. Jadi aku bisa berkeliaran dengan bebas di koridor.

Aku heran dengan diriku sendiri, bukannya berdiam diri di kelas seperti biasa tapi aku malah melangkahkan kakiku menuju atap sekolah. Memangnya apa sih yang kuharapkan dengan pergi kesana? Bertemu si teme _playboy_ brengsek itu? Yang benar saja! Jangan bercanda! Ha-ah… tapi meski tidak ingin mengakuinya memang itulah tujuanku. Aku merasa ada yang kurang saat pemuda berambut pantat ayam tersebut tidak menggangguku. Seharusnya aku senangkan? Barang kali sekarang Sasuke sudah mulai bosan padaku dan lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis merah muda yang diciumnya kemarin.

Omong – omong ini juga salah pemuda bergigi runcing tadi. Ya, barusan aku berpapasan dengannya. Dia tiba – tiba bertanya apakah aku sedang mencari Sasuke? Dan sebelum aku sempat menyangkal dia langsung memberi tahukan keberadaan Sasuke sekarang tanpa kuminta. Memangnya wajahku terlihat seperti sedang mencari orang itu ya? Huh… gara – gara dia aku yang tadinya berkeliaran tanpa tujuan jadi memiliki tujuan, yaitu ke atap sekolah untuk bertemu Sasuke. Uhm, aku ragu. Apa yang bakal aku lakukan nanti jika sudah bertemu Sasuke? Apa yang harus kukatakan? Ekspressi macam apa yang harus kupasang? Dan heii! Kenapa begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku sejak kemarin? Rasa – rasanya pertanyaan itu semakin bertambah jumlahnya tanpa satupun yang terjawab.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan kegilaan di dalam otakku, tidak terasa ternyata aku sudah sampai di depan pintu atap. Baru saja akan kubuka pintu itu, telingaku menangkap suara – suara yang mencurigakan.

"Enghh… ehhmmm~" suara - suara mecurigakan itu kembali terdengar. Aku menempelkan telinga di pintu sembari mempertajam pendengaran.

"SSshh…" Suara yang terdengar seperti menahan desahan. Kurasa aku tahu siapa pemiliknya. Sasuke.

Menyadari kenyataan ini rasa dingin dan panas menyerang tubuhku. Aku membeku di tempatku berdiri. Aku menahan nafas. Secepatnya aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini supaya aku tidak akan sakit hati tapi aku ingin memastikan apa yang terjadi di balik pintu kayu ini. Samakah dengan apa yang terdapat dalam pikiranku? Karena dorongan rasa penasaran, perlahan namun pasti aku mendorong pintu tersebut agar terbuka. Dapat kurasakan tanganku yang tiba – tiba gemetaran.

Sedetik kemudian aku terpaku. Menyesal telah membuka pintu, menyesal telah mengabaikan suara dalam kepalaku yang tadi menyuruhku pergi dari sini. Aku yakin saat ini ekspressiku sangat menggelikan. Aku menatap lurus kedepan, melihat dua orang dengan pakaian berantakan, separuh telanjang sedang menyatukan tubuh. Aku mengenali perempuan cantik berambut merah yang tengah duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Itu Karin, senpaiku.

Sasuke yang menyadari pintu dibuka oleh seseorang segera berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arahku. Mata hitamnya terbelalak saat bertemu dengan mata biruku. Karin yang heran kenapa Sasuke tiba – tiba berhenti bergerak mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan menemukan kehadiranku. Muka perempuan itu memerah, semerah rambutnya. Dia segera menjauh dari Sasuke dan buru – buru membenarkan pakaiannya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Aku menatap kosong pada Sasuke yang sedang menaikkan celana tanpa melepaskan pandangan dariku. Aku tidak dapat mengartikan tatapan matanya, aku tidak bisa mengambil makna dari ekspressinya saat ini. "Maaf. Aku mengganggu. Silahkan kalian teruskan," ucapku kaku. Aku menunduk, memutus kontak mata antara diriku dan Sasuke. Aku berpaling, menutup pintu secara kasar dan bergegas pergi dari sana. Tidak habis pikir tentangnya. Kemarin dengan perempuan berambut merah muda dan sekarang dengan perempuan berambut merah. Sebegitu senangnyakah dia mempermainkan perasaan orang lain?

Sesuatu yang menyesakkan kembali memukul hatiku. Perasaan sesak yang sama seperti kemarin ketika aku melihat Sasuke berciuman dengan gadis berambut merah muda. Kali ini rasa sesak serta sakit yang menyerang diriku lebih hebat daripada kemarin. Mataku terasa panas, tapi aku tidak akan menangis hanya karena pemuda brengsek sepertinya.

Kenapa aku harus peduli? Tidak seharusnya aku merasa sesakit ini karena aku sudah tahu bahwa aku ini hanya mainan baginya! Aku sudah tahu! Aku sudah tahu! Jadi seharusnya aku tidak perlu merasakan segala rasa sakit yang menyesakkan seperti sekarang ini. Jangan – jangan aku ini benar – benar menyukainya ya? Kumohon pada seseorang… pada siapapun… pada diriku sendiri… tolong hentikan perasaan ini! Kenapa perasaan ini harus memenuhi hatiku?! Kenapa harus tertuju pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

.

.

.

**Konoha, malam hari**

**Normal POV**

"Hei… Sasuke... Sasuke _shift _kerjamu hari inikan sudah selesai. Kau lebih baik pulang saja. Berhentilah minum!"

Sasuke menatap tajam Juugo. "Kau memerintahku?" Desisnya.

Juugo bergidik ngeri ditatap tajam seperti itu oleh Sasuke. "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku," sangkalnya. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum. Lihat, kau sudah kepayahan. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau tidak bisa menyetir pulang?"

Sasuke merespon ucapan Juugo dengan dengusan tak acuh. "Tidak akan terjadi," katanya sembari kembali menegak minuman berakohol yang entah sudah keberapa gelas. "Hiks…" satu cegukan lolos dari bibir Sasuke.

Juugo menghela nafas. "Sudalah Sasuke. Apa kau ada masalah dengan ayahmu lagi? Berhentilah minum, itu tidak menyelesaikan masalahmu," tegurnya yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sasuke. Pemuda berambut malam tersebut tetap asyik menegak minumannya. Juugo memandang dengan iba serta khawatir akan keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Sejak tadi di sekolah hingga tiba disini Sasuke kelihatan depressi karena suatu hal yang tidak diketahui Juugo apa itu. Dia hanya menduga – duga mungkin penyebab depressi yang dialami Sasuke adalah ayahnya.

"Hik…" satu jegukan lolos lagi dari bibir Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan mengantarmu pulang lho!" Ancam Juugo. "Kau sudah mulai mabuk, Sasuke."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Bukan masalah. Tadi aku naik taksi. Kau tahu? Motorku sedang di beng… hik… bengkel… Motorku rusak… kau tahu bisa diperbaiki… menurutmu hubungan manusia hik hik… bisa diperbaiki di hik bengkel tidak…"

"Kau sudah mabuk!" Putus Juugo setelah mendengar perkataan aneh Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng menyangkalnya. "Jelas – jelas kau mabuk! Sasuke yang sadar mana mungkin bicara aneh seperti itu. Sudah, berhentilah minum." Juugo hendak meraih gelas minum Sasuke. Namun, tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Sasuke dan Juugo sukses mendapat _Death-glare_ gratis dari Sasuke yang membuatnya menelan ludah –ngeri– "Serius Sasuke! Kau harus berhenti minum. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, begitu juga dengan Suigetsu."

"_SHUT UP!_" Sentak Sasuke dengan suara serak. "Siapa yang minta kau antar, huh? Aku bisa pulang sendiri…"

Juugo berdecak kesal. Dia menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaan Sasuke. "Terserah kau sajalah," ujarnya pasrah.

.

.

.

Naruto berbaring terlentang gelisah di ranjang empuknya. Masih belum mampu terlelap meski jam dinding berbentuk rubah ekor Sembilan di kamarnya telah menunjuk pukul 11.43. Naruto ingin tidur, tapi kejadian yang dilihatnya siang tadi terus – terusan berputar di otaknya.

Naruto berganti posisi menjadi tengkurap. Dia mengubur wajah diantara bantal – bantal. Kemudian mengacak - acak kepala bersurai kuningnya yang tidak mau berhenti memutar adegan siang tadi. Kepalanya pasti sudah rusak, yang dilakukan oleh kepalanya sedari tadi hanyalah memutar adegan Sasuke bersama perempuan berambut merah itu. Dia rasa besok dia harus segera memeriksakan kepalanya ke dokter. Sungguh, ini benar – benar membuat Naruto frustasi.

Naruto menendang guling yang tidak bersalah karena terlalu kesal. Kepalanya penuh dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menyingkirkan gambaran Sasuke bersama perempuan itu. Naruto tidak dapat melenyapkan kekesalan yang mendiami hatinya. Perasaan ini membuatnya begitu muak. Cemburu, suka tidak suka Naruto harus mengakui nama perasaan yang berkecamuk di rongga dadanya. Sakit hati jelas tidak bisa disangkalnya lagi. Jatuh cinta, Naruto meringis, benci menerima kenyataan menyedihkan ini.

Dalam benak Naruto, berkali – kali dia memprotes diri sendiri. Menggerutu tentang kenapa dirinya harus jatuh cinta pada pemuda sebrengsek Sasuke? Apa pula yang disukai olehnya dari sosok egois itu? Naruto mencoba memejamkan mata. Berupaya untuk tertidur sehingga dia dapat melupakan semua perasaan menyedihkannya walaupun cuma sesaat.

.

.

.

Beralih pada ke tempat dimana Sasuke berada.

Juugo menghela nafas panjang melihat Sasuke yang sedang menaruh kepala di meja. Dia menghampiri Sasuke dan mengguncang pelan pundaknya. "Sasuke, bangun! Jangan tidur disini…"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tak acuh. Bukannya bangun dia malah menyamankan posisi kepalanya di meja.

Lagi – lagi Juugo hanya mampu menghela nafas menyaksikan tingkah Sasuke yang memejamkan mata. _'Dia harus segera dibawa pulang,' _pikirnya tidak tega melihat kondisi Sasuke, terlebih jam kerjanya masih lama sehingga dia tidak dapat mengantarkan Sasuke pulang. Juugo memutar otak, mengigat – ingat siapa kiranya yang bisa dimintai tolong untuk mengantar pulang Sasuke. Teman Sasuke tidak banyak, yang dia tahu cuma Suigetsu, orang itu juga sedang sibuk bekerja sama seperti dirinya. Lalu kakak Sasuke, itachi. Juugo menimbang – nimbang, sepertinya Itachi bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Hubungan Sasuke dengan kakaknya tidak terlalu bagus. Bisa – bisa besok Sasuke akan mengkuliti dirinya karena sudah meminta Itachi untuk mengantar pulang Sasuke yang sedang mabuk. Lalu siapa yang harus dimintai tolong? "Ah!" Juugo berseru saat teringat seseorang. Dia merasa orang itu adalah orang yang tepat untuk dimintai pertolongan.

Tanpa buang – buang waktu, Juugo segera merogoh saku celana Sasuke. mengambil ponsel hitam yang tersimpan disana. Dalam hati Juugo berdoa semoga Sasuke tidak memasang _password _di ponselnya. Dan Juugo dapat bernafas lega ketika dia menyalakan layar ponsel Sasuke. Doanya terkabul. Dengan begini dia akan terlepas dari beban mengantar Sasuke pulang.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Aku menggerutu dalam hati sambil berusaha menyingkirkan kepala berambut sehitam malam yang kini menyandar seenaknya di bahuku. Padahal sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang ini. Namun, kenyataanya aku malah berada di dalam sebuah taksi berwarna biru bersama si Uchiha Teme Sasuke yang sedari tadi terus saja meracau tidak jelas. Beberapa kali kudengar namaku disebut – sebut dalam racauannya beserta nama Itachi dan Fugaku.

Aku mengerutkan hidung ketika dengan jelas aroma minuman keras tercium, menguar dari pemuda di sebelahku. Ukhh… dasar pemabuk! Haahh… andai saja aku tidak menyanggupi permintaan orang bernama Juugo itu pasti aku tidak akan berada di posisi ini sekarang.

**Flashback**

Suara musik keras memasuki indera pendengaranku dan membuatku merasa agak pusing. Bau asap rokok, bau alkohol, bau parfum bercampur menjadi satu disini. Ah… jadi di tempat seperti ini ya dia biasa nongkrong? Entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu kaget. Anak orang kaya sepertinya pasti suka menghambur – hamburkan uang untuk yang beginian.

Aku clingak – clinguk mencari wujud orang yang telah menghubungiku dan menyuruhku datang kemari. Aku mengeryit ketika mendapat tontonan gratis dari dua orang manusia yang sedang asyik menyatukan bibir sembari saling meraba. Sungguh aku merasa risih menyaksikan beberapa orang yang bercumbu mesra tanpa sungkan – sungkan melahap bibir pasangannya. Err… aku tidak percaya ini… maksudku aku tidak percaya kalau aku sedang memasuki sebuah bar. Seumur hidup, ini baru pertama kalinya bagiku menginjakkan kaki di tempat semacam ini. Tempat ini ramai, dipenuhi manusia mulai dari muda – mudi sampai kakek – kakek pun ada. Mungkin karena ini malam minggu ya jadi tempat ini begitu ramai.

Dalam hati aku membatin, mentang - mentang Sasuke itu anak orang kaya dia bisa menghambur - hamburkan uang semaunya. Hidupnya itu kelihatan enak sekali. Yeah, walaupun tidak terkejut tapi aku tidak habis pikir, Sasuke kan pelajar tapi kenapa dia dapat keluar masuk ke tempat semacam ini dengan mudah? Oh, benar juga, tidak ada pemeriksaan umur disini. Tadi aku juga masuk kemari tanpa kesulitan apapun.

Setelah berjalan agak kedalam, aku akhirnya menemukan teman Sasuke yang menghubungiku lewat ponsel Sasuke. Orang itu bernama Juugo, dia melambaikan tangan padaku, menyuruhku agar segera menghampirinya. Fokusku teralihkan pada seseorang yang sedang menaruh kepala di meja. Aku tahu benar siapa pemilik kepala tersebut.

"Kemarilah!" Seru Juugo.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku berjalan menghampiri mereka. Begitu aku sampai di dekat mereka aku menatap Sasuke dengan sengit, bayangan kejadian siang tadi berputar kembali di otakku. Aku heran pada diriku sendiri yang mau saja disuruh kesini.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Naruto," ujar Juugo. Aku dapat mendengar kelegaan dalam nada bicaranya. "Sebelumnya terimakasih kau mau datang. Kau mau duduk dulu? Atau kau ingin memesan sesuatu?"

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku datang kemari?" Tanyaku _to the point_, sedikitpun tidak berniat duduk apalagi memesan sesuatu. Aku menyesal, kenapa juga aku harus datang kemari? Saat ini seharusnya aku sudah tidur nyenyak –kalau bisa– "Dan apa yang terjadi dengan Orang ini?" Aku menunjuk Sasuke yang duduk lelap, terkulai dengan kepala di atas meja.

"Sasuke agak mabuk. Ralat, benar – benar mabuk maksudku."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Yeah… hanya kau satu – satunya yang bisa kumintai tolong. Kuharap kau bersedia mengantarnya pulang."

Tanpa mampu kecegah aku mendengus meremehkan. Hanya satu – satunya dia bilang?! Tidakkah itu terdengar berlebihan?! "Aku tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal," ucapku bernada datar.

"Tenang saja. Nanti akan kuberi tahu alamatnya. Aku juga akan membatumu mencari taksi," janji Juugo. "Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan. Apa kau tega meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian disini? Dengan keadaan separuh sadar begini?"

"Tidakkah kata – katamu itu terlalu berlebihan? Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengantar Sasuke pulang, eh Juugo-senpai?"

"Kalau aku bisa mengantarnya pulang, sudah kuantar dia pulang sejak tadi agar tidak menakuti pelangan disini dengan muka depressinya yang menyeramkan itu."

Aku mendengus geli. Muka depressi Sasuke? Oh, aku sangat ingin melihatnya. "Kalau begitu hubungi saja '**teman main' **Sasuke yang lain. Jangan aku," aku berkata sinis, sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata 'teman main.' Tapi, sepertinya Juugo tidak menyadari kesinisan dalam nada suaraku.

"Ha-ah…" Juugo menghela nafas lelah. "Memangnya kau pikir Sasuke punya banyak teman?"

Oh, tentu dia punya banyak dan dia juga bercinta dengan mereka. Apa kau tidak tahu mengenai hal itu Juugo-senpai? Baru saja aku akan berkata begitu, Juugo sudah telebih dulu bicara.

"Aku masih ada jam kerja, begitu juga dengan Suigetsu. Jadi kami berdua tidak bisa mengantar Sasuke pulang. Kami masih lama dan aku tidak tega melihat kondisi Sasuke yang seperti ini, engh… sebenarnya aku lebih tidak tega pada para pengunjung yang mencoba mendekatinya. Dia langsung memberikan tatapan mata super seram andalannya membuat lari para pengunjung," cerita Juugo panjang lebar.

Aku berdecak kesal tapi pada akhirnya aku mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan tolong Juugo. "Baiklah," kataku dengan berat hati.

Juugo tersenyum. Itu pasti senyum kemenangan karena sudah berhasil mempengaruhi otakku agar mau mengantar pulang Sasuke. "Oke. Akan kubantu kau membawa dia keluar dan juga akan kucarikan taksi untuk kalian. Nanti akan kukatakan alamat apato Sasuke."

**FLASHBACK END**

Jadi kira – kira begitulah cerita singkat bagaimana si Juugo mempengaruhi otakku sampai aku mau - maunya setuju untuk membawa si Uchiha Teme ini pulang.

Taksi yang kami tumpangi berhenti. "Sudah sampai," kata si supir taksi. Aku mengangguk singkat dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada si supir sebelum menyeret Sasuke turun.

Begitu aku turun aku dapat melihat sebuah gedung apartement. Eh…? Supir itu tidak salah tempatkan? Aku mengernyit heran melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh di depan mataku. Sebuah bangunan apartement yang tidak terlalu besar dan nampak kusam. Ini parah sekali, catnya banyak yang mengelupas, di beberapa bagian terdapat retakkan. Apa aku salah tempat? Aku tidak yakin tapi memang benar ini kok! Tidak salah lagi, alamatnya memang menunjuk ke tempat ini. Tapi kenapa tempat ini begitu jauh dari bayanganku? Apa Juugo sedang mengerjaiku?

Aku memecah keheningan. "Hei, apa kau memang tinggal disini?" Tanyaku tidak yakin.

Namun nihil. Tidak ada sahutan. Orang yang kutanyai sedang mabuk, dia memejamkan mata sambil menumpukan seluruh berat badannya padaku. Akhh… aku harus bertanya pada siapa? Ini sudah larut malam. Aku menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari – cari barang kali ada seseorang yang bisa kutanyai. Tetapi sepanjang mata memandang tak kutemukan satu orangpun. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa memang ini tempat tinggal Sasuke?

Aku memutuskan melangkah memasuki gedung itu. Bisa kurasakan kernyitan di dahiku semakin dalam saat aku mulai memasuki bangunan ini. Apa aku salah tempat? Kuperhatikan ini hanyalah bangunan kecil yang jauh dari kata mewah dan malah bisa disebut agak bobrok. Aku berjalan lurus mencari ruangan bernomer 5 sambil memapah Sasuke yang sempoyongan dan tidak sadar – sadar. Berapa gelas sih yang dia minum? Tidak dalam keadaan mabuk, tidak dalam keadaan sadar, dia tetap saja merepotkanku.

Tidak lama kutemukan juga pintu bernomer 5 di lantai 1 dan terletak paling ujung. Aku berhenti di depan pintu kayu yang agak kusam. "Kunci! Hei, teme! Mana kunci ruanganmu?" Aku bertanya ke Sasuke yang memejamkan mata dalam papahanku. Aku berdecak saat tidak menerima respon apapun darinya. Aku berinisiatif mencari kunci sendiri di saku – saku celananya dan ini dia! Aku mendapatkan kunci ruangan berada di saku kiri celana jeansnya. Tanpa buang – buang waktu aku langsung memasukan kunci ke lubang kunci, kuputar dengan ragu – ragu. Takut salah apartement.

Namun suara "klek," pelan membuat keraguanku hilang berganti menjadi keheranan. Jadi benar Sasuke tinggal di apato ini? Tapi setahuku keluarga Uchiha itu kaya raya. Tapi kenapa Sasuke tinggal disini? Ini sebuah misteri.

Daripada memkirikan itu lebih baik kubawa Sasuke masuk. Aku menemukan sebuah futon yang telah tergelar dalam ruangan kecil ini. Aku bernafas lega saat aku berhasil menidurkan Sasuke disana. Sasuke langsung mengerang pelan tapi dia tidak membuka mata, dia bergerak pelan mungkin menyamankan diri di atas tempat tidurnya.

Aku duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang langsung jatuh tertidur. Kuamati tempat tinggal Sasuke. Ini sangat berbeda dari bayanganku selama ini, kupikir aku akan menemukan sebuah apato mewah dengan berbagai fasilitas yang waw tapi aku malah menemukan apato yang… -jujur- jelek. Tampaknya Sasuke tinggal seorang diri di ruangan sempit ini. Ruangan ini hanya seluas kamarku, umm… mungkin agak lebar sedikit. Di arah kanan terdapat pintu yang kuyakini itu pasti kamar mandi, lalu di kiri pintu itu ada kulkas kecil yang bersebelahan dengan kompor, di dekat sana terdapat satu meja kecil dengan dua buah kursi yang kesemuanya terbuat dari kayu. Meski sempit dan perabot – perabot disini berdesakan tapi ruangan ini sangat rapi, berbeda jauh dengan kamarku.

"Hooammm…" aku menguap. Merasakan kantuk yang datang terlambat. Mungkin karena tadi membawa Sasuke yang berat kemari jadinya aku lelah lalu mengantuk. Dipikir – pikir ini sudah malam sekali, -entah aku kerasukan apa- aku memutuskan untuk menginap disini saja. Lagipula aku takut pulang sendirian malam – malam begini.

Aku merogoh saku, mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi telepon rumah. Aku baru ingat tadi ketika aku pergi karena mendapat panggilan dari Juugo aku hanya bilang pada ibuku bahwa aku ada keperluan mendesak dengan temanku tanpa memberi tahu kemana aku pergi. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir jika aku memang akan menginap disini malam ini.

Suara ibuku terdengar berkata, _"hallo…"_ dari seberang sana.

"Ibu, sepertinya aku akan menginap saja di tempat temanku."

"_Hah Naruto? Kau dimana?"_

"Ya, ini aku. Aku sedang di tempat temanku. Ini sudah larut malam… jadi kupikir aku akan menginap disini."

"_Oh, baiklah."_

"Hmm... kurasa begitu saja. Oyasumi ibu," aku menutup panggilanku.

Setelah itu aku meletakkan ponselku di sebelah futon dan membaringkan diri di sebelah Sasuke. jantungku berdegup, berdebar – debar tanpa mampu kucegah. Aku bahkan nyaris lupa kekesalanku seharian ini. Selalu saja, aku dengan mudahnya dapat lupakan kekesalanku pada Sasuke.

* * *

xTBCx

…

RnR?

…


	3. Chapter 3

Hello~ Kyuu disini… ada yang kangen XD

Yosh! Ini chapter ketiga… maaf jika kurang memuaskan m(_ _)m

Tapi sebelum ke cerita Kyuu bakal cuap – cuap balas review dulu yak hehe

**Shere, SNlop, Akane-Rihime, Yuu-chan Namikaze, blackjackrong, seitachann, chipana, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, shiro144, miszhanty05, intan pandini85, mr. x, miira. Dewi15, Efi astusti 1, gici love sasunaru, iche cassiopeiajaejoong, Jasmine DaisynoYuki** : Yupp ini uda dilanjut, selamat membaca, semoga puas, terimakasih untuk kunjungannya hehe :D

**Ryuusuke583** : Hah… sesak? Oke, tarik nafas dulu… tahan… keluarkan… tarik nafas… tahan selama satu jam… jangan keluarkan #plakkk XD Happy Ending? Umm… oke, bakal Kyuu pikir #doubleplakplak BTW Thanks sudah membaca dan me-review

**Ifu Uchiha** : Maaf sudah membuat bingung, tapi –kayaknya– di chapter ini bakal di jelasin soal itu deh XD soal kenapa Sasuke tinggal sendirian, itu bisa jadi kalo ngak diusir ya dia yang kabur khehehe…

**Igotyou** : Iya, Naruto emang baik banget gitu disini khehehe… cintanya pan uda mendalam banget ama si Sasuke makanya dia jadi sesabar itu, mau diginiin mau, mau digituin -meski dalam mulutnya dia menggerutu- terus dia juga gampang banget lho maafin kesalahan – kesalahan Sasuke, tau dah kenapa bisa begitu si Naru… XD

**Damchu93** : Terimakasih sudah ngasih review 'n mampir baca di Fic aneh ini :)

**Zadita Uchiha** : Naru ngak takut soalnya dia lebih takut pulang sendirian malem – malem di jalan yang uda super sepi, naru takut ketemu hantu khehehe… lagian si Sasuke juga uda pulas tidurnya, makanya Naruto yakin dia ngak bakal macem – macem ato mungkin sebenernya Naruto malah pengen di macem – macemin ama Sasuke XD *digetokNarutopakepalu*

**Yola yaoi** : AHHH INI UDA KYUU UPDATE! *sambar-kondomnya-dikasih-ke-sasuke-buat-ini-itu-sama-Naruto* XD

**Akira Hikari** : Aduh… Fic ini dibilang keren… jadi malu (^/^) ya ini dilanjut… terimakasih sudah mampir

**Reiasia95** : Ah… arigatou sudah suka hehe… alasan Sasuke tinggal di apato kek begitu kayaknya bakal di jelasin di beberapa chap ke depan… ngak lama kok… suerrr XD Reaksinya? Pengen tahu? Ayo baca~ XD

**Saphire always for onyx** : itu soalnya Naruto super baek hati 'n uda terlalu mendalam perasaannya ama si Sasuke jadi gampang banget bagi dia buat maafin Sasuke hohoho XD terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri mampir disini…

**Iyes Zayyana** : Mau scene Naruto di grape – grape? O,o? oohhh tenang itu ada saatnya nanti. Pasti.

**Namikaze Fuu-chan** : Hahaha Kyuu ngak tahu harus bilang apa #plakk# Anyway makasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan diri untuk review :D

**Miss horvilshy** : khehehe ada 2 kemungkinan kenapa Sasuke hidup mandiri. Kalo ngak diusir ya dia yang minggat XD Mau tahu gimana tanggapan Sasuke pas dia bangun? Nahh ayo baca chap ini hehe

**Zhiewon189** : Alasannya sih sederhana… Yaitu ayo baca chapter – chapter selanjutnya #plakkk# dan masalah kenapa Sasuke kerja, tinggal di apato kecil itu juga sebab-sebabnya bisa ditemukan di chap – chap berikutnya #doubleplak# XD Sasuke ikut balapan, soalnya hadiahnya berupa uang yang lumayan banyak, bisa dijadiin biaya hidupnya gitu khehehe

**Hollow concrete** : Iya saya penggemar mereka, saya suka gajet, suka banget malah :D mau baca yang Reituki? Mari berkunjung ke blog saya ( .com) disana juga ada beberapa fanfic tentang the GazettE *promosi mode:on* XD

**7D** : Iya Naruto itu terlalu baik… terlalu baik banget malah. Makasih uda sempetin diri buat review n gregetan (?) juga XD

Untuk yang kedua Kyuu ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang uda ngefavorite/ngefollow: **LuTan, Sakuramizuu, musriaya, Reika Chintanda, pluspitasary, gloinemask, blackjackcrong, uchiwawa, zadita Uchiha, yola yaoi, bright16, himekaruLI, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, reiasia95, Iyes Zayyana, ayurifanda15, Namikaze Fuu-chan, Dewi15, akai kuro, miss horvilshy, efi astuti1, YukiIcePrincess, Zhiewon189, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, nyi saripah, hollow concrete, Ichiro Makoto, dedeph, sakuranatsu90, hendrawan putra948, ai73, erikafujo, minetsune09, Helena choi, gdtop, JasmineDaisyYuki, lolipopkwon88, sasunaru1106, LhieaPrivie, XiuNiiChan, dan para pembaca baik yang meninggalkan jejak maupun tidak.**

* * *

**Terimakasih semuanya**

**Review, Fav, 'n Follow kalian bikin Kyuu semangat bikin cerita hehe**

* * *

**Title : MINE**

**Author : Akiame Kyuuran**

**Pairing : Sasunaru**

**Chapter : 3**

**Rate : M (buat amannya)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**OOC, Yaoi, BL, MxM, POV berganti – ganti, GaJe, typo(s), Author amatir, bahasa acak – acakan, tidak sesuai EYD, dan kekurangan – kekurangan lainnya**

**~Fanfic ini Hanya untuk kesenangan semata~**

* * *

**~Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

Suara kicau burung begitu berisik, suaranya bersahut - sahutan membuatku terbangun. Aku menggeliat dan menguap, mencoba bangkit dan segera merasa pening menyerang kepalaku. Ckk… semalam aku pasti terlalu banyak minum. Tidak banyak yang kuingat, bahkan bagaimana caranya aku bisa pulang saja aku tak tahu. Mungkin Juugo atau Suigetsu yang mengantarku pulang sebab hanya mereka yang tahu tempat tinggalku saat ini.

Pagi ini sepertinya cerah. Bisa kuduga begitu karena biasanya ketika aku bangun pagi aku selalu merasakan udara yang dingin. Tapi entah mengapa pagi ini terasa hangat, terutama di bagian sisi kananku. Aku menoleh untuk mencari tahu penyebab kehangatan yang terasa lembut ini. Dan….

ASTAGA!

Aku nyaris berteriak dengan sangat tidak Uchiha andai saja tidak kututupi mulutku dengan tangan. Apa yang kutemukan pagi ini sukses membuatku terbelalak tidak elit. "Na-Naruto…?" Aku menyebut secara lirih nama sosok penyebab kehangatan lembut itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau disini?" Tanyaku.

Sedetik kemudian aku menepuk jidat, menyadari ketololanku. Aku bertanya pada orang yang sedang tidur nyenyak, huh? Tentu saja tak akan ada jawaban. Aku menggelengkan kepala, mendengus geli saat menyadari tingkahku yang tiba - tiba _out of character_. Kutenangkan diriku dan memikirkan hal yang lebih penting.

Saat ini beberapa pertanyaan serta asumsi tumbuh subur di kepalaku. Aku menduga – duga bahwa dia semalamlah yang mengantarku pulang lalu entah kenapa dia memutuskan tidur di sebelahku… ah… tidur disebelahku?! Berarti semalam kami tidur bersama!

Aku mengernyit, bertanya – tanya bagaimana bisa dia membawaku pulang? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku mabuk? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tempat tinggalku? Mungkinkah Juugo atau Siugetsu lah yang memberi tahu Naruto? Ya, mungkin begitu. Daripada memikirkan bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa ada disini, lebih baik ku nikmati momen ini

Aku perhatikan wajah Naruto lekat – lekat. Dia kelihatan begitu lelap. Semakin kudekatkan wajahku hingga aku dapat melihat secara jelas seluruh gurat wajahnya dan aku baru menyadari bahwa Naruto mempunyai bulu mata lentik yang indah. Naruto nampak sangat damai, dia terlihat semakin menggemaskan jika sedang tertidur seperti ini. Aku menatap lekat bibir merahnya yang seolah selalu merayuku untuk mencicipinya. Bibir merah itu bahkan terlihat lebih menggiurkan dibanding tomat.

Cuupp~

Dengan lancang seperti biasa, kudaratkan kecupan pada bibir menggodanya. Cuma sebuah kecupan ringan serta singkat yang tidak akan membuat Naruto terbangun. Kubelai pipinya, merasakan betapa lembut kulit _tan_ itu. Perlahan bisa kurasakan sudut bibirku tertarik melengkung keatas. Melihat wajah tidur pulasnya aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Srekk… Tringg… Trekkk… Tringg…

Bunyi berisik yang terdengar seperti bunyi piring dan sendok yang berbenturan mengusik tidurku, serta merta membuatku terbangun. Aku menggeliat lalu bangun dan duduk sembari mengucek – ucek mata. Dalam benakku, aku keheranan, apa yang dilakukan ibuku sepagi ini dalam kamarku?

Kukumpulan kesadaran dan mengakhiri acara mengucek – ucek mata. Saat mataku telah terbuka sempurna, aku langsung memekik tertahan ketika pemandangan yang kulihat ini bukanlah kamarku. Aku tidak sedang berada di kamarku… jadi ini kamar… ini kamar… ah, ingatan kejadian semalam membanjiri kepalaku. Dan tanpa sengaja aku menyebut nama, "Sasuke…" dengan cukup keras.

"Hn? Apa?" Sahut Sasuke. Pasti karena ruangan ini amat kecil serta tidak dipisahkan oleh dinding apapun maka Sasuke dapat mendengar panggilan tak sengajaku. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, dia menoleh kearahku. "Kau sudah bangun? _Ohayou Dobe,_" sapanya dengan senyum tipis yang membuatku tertegun. Setelah menyapaku, Sasuke berbalik, kembali ke kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Oh-ohayo…" balasku gugup, aku tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Diam – diam aku mengomeli jantungku yang kini berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasa gara – gara melihat senyuman Sasuke. "Ckkk…. Ahh, gawat! Perasaanku ini semakin parah saja," gumamku lirih dan kupastikan kali ini hanya diriku sendiri yang mampu mendengar. Kuletakkan tanganku di depan dada, aku mampu merasakan debaran jantungku yang menggila. "Ini tidak baik," ujarku dengan lesu.

"Cepatlah cuci mukamu dan ayo sarapan." Titah Sasuke tiba - tiba membuatku tersadar dari pikiran. Aku memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah sibuk meletakkan piring - piring ke atas meja makan.

"Umm… baik." Aku menurut, sesegera mungkin bangkit. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju satu – satunya kamar mandi yang terdapat di apato kecil Sasuke.

.

_skip_ _adegan Naruto di kamar mandi_

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Duduk berhadap – hadapan di meja yang sama dengan Sasuke. Aku merasa canggung dengan keadaan ini, yang kulakukan sejak tadi hanya menatap sepiring omelet yang beraroma sedap di depanku. "Err… Sasuke, kau yang memasaknya?" Tanyaku menyangsikan.

Sasuke berdecak pelan. "Kau tak percaya kalau aku yang memasaknya? Jangan banyak tanya dan cepat makan!" Perintah Sasuke seraya memasukkan sesuap makanan berjenis sama dengan makanan yang disediakan untukku. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak menaruh racun di makananmu," ujar Sasuke. Dia pasti menilai ekspressi wajahku yang curiga.

Aku melirik Sasuke yang sedang asyik makan. Sepertinya rasa makanan ini memang normal. Aku takut mungkin saja makanan ini terasa aneh di balik penampilan serta aromanya yang begitu menggiurkan. Ragu – ragu aku akhirnya menyendok makanan ini juga. Aku mengunyahnya perlahan dan begitu lidahku mampu merasakannya, kuputuskan masakan Sasuke tidak buruk… oh, oke! Maksudku sangat lezat. Ini bahkan lebih enak dari masakanku sendiri –yang sejujurnya– sering gagal. Aku makan dengan lahap. Ini sungguh enak.

"pelan – pelan _Dobe. _Kau suka?" Sasuke bertanya memecah keheningan yang melingkupi kami.

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Hu-um," gumamku dengan mulut penuh makanan. Entah benar atau tidak, kupikir selintas aku melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Yeah, mungkin _mood_nya sedang baik hari ini.

Setelah itu sama sekali tidak ada percakapan di antara kami. Kami makan dengan khusyuk, yang terdengar dalam ruangan ini hanyalah bunyi denting(?) piring dengan sendok. Sasuke mengunci mulutnya rapat – rapat, jadi akupun melakukan hal yang sama.

Pagi ini aku sadar bahwa beberapa presepsiku mengenai Uchiha Sasuke ada yang salah. Yaitu; sasuke tidaklah tinggal di sebuah apato mewah, Sasuke ternyata hidup mandiri, dia bisa memasak dan masakannya enak! Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan hal yang mengganggu pikiranku sejak semalam, tentang kenapa Sasuke tinggal di tempat seperti ini? Bukankah dia itu anak Uchiha Fugaku si pengusaha kaya raya? Apakah dia bertengkar dengan keluarganya? Uhm, tapi kurasa itu terlalu pribadi… lagipula aku ini siapanya sehingga berhak bertanya semacam itu. Iya kan?

"Hei, _Dobe,_" panggil Sasuke tiba – tiba.

Aku menatap tidak suka kearah Sasuke yang sudah selesai sarapan,sebenarnya aku ingin protes dengan panggilan yang dia berikan padaku tapi yang terlontar dari mulutku malah cuma kata, "apa?" Dan jangan tanya! Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku selalu menyahut saat dia memanggilku _dobe._ Cih, menyebalkan!

"Hari ini kau ada acara?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar yang tidak membuatku merasa curiga. Aku mengingat-ingat dan tanpa pikir panjang aku menggeleng. "Kalau begitu kali ini kau harus mau pergi denganku," katanya mutlak dan membuatku menyesal karena telah menggelengkan kepala tadi.

Aku mencoba mengelak, "a-aku baru ingat! Kupikir hari ini ibuku minta di antar ke _mall_," ujarku seratus persen dusta.

Sasuke mendengus, tidak mau percaya dengan mudah. "Tidak. Kau akan pergi denganku hari ini," dia memutuskan seenak rambut pantat ayamnya.

"Pe-pergi kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Ke suatu tempat," jawab Sasuke tidak menjelaskan apapun.

Setelah itu Sasuke bungkam. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah saat dia memberikan _death glare_-nya secara cuma – cuma ketika aku hendak memprotes. Aku menghela nafas pasrah, tidak dapat mengelak dari ajakannya lagi. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti. Aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku disuatu tempat asing yang tak kukenal atau mungkin dia akan melakukan hal – hal buruk padaku. Yeah, bagaimanapun juga aku harus waspada. Aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti kemarin terulang –saat aku ditinggal begitu saja dalam keadaan 'tegang'–

.

.

.

Setelah dibawa taksi entah kemana dan berjalan kaki beberapa menit, kami sampai di tempat ini. Akhirnya aku tahu tempat yang dimaksud oleh orang itu.

Sekarang kami berada di sebuah bukit kecil yang sepi. Dibawah naungan pohon _momiji_ kami duduk berdua. Sasuke memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan mata beriris bak onyx itu. Dia bersandar di bahuku, nyaman sekali. Sejak tadi kami hanya saling terdiam, tidak seorangpun membuka mulutnya dan akupun tidak berniat memulai percakapan. Aku menutup mulut, memasrahkan bahuku dijadikan sandaran olehnya. Aku jadi bertanya – tanya, mungkinkah tubuhku ini sangat enak dijadikan sandaran? Semacam bantal begitu? Ini bukanlah bertama kalinya dia tidur dengan aku sebagai bantalnya, Ah… sekarang sandarannya maksudku.

Apa dia benar - benar tertidur? Kulirik Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata. Mungkin ini disebabkan efek bahu _sexy_-ku makanya dia bisa merasa begitu nyaman, _ooppss_… lupakan ocehan anehku barusan!

Suasana disini memang damai. Angin berhembus sejuk membuat rambut kuningku meliuk. Kami memang hanya saling terdiam namun kuakui –kenyataan menyedihkan ini– bahwa aku merasa senang, menikmati setiap momen ini bersamanya. Kuamati wajah Sasuke yang tenang, dapat kurasakan sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirku. Entah senyum ini tergolong senyum tulus, senyum manis, senyum pahit atau apa… yang jelas aku tidak mampu mengklasifikasikan jenis senyumanku kali ini.

Jika dilihat – lihat Sasuke memang tampan ya… pantas begitu banyak orang yang terperangkap oleh pesonanya –termasuk aku– hingga menjadi orang bodoh yang menyedihkan. Mau saja terus – terusan dipermainkan. Aku sudah lelah dipermainkan olehnya. Tapi, aku ingin bertahan lebih lama… sedikit lebih lama. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai jatuh cinta pada manusia brengsek satu ini. Terkadang aku sepenuhnya tidak memahami diriku yang selalu bisa memaafkannya dengan mudah, yang selalu membencinya tapi juga mencintainya, yang selalu diam meski dipermainkan berulang kali, yang selalu menggerutu saat dia mengusikku tapi disaat yang sama juga merasakan kekurangan apabila sehari saja dia tidak hadir untuk mengacaukan hari – hariku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Suara berat Sasuke menarikku dari dunia pikiran. Dia bertanya dengan mata yang masih tetap terpejam.

"Tahu tentang apa?" Aku balik bertanya, tidak memahami maksud pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan.

"Semalam. Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disana dan membawaku pulang?"

"Oh, tentang itu ya…" aku mengangguk – angguk paham dan menatap lurus ke depan, pada pohon _momiji_ lain yang daun-daunnya digoyang angin. Lanjutku, "Juugo-_senpai_ menghubungiku dengan ponselmu, menyuruhku datang ke bar itu. Dia juga yang memberi tahukan tempat tinggalmu. Jadi… Sasuke, kenapa kau minum begitu banyak?" Pertanyaan itu muluncur begitu saja dari kedua belah bibirku tanpa sempat kuproses.

Lama Sasuke terdiam hingga kupikir dia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku. Namun, aku salah. "…aku… tidak tahu," katanya setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

Oh, itu bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan. Tampaknya Sasuke tidak mau mengakui alasan sebenarnya. Kupikir dia sedang ada masalah, bukankah biasanya –di film – film yang kutonton– orang - orang sering memilih mabuk – mabukkan ketika mengalami suatu masalah? Ya, pasti dia tidak ingin menceritakan masalahnya kepada orang tidak penting sepertiku. Mendapat pemikiran ini, aku tersenyum pahit.

Kulirik Sasuke yang terdiam lagi, pandangannya melamun. "Hei, Sasuke…" panggilku.

"Hn?" Dia menyahut, lepas dari lamunannya karena suaraku.

"Apa kau suka menghabiskan waktumu di tempat seperti kemarin? Kenapa kau sangat suka dengan tempat semacam itu?"

"Ya… bisa dibilang aku memang sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu. Tapi, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan tempat – tempat ramai," aku Sasuke yang membuatku bingung.

Aku mendengus tidak percaya. "Tidak terlalu suka tapi kenapa kau sering datang kesana?" Lagi – lagi mulutku mengeluarkan pertanyaan tanpa pikir panjang. Ini pasti karena rasa penasaran aneh yang menggeletik hatiku, menyebabkan mulutku terus menerus menelurkan pertanyaan dan mungkin ini juga karena aku suka mendengar suara Sasuke. Sangat jarang, bahkan mungkin inilah pertama kalinya kami bicara senormal ini. Maksudku tanpa melibatkan cumbuan, ciuman serta sentuhan – sentuhan yang membangkitkan hasrat dan berakhir dengan kondisi menyedihkanku –ditinggalkan ketika sudah terpanggil–

"Aku bekerja disana."

"Oh… eh?! Bekerja?" Aku menoleh cepat kearah Sasuke, pergerakan ini membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari bahuku. Aku tidak salah dengar bukan? Tapi aku yakin sekali Sasuke barusan berkata bahwa dia bekerja disana. "Kau bekerja disana? Kupikir kau…"

"Kau pikir aku hanya mabuk – mabukkan disana?" Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Pikiranmu buruk sekali ya tentangku," ujarnya sembari menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir.

"Kau bekerja?" Aku mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, masih belum percaya jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke bekerja. Kenapa dia harus bekerja? Ini menambah daftar pertanyaan di kepalaku.

"Kenapa kau memasang ekspressi tak percaya begitu, huh?"

"Uhm… tidak. Hanya saja aku cuma melihatmu mabuk."

"Itu karena _shift _kerjaku sudah selesai. Hari sabtu jam kerjaku sebentar," jelas Sasuke dan aku tak menemukan kebohongan baik dalam mata malamnya maupun dalam nada suaranya.

Dia sungguhan bekerja?! Kenapa seorang keturunan Uchiha yang kaya raya harus bekerja? Kenapa pula dia tinggal di apartement kecil? Aku merasa penasaran akan kehidupan yang Sasuke jalani, dia sangat misterius. Mungkinkah dia minggat dari rumah? Atau ada masalah dengan keluarganya? "Kau bekerja sebagai apa?" Tanyaku penuh rasa ingin tahu, dia tidak mungkin bekerja sebagai _host_ atau penari telanjang kan? Hehh, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya tapi kukira dia akan sangat laris, umh?

"Jangan berpikiran aneh – aneh tentang pekerjaanku," tegur Sasuke tiba – tiba. Dia menatapku tajam. "Hentikan cengiran anehmu! Itu menjijikan."

"Oh… hehehe…" aku cuma tertawa canggung. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku telah nyengir aneh gara – gara membayangkan pekerjaan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya pekerja paruh waktu di bar itu. Menjadi pelayan terkadang juga bersih – bersih disana."

Sasuke mengatakan semua itu dengan nada datar yang santai,, berbeda sekali dengan aku yang tercengang mendengar kata – katanya. Ada apa dengan hidupnya? Kenapa dia harus susah - susah? Setahuku keluarganya masih hidup. Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benakku bahwa Sasuke bekerja sebagai pelayan… bahkan juga bersih – bersih. Ini meruntuhkan beberapa deskripsiku tentang Sasuke yang kupikir manja dan selalu bergantung pada orang tuanya. Sungguh, ini jauh sekali dari semua bayanganku. Tidak ada tempat tinggal mewah, tidak ada kamar yang waw, tidak ada pemuda yang selalu dimanjakan orang tuanya.

"Kenapa kau bekerja? Kau kabur atau ada masala- ahh... maaf," aku menghentikan pertanyaan dan meminta maaf saat dia menatapku lekat. Aku pasti sudah membuat dia terganggu dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaanku. Tapi...

Ini hari penuh kejutan! Sasuke lagi – lagi mengejutkanku dengan kekehan renyahnya. "Hari ini kau banyak bicara, Naruto," kata Sasuke seraya mengangkat daguku hingga kami bertatapan. "Aku suka kau yang seperti ini…" Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis. Bisa kurasakan jantungku mulai menggila lagi ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Jarak kami sangat dekat, Sasuke mengecup pipiku dengan kecupan ringan seringan sayap kupu – kupu yang membuat pipiku memanas. "_You're mine_, Naruto…" tuturnya tepat sebelum bibir kami bertemu.

Awalnya itu cuma sebuah ciuman yang lembut, bibir kami hanya saling bertemu dan saling mencubit. Namun kemudian Sasuke memanaskan suasana dengan melumat bibirku, menghisap bibirku. Jantungku berdegup kencang menerima setiap sentuhan bibirnya pada bibirku.

Aku nyaris hanyut dalam ciuman memabukkan ini jika saja ingatan tentang Sasuke yang sedang mencium gadis di bawah pohon sakura tidak menyerangku, lalu disusul pula dengan ingatan saat Sasuke 'beradegan ria' di atap sekolah. Tubuhku langsung kaku, serasa sulit untuk digerakkan ketika rasa panas dan dingin secara bersamaan seperti menuruni punggungku.

Perasaan cinta ini telah sangat dalam begitu pula dengan rasa sakitnya. Aku diam, membeku dibawah ciuman Sasuke. Debar jantungku kini menyesakkan, berdetak satu kali dengan hentakan kuat yang terasa sakit. Aku tidak bisa lepas dari orang ini… apa yang harus kulakukan?

.

.

.

**Rumah Naruto, Konoha. Malam hari sekitar 09.57 PM**

Setelah hari aneh penuh kejutan yang kualami, sekarang kurebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur empuk yang nyaman. Kepalaku terus berkecamuk, dipenuhi pertanyaan – pertanyaan mengenai kehidupan Sasuke yang misterius. Hatiku juga tidak ingin kalah dari kepalaku, ia ikut berkecamuk, merasakan pertentangan yang tak kunjung menemui titik terang. Sebagian hatiku merasa lelah dan sebagian lagi menolak merasa lelah, sebagian hatiku ingin ditinggalkan namun sebagian lagi tak ingin ditinggalkan oleh orang itu.

Sasuke. benar – benar _teme_. Sejak pertama kali kami bertemu, dia selalu membuat bingung diriku. Aku jatuh cinta, mencintainya… tapi aku juga lelah atas semua perlakuannya. Aku tak memahami jalan pikirannya. Aku tidak mampu bergerak sebab telah terperosok jauh ke dalam perangkap cinta. Aku telanjur jatuh hati padanya, akupun terlanjur sakit hati. Aku lelah tapi tak bisa berhenti. Aku tersenyum miris. Yang dilakukannya hanya terus menyakitiku. Aku sampai berpikir apa salahku padanya hingga menerima perlakuan macam ini?

Usai dari bukit itu, kami berpisah. Aku langsung pulang dengan taksi ke rumahku. Sekitar pukul dua siang aku tiba di rumah. Pikiranku sejak tadi sampai sekarang selalu memikirkan Sasuke. Sikapnya membuatku bingung, hingga detik inipun belum mampu kutemukan alasan mengapa Sasuke mengklaim bahwa diriku ini miliknya. Andai kata dia menyukaiku… andai kata kami memiliki persaan yang sama… Ah, tapi semua itu tidak mungkin kan? Buktinya dia masih berciuman dengan gadis lain bahkan juga bercinta dengan gadis lain.

Kupikir dia hanya ingin menyakiti perasaanku, mempermainkanku. Mungkin juga _playboy _itu mengatakan hal yang sama pada kedua gadis itu. Dulu kukira Sasuke bosan pada perempuan dan mencoba bermain – main dengan laki – laki, yang kebetulan laki – laki yang dipilihnya adalah aku. Tapi, sekarang semakin rumit saja saat aku tahu ternyata dia masih berhubungan dengan perempuan. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otak pemuda yang terkenal pintar itu? Apa diriku saja yang terlalu bodoh hingga tak mampu memahami jalan pikirnya? Ya, aku memang bodoh karena sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Sangat - sangat bodoh.

Ini tidak adil kan? Maksudku tentang diriku yang gampang sekali melupakan amarahku padanya. Aku pasti orang yang sangat baik hati! Aku masih ingat betul sekesal apa aku kemarin, masil jelas sisa – sisa rasa sakit tersebut di hatiku. Namun, begitu aku menatap mata tajam bak _onyx_ miliknya aku langsung luluh, sedikit saja melihat senyum Sasuke kemarahanku langsung lenyap. Seakan – akan aku bisa melepas segalanya hanya untuk melihat senyum itu terus terpampang di bibir yang selalu menciumku tanpa izin.

Akhir – akhir ini aku salut pada kepalaku yang mampu menampung segala kerumitan ini sekaligus. Kepalaku penuh pertanyaan. Aku masih penasaran tentang alasan Sasuke tinggal di apato kecil itu. Dia pasti bertengkar dengan keluarganya dan kabur dari rumah, cuma itu yang bisa kuasumsikan. Aku penasaran dengan kehidupan Sasuke, sungguh! Baru kali ini aku sepeduli ini akan kehidupan orang lain, padahal biasanya aku cuek.

"Arghhh…" aku mengerang kesal, benar – benar tidak mengerti! Memikirkan manusia satu itu selalu membuatku pusing dan jadi melankolis. Ini membuatku gila… lebih baik kupejamkan mataku dan mencoba tertidur.

Hei… apa kau percaya bila benci dan cinta itu beda tipis? Aku sangat percaya… dari benci aku jadi suka… Sasuke…

.

.

.

**Konoha, Konoha Senior High School.**

**08.30 AM**

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi tepat saat aku membuka pintu kelas. Hampir saja aku terlambat. Beberapa hari ini aku menderita insomnia gara – gara orang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. _Teme _satu itu benar – benar _teme _sejati! Dia bahkan tidak mengizinkanku tidur. Bayangannya, perilakunya serta segala kemisteriusannya tetap menjaga kesadaranku sepanjang malam, menjelang pagi aku baru dapat memasuki alam mimpi dan tak lama setelahnya alarmku berbunyi. SIAL!

Aku duduk di bangkuku dan segera meletakkan kepala diatas meja. Efek insomnia semalam… sekarang aku mengantuk! Kuharap aku bisa tidur beberapa menit saja sebelum _sensei_ datang. Tapi harapanku tidak terkabul. Belum genap semenit aku memejamkan mata, seorang guru berambut hitam panjang dan berkulit pucat memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

_Ring~ Ring~ Ring~_

Setelah sekitar tiga jam lebih mendengar _sensei _mengoceh akhirnya bel isrtirah berbunyi juga. Selama pelajaran berlangsung aku berjuang keras menahan kantuk. Penjelasan – penjelasan yang diocehkan _sensei_ malah terdengar bagaikan _lullaby_ yang membuaiku, menggoda mataku untuk terpejam. Tapi aku berupaya keras bertahan, bahkan beberapa kali kucubit diriku sendiri. Soalnya yang mengajar hari ini adalah Orochimaru _sensei_ maka akupun tak berani macam – macam. Aku masih sayang nyawa, aku tidak ingin dijadikan bahan percobaannya atau mungkin malah dijadikan makanan Manda –ular besar kesayangan Orochimaru-_sensei_–

Kukeluarkan ponselku, mengecek ada pesan atau tidak. Aku selalu mengecek kotak masuk ponselku saat jam istirahat begini –sudah jadi kebiasaan sejak berhubungan dengan Sasuke– untuk jaga – jaga barangkali dia menyuruhku datang menemuinya, dan aku lebih memilih menuruti permintaannya sebelum dia datang ke kelasku dan menyeretku seperti beberapa hari lalu.

Tapi hari ini kotak masukku kosong. Tidak ada pesan baru. Aku agak heran, karena Sasuke tak pernah absen menyuruhku kesana – kesini, ketempatnya berada bila waktu istirahat tiba. Tiba – tiba aku merasa dingin, seolah dicengkram ketakutan. Benar, bisa kurasakan kecemasan muncul dalam hatiku. Aku menggenggam ponselku erat – erat. Bosan… dia sudah bosan padaku….? Maka dari itulah dia tidak menyuruhku menemuinya.

Kenapa aku begini takut ditinggal olehnya? Padahal dulu aku terus memohon – mohon, berdoa agar dia segera bosan padaku. Ketika doaku tampaknya mulai terkabul, kenapa aku malah tak merasa senang? Haah… jelas ini karena aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Pada si Uchiha _teme _Sasuke.

Aku menggosok – gosok mataku yang terasa panas. Tidak! Aku tidak akan menangis hanya karena orang brengsek itu.

.

.

.

Bahkan sampai pulang sekolahpun tidak ada pesan darinya. Ini bukan berarti aku menanti pesan dari Sasuke… aku cuma… oke! Aku memang begitu, aku tak akan mengelak. Aku akan jujur supaya perasaanku tidak saling bertentangan lagi. Aku juga tidak melihat batang hidu– lebih cocok jika kuganti aku juga tidak melihat ujung rambut pantat ayamnya satu kalipun. Mungkinkah dia tidak masuk hari ini?

Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang, dan aku segera bergegas. Sambil membawa tas sekolah aku keluar dari area sekolah. Aku akan mampir dulu ke sebuah _minimarket_ yang ada di dekat sini. Aku ingin membeli beberapa camilan, persediaan camilanku sudah habis semalam –sebab tidak bisa tidur jadi kumakan semua–

Tidak lama akupun sampai di _minimarket_ yang kutuju. Aku baru akan membuka pintu saat seseorang yang familiar keluar dari dalam dengan sekantong kecil belajaan entah apa.

"Eh… Naruto," sapanya. Dia nampak terkejut melihat kehadiranku disana.

"H-hai…" aku balas menyapanya dengan canggung.

~TBC~

RnR?

A


	4. Chapter 4a

**Maaf lama update, soalnya aku lagi kencantol ama beberapa cerita yang menarik jadi ngak bisa berhenti baca baca dan baca XD ditambah lagi sinyal internet yang kecantol entah dimana, bikin tambah males aja X_X**

**Karena chapter kemarin pendek banget, makanya sekarang di chapter ini Kyuu panjangin. Maaf ngak balas review satu-satu tapi terimakasih untuk : Wulan384, guardian;s feel, miss horvilshy, Mami Fate Kamikaze, choikim1310, Justin cruellin, blackjackcrong, Quest (yang ngak baca tapi ngatain Author maho or lesbi XD), muhammadbarry, ichecassiopeiajaejoong, versetta, shiroi144, gici love sasunaru, amechan, yukiko senju, Dewi15, Uchikaze Miizuiiro, Ryuusuke583, hanazawa kay, sapphire always for onyx, saniwa satutigapuluh, reiasia95, zadita Uchiha, jewELF, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, efi astuti 1, Damchu, mizshanty05, Kagaari, Ifu Uchiha, realph, Ryuunji Namikaze, Gakarian, syikajae, oryn5, mahameru kedamaian, chachatasia, KeO JJCouple, Kyuubi TheDemonFox, The Greatest Archer, SeseFujoshi, Lhiaa, elleinadk, norfatimah96, BubbleePororo, Dovyqueensan, Aoi Mitha, fuJOshi07, viraoctvn, o.O rambu, Ai Naru-Chan, Darken L, sparkcloud0208, febry antic, mikohru, Akasuna no Akemi, Lhacalala, Me2210.**

**Pokoknya terimakasih untuk Yang sudah review, follow, nge-fav 'n baca FF pertama Kyuu. Kyuu harap kalian suka ^^**

* * *

**Title : MINE**

**Author : Akiame Kyuuran**

**Pairing : Sasunaru**

**Chapter : 4A**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**DLDR!**

**Yaoi, BL, MxM, OOC, POV berganti – ganti, GaJe, typo(s), Author amatir, bahasa acak – acakan, tidak sesuai EYD dan kekurangan – kekurangan lainnya**

**~Fanfic ini Hanya untuk kesenangan semata~**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

Aku ini aneh, seperti orang totol yang tidak mengerti dengan tindakan yang dilakukannya. Apa aku sudah gila karena menyukai orang itu? Ugh… aku tidak percaya aku melakukan ini, bukannya langsung pulang seperti rencana awal tetapi sekarang aku malah berada di depan pintu tempat tinggal orang itu. Iya, di depan pintu apartement bernomor 5 yang ditinggali Sasuke.

Entah ini tindakan yang tepat atau tidak tapi aku tidak mampu menghentikan diriku untuk merasa khawatir. Mungkinkah yang kulakukan ini sama dengan bunuh diri? Engh… bunuh diri tampaknya terdengar agak berlebihan mungkin lebih tepat seperti masuk ke sarang singa yang kelaparan? Eh, tapi apa singa punya sarang? Ugh… apa yang kupikirkan? Semakin melantur saja.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini gara – gara informasi dari orang yang kutemui di _minimarket_ dekat sekolah, jadinya sekarang aku merasa cemas ingin memastikan keadaan Sasuke.

**Flashback**

"Eh… Naruto," sapanya. Dia nampak terkejut melihat kehadiranku disana.

"H-hai…" aku balas menyapanya dengan canggung.

"Kau mau membelikan sesuatu untuk Sasuke ya?" tanya orang begigi runcing – runcing itu. Membelikan sesuatu untuk Sasuke? Kenapa aku harus membelikan si _teme_ itu? Apa juga yang harus aku beli?

Aku kebingungan dengan pertanyaannya. Dan belum rampung kebingunganku, Suigetsu menyodorkan kantong belanjaan yang dibawanya padaku. "Ee… eh… apa ini?" Refleks kuterima kantong plastik yang Suigetsu sodorkan.

Dia tersenyum lebar, memamerkan sederetan gigi mirip hiu miliknya. Tampaknya Suigetsu tidak menyadari atau mungkin bahkan tidak mempedulikan kebingunganku. Dia berkata, "kebetulan ada kau. Jadi aku titip saja ya, kau akan kesana kan? Jadi sekalian tolong berikan itu pada Sasuke."

"Titip?" Aku membeo bagai orang tolol. Heii, ada apa dengan orang ini?! Aku sedikitpun tidak berencana mengunjungi Sasuke lalu kenapa dia main titip? Memangnya aku mau bertemu Sasuke?

Baru saja aku akan protes, Suigetsu mendahuluiku, "lagipula kau sudah pernah ke apato Sasuke kan? Aku ada bar itu lho saat kau mengambil Sasuke yang mabuk." Aku baru akan menjelaskan tentang kesalah pahaman kecil ini –bahwa aku tidak akan pergi ke tempat Sasuke– tapi ketika akan kubuka mulutku untuk menjelaskan lagi – lagi Suigetsu memotong, "bilang juga pada Sasuke supaya cepat mengganti uang dari titipan itu." Dia menunjuk kantong yang kubawa, kuduga isinya adalah buah – buahan berbentuk bulat.

"Ano… Sebenarnya aku tidak akan ke tempat Sasuke," ujarku sebal. Akhirnya dapat juga kukatakan kalimat ini, sedari tadi Suigetsu selalu memotong ucapanku.

"Hah?" sekarang gantian Suigetsu yang kelihatan bingung. Dia mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau tidak akan kesana?" tanyanya heran, sebagai jawaban aku menggeleng mantap. "Kupikir kau akan menjenguknya."

Aku mengeryit. "Menjenguk? Sasuke sakit?"

Suigetsu memperlihatkan anggukan singkat. "Sasuke tidak memberi tahumu? Semalam Sasuke habis kecelakaan," tuturnya membuat mataku membulat dalam keterkejutan. Selama beberapa detik aku hanya terdiam membiarkan keterkejutan mengusai pikiran beserta hatiku dan dalam detik yang sama pula kecemasan mulai bangkit. "_Well,_ kalau begitu _sorry…_ biar kuantarkan titipannya sendiri," Suigetsu menarik kembali kantok plastik berisi –yang kuduga– buah dari tanganku. "Sampai jumpa," katanya sebelum berbalik dan mulai melangkah untuk meninggalkanku.

Sasuke kecelakaan? Itukah sebabnya tidak kutemui makhluk berambut ala pantat ayam itu hari ini? Itukah alasannya kotak masukku kosong tanpa satupun pesan darinya?

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi mulutku meneriakkan nama "Suigetsu-_senpai_," secara nyaring, mencegah dia pergi terlalu jauh. Aku melangkah cepat menghampirinya yang telah terpaut beberapa meter dariku. Suigetsu mengangkat sebelah alis, sepertinya dia mengucapkan sesuatu namun telingaku tidak menangkap apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya begitu aku berada di dekat dia.

Tanganku meraih –bisa juga dikatakan menyambar– kantong belanjaan yang dia bawa di tangan kiri. "Biar aku yang memberikan ini pada Sasuke," kataku kemudian tanpa melihat bagaimana reaksi Suigetsu aku langsung berlalu meninggalkannya.

**Flashback End**

Ya, begitulah asal muasal aku bisa berada disini, berdiri di depan pintu yang memiliki banyak goresan ini. Mungkin semenit lebih telah lewat dan aku masih belum juga mengabarkan kedatanganku. Aku sebenarnya masih ragu untuk mengetuk atau tidak, pasalnya Sasuke tidak memberi tahuku kalau dia mengalami kecelakaan. Aku takut dia akan terganggu oleh kedatanganku kemari yang tanpa meminta izin darinya terlebih dahulu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Si _teme _satu itu benar – benar berhasil mengacaukan pikiranku. Aku khawatir dan sesegera mungkin ingin memastikan keadaannya. Namun, saat ini aku merasa konyol. Sasuke pasti baik – baik saja kan? Maksudku Sasuke sedang ada di rumahnya dan bila Sasuke terluka parah pasti sekarang dia tidak mungkin di rumah kan? Jika lukanya parah, dia sekarang pasti tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

Aku menatap kantong yang kata Suigetsu tadi adalah belanjaan titipan Sasuke. Yeah, bagaimanapun aku telah sampai disini dan akupun harus menyerahkan belanjaan ini pada si penitip. Ku teguhkan hatiku, setelah menghela nafas panjang –yang terasa berat– akhirnya kuketuk juga pintu tersebut.

Tok…

Tok…

Tok…

Aku mengetuk perlahan, brrhati – hati sebab pintu ini nampak tua juga rapuh. Tidak lama kudengar suara kunci yang dibuka. Kugigit bibir, mencoba meredakan hatiku yang merasa gugup tiba – tiba. Ugh… perasaan ini tidak enak! Setelah khawatir, cemas sekarang gugup. Nanti apa lagi yang aku rasakan? Selalu saja… berada di dekat Sasuke membuat perasaanku tercampur aduk.

Cklekkk

Dan pintupun terbuka, menampakkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang terkejut oleh kehadiranku. Sedetik kemudian ekspressinya kembali datar, bisa kudengar sapaan biasa meluncur dari mulutnya, "_dobe?"_ tidak dapat dipungkiri Sasuke jelas – jelas tidak menyangka aku akan berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Hai," ucapku canggung. Sasuke menatapku lekat, aku tidak mampu menyimpulkan makna tatapan mata hitamnya. Uh… apa dia akan mengusirku?

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melepaskan tatapan mata yang membuatku merasa ditelanjangi. Aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi dalam suaranya seperti terdapat nada terkejut atau mungkin nada ketidak sukaan melihat kehadiranku?

"Ini…" aku mengangkat kantong plastik belanjaan yang kupegang sejak tadi, kuangkat cukup tinggi hingga Sasuke bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "Tadi aku bertemu Suigetsu. Ini titipanmu," terangku, menjawab pertanyaan yang tersirat pada ekspressi wajahnya.

"Oh," gumam Sasuke seraya mengambil kantong belanjaan dari tanganku. "Mau masuk?" tawarnya, dia membuat gerakan isyarat dengan kepala.

Dan –aku tidak percaya ini– aku mengangguk menyetujui. "Maaf, aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan kemari," ujarku.

Sasuke bergumam, "hn," pelan, kuanggap itu berarti dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dia bergeser sedikit, memberikanku celah untuk masuk ke dalam.

Aku terkejut karena tidak merasa takut ketika melangkah masuk ke dalam, padahal biasanya aku selalu takut diapa – apakan olehnya, tapi kali ini memang tidak ada sedikitpun rasa takut maupun kekhawatiran mengenai apa yang mungkin dia lakukan padaku. Apa aku menginginkannya? Apa aku mulai mesum? AH! Apa aku menginginkan melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasuke? Aish…! Apa yang aku pikirkan?!

Kudengar suara pintu ditutup, ini membuatku tersadar dari pikiranku yang mulai aneh – aneh. Aku berdiri di ruangan sempit ini, tidak tahu harus duduk dimana. Sasuke mendahuluiku, lalu aku mengekor padanya. Akhirnya aku duduk di kursi meja makan Sasuke. Dia tidak bicara apapun, Sasuke sibuk mengeluarkan belanjaannya yang ternyata berisi tomat – tomat merah segar –bukan buah seperti yang kuduga sebelumnya– lalu dia masukkan tomat – tomat tersebut ke kulkas kecil disana. Aku mengamati Sasuke yang sibuk dengan tomatnya. Merasa konyol sudah mencemaskan orang ini. Sasuke terlihat baik – baik saja. Yeah, tapi aku merasa lega juga. Syukurlah si _teme_ ini tidak kenapa – kenapa.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat, _dobe?"_ seru Sasuke tiba – tiba. Dia berbalik tanpa aba – aba, sudah selesai memasukkan tomat – tomatnya kedalam kulkas.

Aku tersentak, merona malu karena telah tertangkap basah memandanginya. Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah. "U-huh," aku bergumam tidak tidak jelas.

"Jadi apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu sampai kau kesini?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat bernafas lega, setidaknya dengan begini kami tidak perlu membahas ketertangkapanku yang sudah mengamatinya.

Aku menggigit bibir. "Umm, dia bilang kau habis kecelakaan. Tapi kau kelihatan baik – baik saja," ungkapku.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau harap aku terluka parah?"

"Eh? Apa?" aku terkejut mendengar tuduhannya. "Bukan! Bukan begitu! Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?!" aku menyangkal, tidak suka mendengar tuduhannya. Entah kenapa tuduhannya membuat hatiku terasa sakit. Ah, aku lupa kalau pemuda ini memang pakarnya menyakitiku. Terkadang aku sampai bertanya – tanya, jangan – jangan aku ini seorang _masochist_ sebab malah menyukai pemuda yang selalu menyakiti perasaanku.

"Lalu kau mengkhawatirkanku?" ini mungkin hanya khayalanku, namun sekilas aku seperti mendengar nada penuh harap dari suaranya. "Kau mencemaskanku, _dobe?_" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan yang intinya sama saat aku tidak kunjung menjawab. Aku malu, gengsi mengakuinya.

Menarik nafas. "Ya," kataku akhirnya. "Aku mencemaskanmu," akuku dengan wajah tertunduk tidak berani memandang sepasang mata laksana _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"Ahaha..." suara tawa renyah Sasuke membuat kepalaku terangkat, menoleh cepat kearahnya. Aku memandang takjub pemandangan langkah ini –bukan berarti belum pernah, hanya saja aku suka melihat dia tertawa–. Suara tawanya bagai suara lonceng yang merdu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" heranku, bukan berarti aku tidak suka melihat tawanya. Sasuke tertawa senang, entah karena apa aku belum paham atau lebih dapat dikatakan aku tidak berani menduga penyebab dia tertawa senang seperti barusan. Dia tertawa senang karena aku mencemaskannya? Oh, ayolah Naruto! Itu mana mungkin. Si _teme _itu mungkin hanya tertawa mengejekku… namun tawanya tadi bukanlah tawa mengejek! Haahh…

Sasuke berhenti tertawa, kini dia ganti tersenyum tulus dan ini membuatku terpaku takjub. Ketakjuban yang ditangkap oleh mataku turun menuju hati, menyebar keseluruh bagian tubuh, terutama jantungku, membuatnya berdegup gila – gilaan. "Terimakasih sudah mencemaskanku," ujarnya yang membuatku tertegun. Dia mengatakan terimakasih padaku? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

Aku terus menatap lurus kearahnya sementara degup jantungku semakin tidak terkendali. Berbeda dengan debaran menyakitkan yang membawa perasaan sesak, kali ini adalah debaran yang mendebarkan, uhh… sulit menjelaskannya! Ini seperti sebuah antusisme ketika kau melihat hal yang paling kau sukai, debaran ini –yang kurasakan– seakan membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri, membuat sudut – sudut bibirku tertarik keatas. Mati – matiian aku menahan diriku yang tiba – tiba jadi ingin nyengir. Yeah, aku tidak ingin terlihat konyol dengan cengiranku. Aku tidak ingin terlalu senang, tidak ingin terlalu terbang tinggi dan nanti terjatuh bakal sakit sekali.

Saat ini Sasuke memunggungiku, dia meraih gelas dan menuangkan cairan bening dari botol kedalamnya. "Ini, cuma ada air putih," ditaruhnya gelas berisi air itu ke hadapanku kemudian dia mengeser kursi di depanku dan mendudukinya.

"Tidak masalah," kataku sambil meraih gelas berisi air dingin dan meneguk isinya hingga tinggal tersisa separuh, tiba – tiba aku jadi haus. "Terimakasih." Aku meletakkan gelas kaca yang isinya telah kuminum kembali ke meja. Diam. Satupun dari kami tidak ada yang membuka mulut. Aku benci suasana hening semacam ini, hanya membuatku merasa canggung serta semakin gugup, jadi aku berinisiatif membuka mulut, melontarkan pertanyaan yang telah ada dalam benakku semenjak aku mendengar berita tentang kecelakaannya. "Um… jadi… kecelakaan yang kau alami itu… seperti apa?" nada suaraku terdengar aneh bahkan untuk telingaku sendiri.

"Bukan kecelakaan besar," jawabnya sembari menopang dagu. "cuma meninggalkan beberapa goresan kecil di tubuh." Sasuke manatapku dengan mata malamnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus menatapku seperti itu? Ugh… walaupun wajahnya terkesan santai tapi secara terang – terangan ditatap begitu membuatku merasa gugup. "Oh, begitu ya…" gumamku lirih.

"Hn. Cuma lecet di siku, lutut, dan punggung. Kepalaku tidak apa – apa karena memakai helm," kata Sasuke seraya mengelus sikunya yang baru kusadari ternyata ditempeli plaster. Ada tiga plester disekitar siku kanannya.

"Memangnya kau naik apa?" aku penasaran.

"Motor. Ban motorku selip."

Aku mengangguk. Tidak tahu harus bertanya apa lagi. Ingin _sih _bertanya lagi tapi aku takut salah bicara dan merusak suasana ini. Setidaknya dia baik – baik saja. Aku senang, tidak ada luka berarti yang dia derita. Ah, aku teringat sesuatu. "Lukamu tidak parahkan? Kenapa tidak masuk hari ini?"

Sasuke diam. Membuatku menggigit bibir, apa aku telah salah bertanya? "… aku hanya malas," akunya setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Kulihat senyum miring tercetak di bibirnya. "Kau merindukanku eh? _Dobe?_"

"A-apa?" aku kaget atas tuduhannya. Aku merindukan orang ini? Yang benar saja! Aku hanya cemas makanya aku kemari… tapi… tapi… err… apa memang begitu? Saat dia menyebut soal rindu, aku jadi teringat bahwa ada sesuatu yang hilang ketika dia tidak mengacaukan hariku di sekolah. Rasanya aneh menjalani hari yang terlalu damai tanpa gangguan – gangguan tingkah brengsek nan mesumnya, Uh-ohh… apa yang barusan kupikirkan?!

Srekk

Terdengar suara kursi begeser saat Sasuke berdiri. Mataku mengekori setiap pergerakan yang dia buat. Dia melangkah menghampiri tempatku duduk. Sasuke mendudukkan diri diatas meja, dia menunduk sehingga setengah badannya condong kearahku. "Kau merindukanku kan?" Sasuke bertanya sembari tangan kanannya meraih daguku. Diangkatnya daguku dan dia mendekatkan wajah hingga hidung kami saling bersentuhan. Dapat kurasakan nafasnya membelai wajahku.

"Sasuke…" kusebut namanya dua detik sebelum bibir kami bertemu.

Bibir hangatnya menyapu bibirku. Pertama dia memberikan kecupan ringan, kedua lebih dalam. Bibirnya terasa lembut, hangat serta memabukkan. Ini bukanlah ciuman basah yang menggairahkan. Ini sebuah ciuman penuh kecupan lembut yang menghanyutkan. Sensasi setiap sentuhan bibirnya menggetarkan hatiku.

Satu kecupan lagi di bibirku sebelum dia menjauhkan diri. "Makan malamlah disini!" kata Sasuke ketika dia telah kembali duduk tegak. Aku hendak membuka mulut tapi dia mendahului, "aku tidak menerima penolakan," ujarnya mutlak. Dia tersenyum menang saat aku menanggguk pasrah. "_Good boy._" Usai berkata demikian Sasuke turun dari meja, melangkah menuju dapur.

"Perlu bantuan?" aku menawarkan diri meski tidak yakin apakah aku bakal berguna. Kemampuan memasakku sungguh diragukan.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Sasuke yang kini memunggungiku. Dia sibuk memotong entah apa. aku tidak tahu apa yang dia potong sebab terhalang oleh tubuh jakungnya. "Sebelum kau datang sebenarnya aku sedang memasak."

"Oh…" gumamku. Pantas aku tadi mencium bau enak, bau bumbu – bumbu.

.

.

.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, mungkin bahkan tidak sampai setengah jam, masakan Sasuke telah siap. Sekarang semua masakannya berada diatas meja, siap disantap. Selama Sasuke memasak aku diam memperhatikannya bergerak cekatan mengiris ini, membalik itu, mencelup ini, menambah garam, menambah gula, kecap juga bumbu – bumbu lain yang tak kutahu apa. Dia seperti ahlinya saja, seperti sudah terbiasa.

Selama Sasuke memasak tidak terjadi pembicaraan apapun diantara kami. Sasuke tampak sibuk dengan dunia memasaknya. Sedang aku bergerak gelisah di kursi makannya, tidak terbiasa dengan keheningan, rasanya sangat tidak enak berpuluh – puluh menit harus mengunci mulut. Namun, aku juga tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memulai pembicaraan diantara kami.

Yeah, tapi sebenarnya tidak seburuk itu kok. Aku memang tidak suka dengan keheningan yang melingkupi kami. Tapi, aku cukup puas dengan memperhatikan sosok Sasuke memasak. Aku membunuh waktu dengan memandanginya, dan yang kulakukan ini membuatku terpesona lagi dan lagi. Ini bertambah gawat ketika perasaanku semakin mendalam. Aku selalu bertanya – tanya adakah kemungkinan dia menginginkanku seperti aku menginginkannya? Apa arti diriku baginya?

"Kenapa diam? Makanlah, _dobe_!" perintah Sasuke yang kelihatannya menyadari kebengonganku. "Ini tidak beracun."

"Ba-baik. Selamat makan," ujarku. Aku berusaha menyungingkan senyum, setidaknya dengan tersenyum rasa sakit di hati dapat sedikit memudar.

"Selamat makan."

Aku mengambil sepotong kroket buatannya. Rasanya enak. Aku tahu sejak pertama kali memakan masakan Sasuke aku telah menjadi penggemar masakannya. Sempat menyesal, pada awalnya aku meragukan kelayakan masakan yang lezat ini.

Kami berdua makan dengan tenang. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang ke Sasuke yang sedang makan dengan khusyuk, tidak berisik. Eksressinya datar seperti biasa. Puas melihatnya iseng – iseng sembari makan aku mengedarkan mata, mengamati ruangan kecil tempat tinggal Sasuke. Satu – satunya jam di ruangan ini menunjuk pukul 6:35 PM, diluar pasti sudah gelap –aku memang sore sekali saat datang kesini–. Ruangan ini hanya berupa satu ruangan tanpa dinding pemisah –kecuali toilet– semua bercampur menjadi satu, mulai dari dapur, ruang makan, tempat tidur. Oh ya, omong – omong futonnya tetap tergelar.

Blusshh

Wajahku terasa panas ketika teringat bahwa aku dan Sasuke pernah tidur bersama di futon itu. Ya, cuma tidur biasa namun tetap saja… sebenarnya saat itu jantungku berdebar – debar. Aneh rasanya saat mengingat kalau dulu aku selalu kesal dan takut di dekati olehnya, tetapi perlahan perasaanku berubah. Aku memang masih kesal dengan segala tingkah semena – menanya padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa lepas, bukan lagi karena alasan takut dia adalah kakak kelas, anak Uchiha Fugaku yang kaya raya maupun karena dia pimpinan genk Taka. Melainkan karena aku jatuh cinta padanya, terperangkap dalam pesonanya yang begitu kuat. Meskipun perasaanku pada Sasuke sepenuhnya berubah tetapi kesanku padanya tetap sama. Ralat! Beberapa tetap sama. Seperti dia yang egois, selalu mempermainkanku dan membuatku sakit hati. Haahh… mengingat ini aku hanya mampu tersenyum kecut.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka makanannya?" suara berat Sasuke membuatku tersadar bahwa aku baru saja memasang tatapan melamun -kuakui akhir – akhir ini aku jadi sering melamun-

"Tidak, ini enak. Sungguh…" aku berkata jujur.

"Kau melamun," asumsinya. Sasuke menaruh sumpitnya dan memandang lurus padaku.

Sekali lagi! Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus menatapku dengan cara seperti itu? Menyebabkan aku menjadi grogi serta terintimidasi. "Maaf," ujarku tidak menyangkal asumsinya.

"Katakan! Apa yang kau lamunkan?" dia menyelidik. Mata hitam yang menyerupai batu _onyx_ itu serasa menelanjangiku.

"A–"

Tokk…

Tokk…

Tok… Tok… Tokk…

Gedoran terkesan tidak sabar di pintu menghentikan ucapanku. Serentak kami berdua menoleh ke sumber suara. Sasuke berdiri, tanpa sepatah kata dia menggeser kursi lalu berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Apa pemuda ini begitu pendiam? Biasanya orangkan akan mengatakan tunggu sebentar, siapa, aku datang atau sejenisnya. Tapi, Sasuke tidak seperti itu, dia hening bahkan ketika memutar kunci untuk membuka pintu pun dia tetap diam.

Aku menjulurkan leher, mecoba melihat siapa yang datang karena letakku sekarang agak jauh dari pintu sehingga aku tidak mungkin melihat tamu yang mengetuk pintu tanpa segan – segan. Maksudku, pintunyakan kelihatan tua dan rapuh namun orang tadi tidak memiliki keraguan menggetuknya.

Kulihat tubuh Sasuke lenyap bersamaan pintu yang ditutup lagi. Dia keluar. Kenapa tidak menyuruh tamunya masuk? Pikirku keheranan. "Ahh…" pemahaman merasuk dalam otak, membuat tubuhku kaku dengan tidak nyamannya. Jangan – jangan yang datang adalah gadis berambut merah di atap itu atau gadis berambut merah muda di taman itu atau malah gadis lain lagi? Tidak aneh memang jika begitu banyak perempuan yang mengelilingi Sasuke. Dia memang popular serta digandrungi. Tetapi, setidaknya dia tidak harus meladeni mereka semua kan? _Playboy_ satu ini… ugh, benar – benar _teme_!

Pikiranku mulai meracau, mengutuki Sasuke. Kalau dia hanya mempermainkanku setidaknya jangan bersikap lembut padaku meski itu cuma sekali, seperti memasakan makan malam ini. Asal dia tahu kebaikan yang dilakukannya mampu membuatku serasa terbang. Aku bahagia. Tapi, sekarang aku terjatuh kedalam rasa sakit hati. Kecemburuan.

Aku sudah tahu! Sudah kusiapkan diriku untuk hal semacam ini. Namun, tetap saja… seberapapun aku sadar, seberapapun aku telah menyiapkan diri, selamanya aku tidak akan pernah siap menyaksikan hal semacam ini berlangsung tepat di depan mataku. Menyakitkan memang! Rasanya benar – benar menyakitkan ketika perasaan sesak yang sama seperti kemarin kembali memenuhi setiap rongga dadaku.

Aku lupa diri karena sarapan yang dia buatkan pagi itu, karena sikapnya di bukit itu, karena tawa renyahnya beberapa jam lalu juga karena makan malam yang dia masakan begitu enak. Aku nyaris melupakan rasa sakit mengenai fakta bahwa aku ini hanyalah mainannya semata. Barang pribadi miliknya yang dapat dia pakai dan dia buang sesuka hati.

Aku duduk gelisah saat Sasuke tidak kunjung kembali. Barang kali perempuan yang bisa memuaskannya ada di depan sana. Tentu saja, pasti bukan hanya aku yang tahu tempat tinggalnya kan? Setelah ini mungkin _teme_ _playboy_ satu itu akan 'bersenang – senang', dipuaskan perempuan di depan sana –tidak seperti aku yang memuakkan sehingga dia selalu meninggalkanku ketika tegang– bila Sasuke bisa puas dengan mereka lalu kenapa dia menyentuhku? Haah, ini masih misteri. Apa sebegitu menyenangkankah mempermainkan diriku? Adakah hal yang lucu dari ekspressiku ketika dipermainkan?

Gelisah membuatku tidak nyaman jadi kuputuskan untuk bangkit berdiri. Aku berjalan menuju pintu. Meneguhkan hati, siap pergi daripada nanti diusir dari sini. Saat aku mencapai pintu, ketika baru akan kuraih ganggang pintu tersebut, sayup – sayup pembicaraan di luar terdengar. Karena penasaran aku mengurungkan niat untuk membuka pintu dan malah menempelkan telinga pada pintu yang catnya sudah memudar ini. Aku ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan si _teme _dengan perempuannya.

"Kau sudah menemukan tempat tinggalku kan? Sekarang kau bisa pulang," suara Sasuke terdengar ketus. Aku bisa membayangkan saat ini ekspressi Sasuke pasti sangat tidak enak dilihat, menyeramkan. Mungkinkah dia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran gadis itu disini? Kenapa? Apa karena ada aku? Haha… Naruto! Naruto! Jangan sembarangan menyimpulkan! Jangan besar kepala hanya karena Sasuke terdengar tidak suka dengan kehadiran tamunya.

"Rupanya tinggal sendiri semakin membuatmu urakan," suara lain terdengar.

Eh?! Itu… bukan suara perempuan! Itu suara seorang pria. Jadi bukan perempuan 'teman main' Sasuke? Uh, tunggu, tunggu dulu! Kenapa tadi aku yakin sekali jika tamu Sasuke ini perempuan? Atas dasar apa? Oke, sekarang aku merasa konyol. Sia – sia tadi aku merasakan sesak dan sakit hati. Ya, tidak kupungkiri kalau aku merasa sedikit lega, perasaan lega membanjiri diriku saat tahu ternyata yang bicara dengan Sasuke adalah seorang pria, omong – omong siapa dia? Aku bertambah pensaran. Apa Sasuke juga 'bermain' dengan pria lain? Kusebut dia pria karena suara diluar terdengar seperti sudah bapak – bapak. Ugh… artinya Sasuke 'bermain' dengan orang yang lebih tua? Ah, aku pusing.

"Hn," Sasuke cuma bergumam tidak jelas seperti biasa. Jelas sekali ada ketidak sukaan disana.

"Kau bahkan tidak mempersilahkanku masuk. Dimana rasa hormatmu pada orang tua?"

"Tanyakan dulu dimana rasa pengertianmu pada anakmu." Suara Sasuke masih terdengar ketus dan dingin.

"Anak tidak tahu sopan santun! Aku kemari ingin menyuruhmu pulang, ayo pulang dan tinggalkan tempat bobrok ini. Apa yang sebenarnya kau kejar, Sasuke?"

"Kebebasan dari penjaramu."

"K-KAU!" nada pria yang kutahu lebih tua dari Sasuke itu meninggi. Pria itu sepertinya geram. Aku penasaran siapakah pria ini? Aku terus menyimak percakapan mereka. "Kau ini… benar – benar! Kemasi barangmu dan pulanglah," kali ini nadanya melembut, pria itu mencoba membujuk Sasuke. "Mikoto. Ibumu mencemaskanmu."

Ah, kukira aku tahu, pria itu ayahnya Sasuke? Berarti dia adalah Uchiha Fugaku.

"Suruh saja ibu berkunjung kemari. Aku tidak ingin pulang." Sasuke keras kepala, kukuh dengan keputusannya.

"Kubilang pulang! KEMASI BARANG – BARANGMU!" pria itu, Fugaku berteriak marah. Aku yang mendengarnya terlonjak kecil, kaget serta takut. Rasanya aku jadi mengerti darimana keseraman Sasuke ketika sedang marah – marah. Meski tidak melihat wajah pimpinan Uchiha itu, aku cukup mampu membayangkannya. Pastilah tidak jauh berbeda dengan wajah marah Sasuke. Satu kata; Menakutkan.

Kudengar tawa meremehkan Sasuke. "Pulang untuk menjadi bonekamu begitu? Lalu sekeras apapun aku berusaha kau tetap akan membanding – bandingkan aku dengan anak pertamamu yang tanpa celah itu kan?" kata Sasuke tidak kenal takut. Berani sekali dia.

PLAKKK

Mataku membulat mendengar suara tamparan yang nyaring. Itu pasti menyakitkan.

"Anak pembangkang sepertimu mungkin memang lebih baik tidak ada di keluarga Uchiha," ayah Sasuke berkata dingin, "kau anak tidak berguna." Dan setelahnya kudengar langkah kaki menjauh. Mungkin ayahnya pergi, menyerah mengajak Sasuke kembali.

Klekkk

"Akh…" aku terpekik pelan ketika tubuhku terdorong kebelakang karena pintu yang dibuka tiba – tiba. Akupun jatuh, mendarat dengan pantat di lantai.

"Na-Naruto…" Sasuke terkejut menyadari keberadaanku. "Kau tidak apa?" dia menghampiriku yang merona malu karena ketahuan menguping.

"Maafkan aku, aku tida–" kalimatku berhenti saat melihat jelas bekas tamparan di pipi putih Sasuke. Dia terluka? Maksudku bukan hanya karena tamparan tadi tapi juga karena perkataan ayahnya kan?

"Kau tidak apa _dobe_? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Sasuke berjongkok di depanku yang duduk di lantai karena habis terjatuh secara tidak elit. Aku mengamati Sasuke, mimik wajahnya santai –datar– seolah yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu bukanlah apa – apa. Dia terlihat biasa, tapi itu permukaan luarnya! Aku tahu, sorot mata hitam itu tidak dapat berbohong, dia terluka.

Greepp

"_Dobe_!" Sasuke terkejut. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Tubuhku dengan otomatis memeluknya. Merangkuh sosok yang sorot matanya terlihat terluka ini. Dia hanya pura – pura kuat, berpura – pura tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Aku tahu sebab anak manapun pasti merasa sedih apabila dikatakan tidak berguna oleh orang tuannya. Aku yang tidak jadi Sasuke saja merasa sedih apalagi orang yang bersangkutan. "Kau tidak apa – apa?" tanyaku bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang membalas pelukanku. Dia menyembunyikan kepalanya di perpotongan leherku. Jarak ini begitu dekat, bisa kucium wangi _shampoo-_nya yang segar.

"Aku baik – baik saja," ucap Sasuke tanpa nada yang berarti.

"Sungguh?"

Dapat kurasakan Sasuke mengangguk, helai rambut _raven-_nya menggelitikku. "Yang seperti tadi sudah biasa," aku Sasuke . Dia mengangkat kepala dari leherku, membuat diri kami sekarang bertatap – tatapan.

Sudah biasa katanya? Bukankah itu malah mengkhawatirkan karena sudah biasa? "Apa ini sakit?" aku melepas pelukanku pada tubuh ramping Sasuke, mengulurkan tangan, kusentuh pipi putih yang kini memerah karena bekas tamparan. Aku merasakan kulit pipi Sasuke terasa begitu lembut di telapak tanganku, membuatku ingin berlama – lama disana. Kubelai perlahan bekas tamparan di pipinya. Jangan tanya kenapa! Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku berani melakukan ini. Ini semua kulakukan tanpa pikir panjang, seperti spontan, otomatis tubuhku begerak dengan sendirinya.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Ini tidak sakit," ujarnya. Dia menggenggam tanganku yang berada di pipinya, dia memberi kecupan singkat pada tanganku dengan bibirnya yang begitu hangat, terasa panas pada kulitku. "Hei, _dobe_… terimakasih," tutur Sasuke yang membuatku tidak mengerti, aku merasa tidak melakukan apapun hingga harus menerima ucapan terimakasih darinya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk hari ini dan untuk semuanya. Aku sangat senang," ungkap Sasuke. Dia menatapku lembut, hal ini menyebabkan debaran aneh kembali muncul di dadaku.

Perlahan –seperti kehilangan kontrol– tubuhku bergerak mendekati Sasuke. Dalam hitungan detik yang tidak kutahu, bibirku kini telah menempel pada bibir Sasuke. Kuraih bibirnya menggunakan bibirku. Aku menutup mata jadi aku tidak tahu ekspressi Sasuke saat ini. Dia mungkin terkejut atas serangan mendadakku. Yeah, aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku cuma ingin menciumnya sekarang. Dan aku tidak ingin menahan diri! Masa bodoh jika dia marah atau tidak suka.

Ternyata Sasuke tidak menolakku. Tidak lama kemudian aku mendapatkan respon dari Sasuke. Dia menggerakkan bibir, mulai membalas ciumanku. Aku menutup mata, membiarkan Sasuke mengambil alih. Aku suka didominasi olehnya. Dia memabukkan, setiap sentuhannya mengirim sensasi – sensasi luar biasa pada tubuh sekaligus hatiku. Sasuke memainkan lidahnya di sekitar bibirku. Ciuman yang kumulai ini semakin panas, semakin dalam. Nafas kami beradu, memburu. Aku mengalungkan tangan di sekeliling leher Sasuke sedang dia menarik tubuhku agar makin menempel padanya. Kami saling bertukar lumatan demi lumatan.

Tanpa melepaskan ciuman Sasuke mengangkat tubuhku, dia membawaku menuju futon yang memang sudah tergelar sejak tadi sore. Sasuke mendudukkan aku di pangkuannya, dia menekan tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman ini. Bibir kami bertemu lagi dan lagi.

"Engh… mmph…" aku mendorong bahu Sasuke karena mulai membutuhkan oksigen. Sasuke mengerti, dia menjauhkan dirinya.

"Hahh… hmm…"

"Haah… hosh… hosh… hosh…"

Kami berdua menghirup oksigen dengan rakus. Tapi aku salah jika berpikir Sasuke akan sebaik itu, seperti biasa dia tidak akan membiarkanku bernafas lega. Maksudku saat ini dia kembali menarikku, membawaku kedalam ciuman lanjutan yang tadi. Sasuke menjilat bibirku meminta izin masuk, aku membuka bibir –belajar dari pengalaman, tidak ingin digigit olehnya seperti yang dulu-dulu– tanpa sungkan Sasuke memasukkan lidah, menjelajahi mulutku, mengabsen deretan gigi lalu mengajak lidahku bermain. Dia menghisapnya, lidahnya meminta lidahku menari bersama. Saliva kami bercampur, merembes keluar dari sudut bibir yang mulai membengkak.

Sasuke melepas ciuman basah ini. Dia menjauh, membuat benang saliva tercipta diantara kami. "Ah…" suara ini lolos dari bibirku tak kala lidah panas Sasuke menyentuh kulit leherku. Dia menjilat leherku lalu menghisap juga sesekali menggigitinya pelan membuatku merasa geli serta nikmat pada waktu yang bersamaan. Aku yakin perlakuan Sasuke pada leherku akan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang terkenal dengan sebutan _kissmark._

"Uhm… ah… Sasuke…" desahku. Aku mulai kacau akibat sentuhan lidahnya yang menari – nari diatas permukaan kulit leherku. Sengaja kudongakkan kepala, memberi Sasuke akses agar lebih leluasa menjamah leherku.

Hei, hari ini aku ingin jujur pada diri sendiri. Aku menginginkan dia jadi akan kulakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan malam ini. Semoga Sasuke tidak berubah pikiran, aku tidak ingin sekali lagi ditinggal ketika sudah 'terpanggil'.

Tidak sepatah katapun dia ucapkan. Kepala Sasuke semakin turun hingga sejajar di depan dadaku. Dia mencium puting kananku dari luar seragam sekolah yang masih kukenakan –saat pulang sekolah aku langsung kesini tanpa sempat berganti baju– dan tangan Sasuke ambil bagian, dia ikut memainkan puting yang satunya lagi.

"Ukh… Sassuke…" aku menahan suara. Kupejamkan mata menikmati setiap sensasi dari sentuhannya. Tidak menolak lagi, kubiarkan hatiku menjadi jujur, sejujur tubuhku yang sangat menginginkan pemuda brengsek ini. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi kecuali sentuhannya. "Enh…" kurasakan celanaku menyempit. Diam – diam, dalam hati aku bertekad tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke meninggalkanku dalam keadaan _horny_. Malam ini dia harus bertanggung jawab dengan ereksiku.

Kukalungkan tanganku di leher Sasuke, aku memajukan tubuh, meletakkan kepala di dekat telingganya dan sengaja mendesahkan namanya sesensual mungkin –berniat menggoda– "Nnh~ Sasuke…"

"_Shit!_" Sasuke tiba – tiba mengumpat kasar. Dia mendorongku hingga aku jatuh dari pangkuannya, lalu dia langsung bangkit menjauhkan diri.

Aku terkejut oleh kejadian yang berlangsung singkat ini. Terkejut sekaligus tidak paham apa salahku hingga dia mendorongku. "Sasuke? A-ada apa?" aku bertanya hati – hati. Dalam pikiran aku bertanya – tanya apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan? Apa dia tidak suka dengan yang kulakukan barusan? Oke, Aku sangat malu serta kecewa sekarang. Kugigit bibir, mencoba menenagkan perasaanku yang terluka. Silahkan kau tertawakan aku. Aku memang selalu menyedihkan jika berhadapan dengan si _teme _satu ini.

Sasuke tidak mau menatapku, dia melihat kearah lain. "Sebaiknya kuantar kau pulang. Besok kita masih harus ke sekolah," meski ekspressinya tak terlihat tapi aku cukup yakin bahwa Sasuke kesal, ada kemarahan dari nada kasar dan parau di suaranya. Dia memaki pelan, tidak cukup keras hingga mampu terdengar olehku.

Aku menatap Sasuke nanar. Mampu kurasakan tubuhku bergetar. "Kenapa?" lirihku bingung. Kenapa dia mendorongku? Padahal sebelumnya dia semangat mencumbuku. Kenapa selalu begini? Sikapnya ini membuatku minder.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Sasuke kini menatap sebal kearahku. "Akan kuantar kau pulang," ujarnya masih dengan suara parau serta nada kesal yang jelas.

Aku tersenyum miris. Sasuke kesal padaku? _Teme_ ini akan membuangku ketika aku mulai terpanggil. Saat menatap ekspressinya yang mengeras, emosi tercampur aduk dalam diriku. Hal berikutnya, tanpa kusadari suara yang merupakan milikku terdengar, "lagi? Dicampakkan saat seperti ini?" lirihku namun aku yakin di ruangan yang hanya terdapat kami berdua ini, dia mampu mendengarku. "Apa aku begitu memuakkan bagimu? Apa maumu, huh?! Apa ini karena aku tidak berpengalaman? Apa karena aku tidak sehebat orang – orang yang pernah kau tiduri?" rentetan pertanyaan yang selama ini berkecamuk dalam kepalaku akhirnya terlontar juga. Sasuke terdiam, dia menatapku dengan pandangan tidak terartikan. "Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu? Apa maumu? Kau tahu? Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, kenapa kau menyiksaku seperti ini? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu sampai kau memperlakukanku begini?!"

"Aku…"

"DIAM SASUKE! Diam kau dasar _teme_!" aku meneriakinya, sengaja kupotong perkataannya. Semua kekesalan yang bertumpuk memberiku keberanian untuk terus berbicara. "Kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya perasaan ini?" suaraku melirih, merasakan sesak menyebar kesetiap inci tubuhku. Lanjutku, "apa hanya aku yang mulai merasakan perasaan ini? Kenapa aku harus merasakannya? Kenapa perasaan ini tertuju padamu? Padahal aku tahu kalau kau cuma mempermainkanku! Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apakah mempermainkanku sangat menyenangkan bagimu atau kau sedang menghukumku atas sesuatu? Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti dengan segala perlakuanmu padaku, kau membuatku bingung! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu mencumbuku lalu meninggalkanku saat aku mulai terpanggil?!" lirihku dengan nada suara yang meninggi pada tiap akhir kalimat.

"Hei, _do– _Naruto_…_" Sasuke mendekatiku. "Tenanglah, Naruto…" Sasuke berupaya menarikku kedalam pelukan tapi aku memberontak.

Aku tertawa sinis. "Tenang katamu? Kau itu _teme_! Manusia paling menyebalkan, paling brengsek yang membuat hatiku jadi kacau begini…" aku berusaha menyingkirkan Sasuke yang berhasil meraihku, dia memelukku erat. Aku bergerak _random_, mencoba terlepas namun sia – sia, pelukannya erat sekali. "Kenapa? Kenapa aku… KENAPA AKU HARUS MENYUKAI _TEME_ SEPERTIMU!"aku berteriak sambil mendorong – dorong dada Sasuke, masih berusaha lepas.

"Apa? Apa katamu, Naruto?" responnya cepat. "Uu-ulangi perkataanmu!"

Aku mendengus, mengeluarkan tawa mengejek –mengejek diri sendiri– "Aku menyukaimu…" akuku dengan rahang terkatup rapat, "sangat sangat suka padamu yang menyebalkan ini…" biasanya orang mengungkap cinta dengan suara manis dan malu-malu tapi aku tidak! Aku mengatakannya penuh amarah serta penekanan pada setipa suku kata. Ya, ini karena aku muak terhadap perasaanku yang kenapa masih saja menyukainya. "Kau tahu Sasuke? Disini…" kutunjuk dadaku seraya menatap kedua mata malamnya dengan nyalang. Lanjutku, "disini sangat menyesakkan mendengarmu mengajak orang lain bercinta. Lalu, melihatmu berciuman dengan gadis lain… juga sangat menyakitkan melihatmu bercinta dengan Karin saat itu. Selama ini aku selalu bertanya – tanya kenapa kau 'tidur' dengan mereka tapi tidak denganku? Kau selalu meninggalkanku ditengah – tengah. Kau tahu itu menyakitkan, _teme_! Rasanya sangat sesak jika melihatmu me–"

"–_STOP _Naruto!"

"APA?" sentakku kesal. "Bahkan sekarang bicarapun aku tidak boleh? Kenapa kau begitu keja–hmph… hmmppphh….!" Bibir Sasuke tanpa aba – aba membungkam bibirku, mengakibatkan perkataanku terpotong lagi. Kudorong dada bidangnya, ingin terlepas tapi dia malah menekan tengkukku dan melumat bibirku dengan rakus. Aku diam, sadar bahwa memberontak hasilnya sia – sia.

"Diamlah sebentar!" ujar Sasuke, dia melepaskan bibirku saat aku sudah cukup tenang. Aku memandang dia, menanti apa yang akan dia katakan dengan wajah sebal. "Biarkan aku meluruskan ini… dan kau jawab dengan jujur!" perintah Sasuke sambil memberiku tatapan tajam yang biasanya langsung membuatku menciut, tapi tidak dengan saat ini. "Kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya.

Aku menghela nafas. Tahu bahwa nanti dia pasti akan mempertanyakan pengakuanku. "Maaf, tapi iya!" kupalingkan muka, tidak sanggup melihat reaksi penolakannya. Kugigit bibir, jika bisa aku ingin lari dari saat ini.

"Lihat aku!" perintah Sasuke sambil meraih daguku, memaksaku memandangnya. "Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" dia mulai mengintrograsi.

"….." diam meyakinkan diri. Kuputuskan tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku sudah siap jika setelah ini dia akan mencampakkan aku atau apa –mengingat aku tak bisa menebak jalan pikirnya– "Aku tidak tahu," jawabku datar seraya mengangkat bahu. Aku mencoba menghindari kilatan aneh dari mata hitamnya, namun sebelum mampu kulakukan itu, Sasuke telah kembali meraih bibirku. "Sas– mmmph… hen-enntikhann!" kataku di sela – sela ciuman Sasuke yang begitu menuntut.

Dia menyeringai aneh. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau suka padaku dan ingin bercinta denganku?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum masam. "Kau membuatku terdengar murahan," ucapku pahit. Sasuke tersentak mendengar ucapanku barusan.

Alisnya bertemu, memberi kesan bahwa dia tidak setuju dengan ucapanku. "Dasar _dobe_, bukan begitu maksudku! Yeah, meski aku sebenarnya ingin kau bersikap seperti itu padaku." Sasuke terkekeh masih setia bersama seringai anehnya.

Aku hanya menatap dia penuh kebingungan. Aku benar – benar tidak memahami makhluk satu ini. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

Brukkk

"Akhh…" pekikku ketika dengan gerakan cepat yang tidak aku sadari Sasuke mendorong tubuhku hingga aku terlentang diatas _futon_. Sasuke berada diatas tubuhku. Terkejut –tentu saja– aku memberi tatapan kaget bercampur tidak mengerti atas semua kelakuannya.

"Naruto," dia berbisik lirih di telingaku. Suara –yang harus kuakui– _sexy_ itu membuat tubuhku kaku. "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu malam ini, aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi, " bisikan Sasuke begitu sensual. Nafasnya terasa hangat membelai telingaku.

"Ah…" suara itu lolos tak kala Sasuke mengulum daun telingaku. "Jangan main-main _teme_…" aku menjauh, mencoba mempertahankan rasionalitasku yang mulai berhamburan. "Jadi sekarang kau menginginkanku, huh?" tanyaku sarkastik sambil menghindari Sasuke yang mencoba menciumiku.

"Aku selalu menginginkanmu, setiap saat," ucap Sasuke yang kini menopang tubuhnya di atas tubuhku dengan kedua siku. Jarak kami begitu dekat hingga dapat kucium harum tubuhnya yang memabukkan. Dan kukutuki jantungku yang berdebar – debar tanpa tahu situasi! Hei! Jantung jangan berdebar – debar! Ingat beberapa waktu lalu dia akan mencampakkanmu, ingat kau sedang marah padanya!

Aku mendengus meremehkan. "Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" tanyaku masam sambil menatap lurus pada sepasang iris mata gelapnya. Ada kepahitan yang jelas dalam pertanyaanku yang entah dia sadari atau tidak.

Alis Sasuke bertaut. "Apa?" dia balik bertanya.

Kuperinci pertanyaan, "merayu orang yang akan kau tiduri?" senyum miris terkembang sempurna di bibirku.

Sasuke tertegun beberapa detik sebelum menatapku tidak setuju. "Aku tidak pernah merayu siapapun," sangkalnya. "Yang kurayu itu cuma dirimu," ungkap Sasuke yang kubalas dengan dengusan tidak percaya. "Kau tidak percaya? Mereka langsung datang padaku tanpa perlu kurayu," katanya entah bermaksud memberi tahu atau menyombongkan diri. "_Please! _Jangan merusak suasana Naruto, bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

"A-apa?" refleks aku memposisikan tangan di dadanya, mencegah dia mengurangi jarak diantara kami. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Sasuke bedecak bosan, seolah pertanyaanku adalah pertanyaan konyol. "Menidurimu. Memangnya apa lagi? Bukankah kau menginginkanku."

"K-kau! KAU!" pekikku kehilangan kata – kata. Tidak habis pikir. Oke, sekarang aku merasa menjadi orang yang murahan. Mudah sekali baginya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kurasakan amarah mendidih dalam darahku.

"Apa lagi _dobe?_" dia terdengar kesal.

Hei! Yang berhak kesal disini itu aku! Aku berusaha mendorongnya tapi dia bergeming. "Menyingkirlah Uchiha Sasuke," desisku. "Sudah cukup… berhenti mempermainkanku!"

"Siapa yang mempermainkanmu?"

"Kalau ini namanya bukan mempermainkan lalu apa?" suaraku meninggi beberapa oktaf. "Kau jangan membuatku bingung! Kau k–kau… aku… kau mengatakan hal seperti tadi dengan begitu santainya, membuat perasaanku seolah tidak ada artinya sama sekali," tuturku mengungkapkan apa yang terdapat dalam pikiran. Dia begitu santai, sedang aku gugup setengah mati apalagi ada ketidak nyamanan yang sulit dijelaskan, rasa sesak menyebalkan masih mendiami hatiku. Aku benci mendengar Sasuke yang berkata 'meniduri'ku dengan sangat biasa. Seakan – akan aku hanya menginginkan itu darinya.

"Naruto… apa maksudmu?" dia tidak menangkap maksudku? Sebegitu tidak peka kah dia? Mungkin otak cerdasnya sudah tumpul karena terlalu sering bermain – main dengan perempuan. Aku tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar sarkastik.

Aku menahan nafas lelah, kutemukan suaraku yang begitu menyedihkan ketika berkata, "aku tidak tahu apa arti diriku bagimu. Sikapmu selalu membuatku bingung. Kau mendekatiku, kau mengklaim bahwa aku ini milikmu, untuk apa kau lakukan semua itu? Kupikir kau tertarik padaku, atau saat itu kupikir kau bosan dengan perempuan lalu mencoba bermain dengan laki – laki dan kebetulan yang kau pilih itu aku. Tapi semuanya tambah membingungkan saat aku melihatmu berciuman dengan perempuan berambut merah muda di taman juga melihatmu di atap bersama perempuan berambut merah." Sasuke diam, tampak mencerna perkataanku. Aku menambahkan dengan nada yang sengaja kubuat sinis, "kenapa kau masih terus mendekatiku sedang kau sudah punya dua perempuan. Apa itu kurang bagimu, huh? Aku muak kau permainkan Sasuke! Muak! Kau tidak mengerti rasa sesak yang kurasakan saat melihatmu bersama mereke!"

"Kau marah?" Sasuke bertanya, kutangkap ketidak percayaan atau mungkin keterkejutan dari caranya bertanya. "Kupikir kau tak mempermasalahkan soal kejadian di atap itu."

"TIDAK MEMPERMASALAHKAN KATAMU?" kutemukan diriku berteriak murka tepat saat dia menutup bibirnya. Kutatap tajam Sasuke yang terkesan santai, hal ini membuat kekesalanku bertambah.

"Kau tidak membahasnya sama sekali kemarin. Padahal selama perjalanan ke bukit aku terus memikirkan penjelasan macam apa yang akan kuberikan padamu. Kau tidak menyinggungnya sedikitpun, jadi kupikir kau tidak marah."

Ah, tadi itu kalimat terpanjang yang ernah kudengar dari mulut Sasuke. Jika saat biasa aku mungkin akan tertegun tapi itu tidak harus kulakukan disaat begini. Aku mendengus, masih menatap lurus ke matanya, menantang. "Kenapa kau pikir aku tidak akan marah?" sedikitpun saat ini tidak ada ketakutan dalam hatiku. Amarah, kekesalan, kesedihan… terlalu banyak emosi memenuhi hatiku hingga tidak terbesit sedikitpun rasa takut padanya. Kemuakanku memuncak. Aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah yang sangat aneh ini dengannya, hari ini juga. Meski aku tidak yakin akan siap dengan akibat jika masalahku terselesaikan, yang menjadi kemungkinan terbesar yaitu dia akan meninggalkanku dan membuatku patah hati atau dia malah akan menanamkan cakarnya dalam – dalam pada diriku.

"Karena kau mencintai…ku?" Sasuke berkata ragu.

Aku mengerang geram, dia sudah tahu? Dia tahu itu! "Ya, sialan! Aku mencintaimu," akuku kasar. "Tapi kau tidak pernah menginginkanku," kuungkapkan point nyata yang selama ini kutangkap. "Berhentilah menyakitiku, Sasuke. Kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku maka menyingkirlah dari hidupku… atau biarkanlah aku yang menyingkir," aku memohon.

"Hei, Naruto…" Sasuke memanggil namaku. Ini mungkin khayalan saat aku merasa bahwa cara bicaranya melembut begitu juga dengan tatapan matanya. "Bagaimana jika kukatakan kalau aku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu?" suaranya jernih, menghanyutkan.

Tertegun? Terkejut? Aku menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kudengar. Detik berikutnya aku mendapati diriku tertawa, "hahaha… haha… ha… ha… hahh…" tawa sinis bagai orang gila. "Kau bercanda? Mau menipuku? Permainan apa lagi?" Ya, Sasuke pasti menipuku. Ini bagian dari permainannya untuk menyakitku.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya?" dia rupa-rupanya tersinggung.

Sudut bibirku terangkat menyodorkan senyum meremehkan. Aku merasa… orang ini bodoh sekali karena sudah bertanya hal yang jawabannya sudah kentara jelas. "Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai kata – katamu barusan, sedang yang kau lakukan selama ini selalu mempermainkanku."

Sasuke menyangkal, "aku tidak mempermainkanmu!" ditatapnya aku dengan sangat tidak setuju.

Aku kembali mendorong Sasuke supaya menyingkir dari atasku. Dengan wajah santai dan datar itu… sekarang dia bilang suka padaku? Dia pikir aku akan percaya bahwa dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Oh, ayolah yang kutahu selama ini dia tidak menginginkanku seperti aku menginginkannya.

"Naruto…" jemari Sasuke menyentuh pipiku tapi aku menghindar dengan memalingkan muka.

"Kau bohong!" aku tetap menyangsikan perkataannya meski dalam bola mata menyerupai malam gelap itu kurasa aku menemukan sebuah kebenaran. Namun, aku takut mempercayainya, bisa saja itu hanya ilusi yang tertangkap oleh inderaku. Aku terlalu takut, tidak berani untuk percaya meski sebagian sisi dari diriku sangat ingin memepercayainya.

"Kau salah," ujar Sasuke lirih hingga aku nyaris tidak mendengarnya andai dia tidak berada di atas tubuhku. "Aku menginginkanmu… selalu menginginkanmu." Sasuke meraih pipiku lagi, memaksaku untuk memandang kerahnya.

Aku mengeryit, menggeleng dan tetap tidak percaya. "Kau sedang melucu ya Sasuke? Selalu menginginkanku kau bilang? Haha… apa yang kau katakan itu jauh sekali dari kenyataan. Selalu meninggalkanku saat aku mulai terangsang kau sebut itu menginginkan? Bercinta dengan orang lain setelah mengatakan kau muak padaku apa juga termasuk kategori menginginkan?"

"….."

"Kenapa diam? Tidak bisa menjawab?" aku menyunggingkan senyum miring, mengejeknya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau ternyata sangat cerwet," kata Sasuke yang membuatku memberinya pelototan secara cuma - cuma.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku cerewet! Kau tidak suka? Kalau begitu menyingkir dari atasku sekarang juga!" aku memberengut kesal. Desakan amarah menguasai kepalaku, rasionalitas sepertinya telah pergi jauh meninggakanku. Aku memelotot sepenuh hati ketika Sasuke masih juga bergeming.

Ekspressi Sasuke berubah serius ketika di berkata, "aku suka. Aku suka padamu."

"Bohong!" ucapku setengah beteriak.

"Itu salahmu, Naruto! Kau yang membuatku bermain – main dengan kedua perempuan itu."

Aku terngangga. "APA?! Salahku?" dengan kesal kuremas –bisa juga disebut menarik– bagian depan kaos warna biru tua yang dia pakai. "Kenapa bisa menjadi salahku?" tanyaku masih setengah meneriaki Sasuke.

Dia menyeringai –dan aku bersumpah aku sangat ingin menonjok mukanya–"Karena kau penyebabnya," katanya datar. Dia menarik tanganku, membuatku melepaskan remasan –atau tarikan– disana.

"Apa?"

"Kau!" Sasuke menudingku. "Pesonamu itu terlalu sulit diabaikan. Aku bahkan heran dengan diriku sendiri yang bisa – bisanya terpikat oleh makhluk kuning bodoh sepertimu. Saat di dekatmu, kau… bagaimana mengatakannya? Hn, kau terlalu menggoda! Aku selalu lepas kendali jika berada di dekatmu. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhmu."

Diam. Saat ini aku tidak tahu dia sedang memuji atau menghinaku. Aku harus merasa kesal atau tersanjung?

Menyaksikan aku yang diam, Sasuke melanjutkan, "aku merasa gila! Aku harus mencari pelampiasan, jika tidak begitu bisa – bisa aku memperkosamu _dobe_! Silahkan kau tertawakan aku, tapi ini kenyataan." Sasuke berhenti bicara, seolah dia menungguku semburan tawaku. Namun, aku diam, terlalu sibuk memproses segala ocehannya. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, dia membelai pipiku sembari berkata, "kau selalu membuatku tergoda tanpa usaha apapun. Itu sangat tidak adil! Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu kehilangan kendali dan ketika sadar aku sudah melakukan ini itu padamu. Kupikir hanya aku yang sangat menginginkanmu karena kau selalu menolak, memberontak dan berkata tidak. Jadi aku tidak ingin memaksamu… kupikir kau tidak menyukaiku, membenciku. Aku selalu ingin melakukannya bersamamu dengan catatan kau juga benar – benar menginginkannya. Memang aku selalu kelepasan hingga mencium dan meraba – rabamu tanpa izin, tapi untuk kegiatan yang lebih jauh… aku tidak ingin ada unsur keterpaksaan disana. Tapi terkadang aku… yeah… kau tahu…"

Aku berkedip beberapa kali, menatap takjub padanya. Dia ini Sasuke yang sebenarnya kan? Ini kalimat panjang –terpanjang– yang pernah dia katakan. Pitadoto? Cerita? Dia mendongeng? Eh, bukan itu yang harusnya aku pikirkan!

"Hei, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tergurnya.

"Ah-uh… kau… tadi itu kau bicara banyak sekali. Baru kali ini kudengar kau bicara panjang lebar begitu." Sasuke menepuk jidat. "AWW…. Lepas!"

Sasuke mencubit hidungku gemas. "Bukan itu yang penting, _dobe_! Itu bukan inti dari yang kukatakan!"

"Ughh…" aku mengerucut sebal begitu dia melepaskan cubitan pada hidung mancungku.

"Aku menyukaimu Naruto," tutur Sasuke kembali serius. Jantungku berpacu, mulai menggila. Aku takut untuk percaya tapi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum ketika mendengar dia mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu' padaku. Sudut bibir Sasuke ikut melengkung keatas ketika dia melihatku tersenyum. "Sekarang kau percaya?" aku menggeleng. Jujur aku masih ragu. "Haah… apa yang bisa membuatmu percaya?"

Aku menggeleng lagi. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kumau. "Ini terlalu tiba – tiba. Aku takut kau mempermainkanku."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mempermainkanmu." Sasuke mendesah lelah. Dia tiba – tiba menarik tanganku. Aku diam, membiarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia inginkan –dengan kalimat lain aku ingin tahu cara dia meyakinkanku, aku ingin Sasuke meyakinkanku– "Rasakanlah Naruto," ucapnya seraya memposisikan tanganku di dada kirinya.

"Sasuke kau…" aku kehabisan kata – kata saat telapak tanganku yang berada di dada kirinya merasakan debaran itu. Pipiku memanas, aku ingin nyengir ketika merasakan jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang, sama kecangnya seperti jantungku. Debaran yang gila!

"Sekarang kau percaya?" dia menatapku intens. "Ini karena kau. Selalu begini."

"Tapi kau sering mengatakan aku ini memuakkan." Rentetan ingatan ketika dia mengusirku setalah mencumbuku mengalir, menyebabkanku serasa ditampar. Tapi mengingat detak jantungnya yang kencang sekali… mungkinkah detak jantung dapat berbohong? Kurasa tidak.

"Ketika aku mengatakan kau memuakkan bukan berarti kau benar – benar memuakkan. Sedikit banyak, terkadang aku berharap supaya kau memohon padaku agar aku tidak pergi meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti itu… tapi kau… uh… _well,_ kau terangsang karena aku?"

"Te-tentu saja..." aku tergagap, malu mengakuinya.

"Tapi kau selalu mengatakan tidak… kau–"

"–sama sepertimu," ucapku memotong perkataan Sasuke. Dia menaikkan alis, terlihat tidak paham jadi kuperjelas maksud perkataanku dengan gugup, "s-sama sepertimu… saat aku bilang tidak bukan berarti benar – benar tidak umm…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke terkesiap, menatapku tidak percaya seakan dia merasa kalau dia baru saja salah dengar.

Aku menarik nafas, meyakinkan -sekaligus menyemangati- diriku sebelum berucap, "kau ingin aku memohonkan?" kutarik tanganku dari dada Sasuke yang debarannya sepertinya makin menggebu. Kularikan tanganku ke daerah pipi putih Sasuke yang masih agak memerah karena bekas tamparan ayahnya. "Bercintalah denganku!" aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini! Apa yang baru saja aku katakan?! Kepalaku berputar karena kalimat 'aku suka padamu', karena debaran jantung yang sama gilanya dengan milikku, karena senyuman lembut yang kini menggantung di wajah itu. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan ereksiku." Blusshh… "Ahh…" kututup mulutku dengan tangan saat sadar apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Aku malu. Wajahku panas. Aku mengomeli diri sendiri dalam hati, lihat sekarang aku benar – benar mirip penggoda.

Sasuke terkejut oleh perkataanku tetapi beberapa detik kemudian dia menyeringai –sebuah seringai senang–. Dia terkekeh geli sambil menyingkirkan tanganku dari mulutku. "Kau memang sangat menarik, _dobe…"_ Sasuke merendahkan tubuh, memberi kecupan lembut pada bibir ini.

Rasa gugup langsung memenuhi diriku. Aku tidak terbiasa diperlakukan lembut olehnya seperti sekarang, aku terlalu terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang selalu memaksa. Tapi, jika begini… aku… ah… debaran jantungku semakin menggebu – gebu. "Umm, Sasuke…"

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu cara melakukannya…" ungkapku malu – malu, "aku tidak sama sepertimu, aku belum pernah…"

"Aku juga belum perna–"

"BOHONG!" teriakku. Seratus persen tahu dia berkata dusta.

Sasuke menyentil dahiku membuatku mengaduh pelan. "Aku belum selesai bicara. Maksudku aku juga belum pernah melakukannya dengan laki – laki."

"Eh? Oh… benarkah?" aku menyangsikan ucapannya.

Sasuke mengangguk kalem. "Karena aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan laki – laki."

"La-lalu… kenapa kau padaku… kenapa kau bilang suka padaku? Kau bohong?!" aku bingung. Serangan panik melandaku. Dia mempermainkanku… tapi detak jantungnya tadi…

"Kau itu istimewa. Aku tidak tertarik dengan lelaki manapun kecuali dirimu, Naruto."

"Ah…" pipiku memanas. Aku tersipu mendengar perkataannya yang… manis. Panik itu hilang, dengan mudahnya aku percaya. Mungkin karena tadi telah kurasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar luar biasa cepat –sama sepertiku– hei, di dunia ini tidak ada kan manusia yang bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya? Jantung adalah organ terjujur dari tubuh manusia.

"Wajahmu memerah. Kau malu?"

"Uh-hum…" aku bergumam tidak jelas.

"Apa kau takut?"

Ya. Aku takut tapi bukan takut perihal kegiatan yang akan kami lakukan. Aku takut pada kemungkinan kalau nanti aku bakal mengecewakannya. Yeah, selain itu sebenarnya aku juga gugup.

"Jangan takut. Aku janji akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Aku pernah membaca artikel tentang ini, mungkin akan sakit awalnya… tapi kita ikuti insting saja."

Aku menggeleng. "Bagaimana jika aku mengecewakan? Bagaimana jika ternyata aku tidak seistimewa yang kau katakan?" dan aku takut setelahnya kau akan meninggalkanku.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Itu tidak mungkin," katanya yakin sekali. Mendengar ini hatiku terasa hangat. "Ikuti saja instingmu. Kita belajar bersama – sama."

Aku mengangguk tepat sebelum dia merendahkan diri untuk mencium bibirku. Sasuke menangkup kepalaku dengan jari – jari panjangnya. Dia melumat bibirku, menelusuri bibirku dengan lidah hangatnya. Sebuah erangan lolos dari bibirku ketika Sasuke menekankan jari – jarinya dengan lembut di kepalaku sambil menyelinapkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Lidah Sasuke bergerak cepat, dia menemukan lidahku. Tidak menolak, aku merespon, ikut serta dalam permainan lidahnya. Gairahku dengan mudah dia bangkitkan. Nafasku sudah tidak teratur. Seperti kata Sasuke, aku menuruti insting, kulingkarkan tanganku di sekitar lehernya.

Sasuke berhenti, dia melepas bibirku dan membuatku merasa kecewa saat bibir hangatnya meninggalkan bibirku. Namun, dia mengangkat kepalaku, membuatku mendongak dan mengekpos leher. Dia menyerang setiap inci leherku dengan ciuman. Lidahnya yang menjelajah terasa hangat. Panas.

"Uh… Sasuke…" aku mendesahkan namanya. Kabut gairah mulai melingkupiku. Kuletakkan tanganku di kepalanya, membelai rambut _raven_ yang kerap kuhina seperti pantat ayam.

"Ya, sentuh aku, Naruto," lirih Sasuke. Suara paraunya terdengar begitu _sexy_.

Kuturuti perkataannya, karena aku memang ingin menyentuhnya. Tanganku turun, kali ini membelai pungungnya. Aku tersentak kaget saat tanpa aba – aba Sasuke menarikku, membuatku duduk di pangkuannya. Tanpa banyak bicara dia meraih bibirku kembali, aku membalas tiap ciuman yang dia berikan. Masih di posisi yang sama, tangan Sasuke turun membuka satu persatu kancing seragam sekolahku dengan tidak sabar kemudian dilemparnya ke sembarang arah setelah dia berhasil melepas semua kancing – kancingnya.

Sasuke berhenti dengan ciumannya dan dia beralih menatapi tubuh setengah telanjangku. Aku merasa malu dan bertambah gugup ketika Sasuke menjelajahi bagian atas tubuhku dengan lapar. Dia tidak memberiku banyak waktu untuk memikirkan tatapan laparnya –yang dimataku terlihat sangat menggoda– dia langsung mendorongku kembali ke futon. Sasuke menundukkan kepala berambut _raven_-nya untuk mencium rahang, leher lalu dada rataku. Dia menyapukan lidahnya di putingku membuatku memekik tertahan saat merasakan hangat-dingin secara bersamaan.

Aku membelai punggung Sasuke. Sasuke mengerang pelan dan terus beramain disana. Dia menghisapnya. Membuatnya mengeras. Tidak hanya lidahnya tapi kini tangannya juga ikut memainkan putingku yang satunya lagi. Aku meracau entah apa, rasanya aku bisa gila karena sentuhan yang mengirimkan sensasi luar biasa ini.

Ini bukan kali pertama Sasuke menyentuhku, tapi baru kali ini kau benar – benar menikmati sentuhannya tanpa pikiran yang terbelah antara ingin dilepaskan dan terus dicumbu. Ini juga pertama kalinya setiap sentuhan Sasuke terasa begitu lembut, membuatku bergairah sekaligus nyaman.

"Sshh… ah…" desahanku lolos lagi saat merasakan benda dibawah sana kembali menegang. Membuat sempit celanaku. "Sasuke…"

"Hn." Seolah mengerti tangan Sasuke turun melucuti celanaku. "Angkat pinggulmu," perintahnya dan langsung kuturuti. Tidak lama aku sudah benar – benar polos tanpa sehelai benangpun dibawah tubuhnya.

"A-apa?" tanyaku saat Sasuke hanya diam menatap lekat tubuhku. "Apa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku hanya menikmati melihat tubuh telanjangmu," ungkapnya yang sukses memanaskan pipiku.

Aku mendesahkan nama Sasuke ketika tangan hangatnya menyentuh ereksiku. Aku mendesis menahan racauan yang ingin keluar ketika tangannya memanjakan daerah selatanku. "Umhmm… shhh…"

"Kau suka kusentuh seperti ini, Naruto? Katakan kalau kau ingin kusentuh!" titah Sasuke seraya menambah kecepatan gerakan pada ereksiku. Mengirimkan sensasi yang membuatku gila.

"Uh…"

"Katakan, _dobe-_ku!" perintah Sasuke sambil menggenggam keras kejantananku dan membuatku memekik.

"Akhh… Y-ya… akku suka… ahhn…" aku menuruti titahnya. Tahu bahwa dia akan menyiksaku jika aku tidak menuruti kemauannya. Aku bisa seyakin ini karena pengalaman telah mengajariku. Sasuke selalu menggigit bibirku hingga berdarah jika aku tidak memberinya akses masuk. Dan kali ini aku tidak mau Sasuke membuat kejantananku berdarah.

Sasuke menciumku tanpa berhenti memanjakan bagian bawahku yang sensitif. Aku nyaris tersedak ludahku saat dia mengocoknya dengan gerakan brutal yang terasa luar biasa.

"Uhkk… Sasuke…" aku merasakan akan meledak, sepertinya aku sudah tiba.

"Lepaskan saja," bisik Sasuke diatas bibirku. Aku tidak tahu dia sengaja atau tidak, tapi suaranya benar-benar terdengar sensual. Sasuke beralih menjilat daun telingaku dan aku gemetar, memeluk erat punggungnya saat cairan milikku keluar membasahi tangannya. "Hahh… hahhh…" nafasku berat, memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi luar biasa ini. "Hehe…" aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak nyengir senang.

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak…" aku menyembunyikan wajahku di perpotongan leher Sasuke. "Hanya saja ini pertama kalinya kau tidak meninggalkanku dan membuatku 'keluar'… hehe…" aku senang.

"Ya, karena aku sudah membuatmu keluar sekarang tugasmu membuatku keluar." Bersamaan dengan kata-katanya kurasakan jemari Sasuke membelai lubangku.

"Sasuke… akkhh… enn…" aku tidak nyaman saat satu jarinya menerobos masuk.

"Rileks _dobe…_ jangan menolak jariku," ujar Sasuke satu tangannya yang lain menahan pundakku, mencegah agar aku tidak banyak bergerak. "Aku tidak punya pelumas, _lotion_ atau apalah itu… tapi kupikir spermamu bisa berguna."

Pipiku memerah mendengar kata-kata vulgarnya. Wajahnya tenang sekali saat melakukan ini. Apa benar dia belum pernah melakukannya dengan laki-laki? Penggalamannya dengan banyak perempuan pasti membuatnya begitu terlatih. Mengingat ini aku menjadi sedih.

"Sakit?" tanya Sasuke yang salah mengartikan ekspressiku. "Kau mau kita berhenti disini? Tidak apa jika kau tidak bisa…" meski berkata seperti itu ada ketidak relaan di wajahnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Lakukan saja," pintaku. Lagipula mana mau aku berhenti kemudian membiarkannya mencari pelampiasan ke gadis lain lagi? Tidak akan kubiarkan! Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan tapi keposesifan tiba-tiba tumbuh subur dalam hatiku. Aku tidak ingin berbagi Sasuke dengan siapapun. Jika dia memang mencintaiku maka dia harus selalu melihatku. Mulai saat ini tidak boleh ada gadis lain lagi, tidak boleh ada Naruto yang ditinggal saat ereksi. Aku akan berusaha membuat ini sebagai seks terhebat yang pernah dia alami hingga dia tidak akan mencari yang lain selain aku. Aku ingin jadi miliknya dan ingin dia jadi milikku. Mulai detik ini tidak akan ada lagi Naruto yang ragu-ragu dan diam saja diperlakukan ini-itu oleh Sasuke. Aku akan bangkit dan membalas tiap perlakuannya, tiap kata-katanya, tiap sentuhannya! Tekadku sudah bulat.

Kutarik leher Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya sebagai bukti kebulatan tekadku yang membara seperti api. Sasuke membalas ciumanku dengan gairah yang sama. Aku terpekik dalam ciumannya ketika satu jari Sasuke ikut bergabung di dalam sana menemani satu jari yang sudah masuk lebih awal. Dia menggerakan jarinya, membuatku mengerang tidak nyaman. Sepertinya Sasuke membuat persiapan.

Sasuke melepas ciuman, dengan serak dia berkali-kali memintaku untuk rileks. Tidak lama dia kembali membawaku dalam ciuman basah. Jemarinya semakin gencar bergerak di dalamku "Kurasa cukup. Kita masuk ke tahap selanjutnya," ujar Sasuke yang tidak terlalu kuperhatikan sebab ada yang kosong saat dia menarik keluar jari-jarinya dari dalam lubangku. "Kita lakukan pelan-pelan…" ini imajinasiku atau memang dia…

"Kau gugup?" pertanyaan itu lolos dari bibirku. Aku menatap sepasang _onyx_ yang terkesan gelisah. "Kau gugup juga?" ulangku.

Sasuke berwajah masam, dan sumpah! –jika aku tidak salah lihat– ada rona merah samar di wajah putihnya. "Jangan tertawa!"

"Aku tidak tertawa," sangkalku. Dan aku tidak berbohong saat kukatakan bahwa aku tidak tertawa. Nyatanya, memang aku malah merasa senang daripada ingin menertawakannya. Berarti aku berarti sesuatukan hingga membuatnya gugup? Sikapnya ini… manis. Kemana sisi manisnya selama ini?

"Ini berbeda… maksudku ini… aku pertama kali melakukannya denganmu," kata-katanya penuh kepedulian yang baru kali ini kudengar –atau kusadari– membuatku bertanya-tanya kemana juga sisi kepeduliannya selama ini. Oh, dia terlihat _cute._

Tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka pahaku, membuat diriku dalam posisi yang memalukan dengan dia berada diantaranya. "Sasuke…" seruku merasakan panas menjalar di pipi, aku yakin saat ini pipiku memerah. Adakah yang pernah bilang bahwa posisi dalam seks terasa memalukan?

"Sasuke…" aku melihatnya menyeringai. Dia tetap berpakaian utuh –dan aku baru sadar– tapi tidak lama dia membuat pergerakkan yang mengunci fokusku pada dirinya.

Sasuke menarik resleting celana dan menurunkannya bersama dengan dalamannya. Dia mengerling, tersenyum miring menggodaku. "Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat?" seringai menyebalkannya kembali muncul dan aku mendengus geli tapi tidak memalingkan muka dari pemandangan yang membuat pipiku memanas. "Aku tidak pernah ereksi hanya karena mencium atau menyentuh seseorang… dan kau Naruto. Selamat sudah berhasil melakukannya," dia tersenyum tanpa malu. Aku menahan diri agar mataku tidak terang-terangan terlihat tertarik mengamati ereksinya.

Sasuke mendekat, masih di posisi memalukann tadi. Dan…

"Shhh…" kami sama-sama mendesis saat miliknya menggesek mulut lubangku.

"Akhh…" aku memekik saat miliknya yang ternyata sudah membesar menerobos masuk, meski belum sampai separuhnya. Rasanya… tidak nyaman.

"Kau bisa menggigit bahuku jika sakit," kata Sasuke yang membuatku tersenyum tipis di sela-sela rasa sakit. Dia bersikap lembut. Pada saat bersamaan aku merasa senang juga ada sedikit…err… apa ya nama perasaan ini? Yang jelas aku merasa cemburu? Sedih? Saat mengingat bahwa mungkin Sasuke juga bersikap lembut seperti ini pada perempuan-perempuan yang menemaninya.

"Jika aku pelan-pelan itu hanya akan memperpanjang rasa sakitnya jadi aku–"

"AKHHH! _TEME_ KAU GILA!" jeritku ketika memasukkan dirinya dalam sekali dorong. Rasa perih dan sakit sekali di bawah sana.

Aku menatap tajam Sasuke yang cuma menyeringai, memasang wajah tidak berdosa. "Sudah kubilang pelan-pelan hanya akan memperpanjang rasa sakitnya," dia beralasan.

"Setidaknya kau bilang-bilang dulu!"

"Shhh…_._"

Aku memandang Sasuke yang mendesis seperti menahan sesuatu. Dia memang sudah masuk tapi tidak membuat pergerakan. "A-ada yang salah?" tanyaku. Mungkin dia tidak suka berada di dalam sana. Pikiran ini, campuran ketakutan serta kepanikan membuatku lupa dengan rasa sakit.

Sasuke menggeleng, dia tersenyum tipis seperti seorang _gantleman._ Ah… aku… aku… meleleh! Ingin menangis karena rasa sakit di lubangku, karena sikap manisnya, karena bahagia, karena takut, karena panik, karena bingung. Kenapa pria ini selalu membuat perasaanku tercampur aduk? Karena aku Naruto, aku tidak akan menanggis! Aku tidak cengeng.

Kuperhatikan wajah Sasuke terlihat pucat seperti menahan sesuatu. A-apa sebegitu buruknya ada di dalam diriku? Dia berubah pikiran?

Sasuke kelihatannya menyadari kepanikan yang melandaku. "Kenapa kau terlihat cemas? Apa begitu sakit?"

Oh… aku lupa sakit dibawah sana saat melihat ekspressinya. Aku menggeleng.

"Naruto…" suara serak super _sexy_ itu terdengar. Nafasnya berat.

"Kau kenapa?" bingungku.

"B-boleh aku bergerak… sekarang?"

"Hahh… i-iya… ahhh…"

"Hnn…"

"Sasukehh…"

Sasuke bergerak perlahan, rasa sakit itu masih ada tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa. Aku mulai menikmati kegiatan ini ketika dia menaikkan kecepatan gerakannya. Kami menjadi satu. Untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan dengan si brengsek ini aku melakukannya. Aku tak percaya ini! Tapi inilah kenyataan.

Setelah Sasuke bergerak tidak ada lagi percakapan yang keluar dari mulut kami. Yang terdengar di ruangan sempit ini hanyalah suara desahan dan erangan. Sasuke memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, memasuki tubuhku semakin dalam dan lebih dalam lagi.

"AHH…" aku mendesah keras saat dia mengenai bagian terdalamku. Rasanya sangat penuh dengan keberadaannya di dalam sana.

"Aku suka suaramu tapi dinding disini tipis, jadi pelankan suaramu, Naruto… atau kau ingin tetangga sebelah kamar tahu kegiatan yang sedang kita lakukan," ujar Sasuke parau, suara beratnya semakin membakar gairahku.

"Uhh tapi anh…" aku mencoba menahan suaraku tapi tidak bisa. "Ahh~" Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya. "Hmphm…" Sasuke membungkam bibirku dengan bibir merahnya. "Ahmmmphh…." Mendesah tertahan ketika tangan Sasuke mengelus ereksiku dan mengocoknya. Aku membuka mata yang entah sejak kapan kupejamkan, kuintip wajah Sasuke yang biasa datar kini terhiasi rona merah. Dia terlihat tampan… manis… aku jadi tidak ingin berbagi dia dengan siapapun. "Hnnm… ah…" desahan kembali lolos saat dia melepaskan bibirku. Nafas Sasuke terasa hangat saat dia mencium leherku. "Sassukkeh…" gerakan Sasuke sudah tidak terkendali, tidak teratur dan bertambah cepat, menghantam titik di dalam sana yang membuatku mendesah keras. Tangannya masih terus memanjakan ereksiku. Aku merasa mabuk oleh kenikmatan yang dia berikan pada ereksi dan lubangku.

"Kau… _dobe_… nnh… me… mang ingin menyiarkan kegiatan shhhshh ki…tah…" kata Sasuke terputus-putus oleh erangan dan desisan. Kelihatannya dia juga menikmati kegiatan ini. Dia menikmatiku dan aku menikmatinya –oh kalimat ini terdengar indah.

"Ahh… aku… masa bo-dohh sshh… ahn~" aku tidak peduli. "Biar sa-ja… ahnn.. kalau adahh yang engh… dengar… ah… Sasuke…" aku merasa sampai batasnya, aku ingin meledak… maksudku aku ingin keluar! "Sassukke… ahhku… ingin keluar hahh…" tepat saat saat aku selesai mengatakan keluar, cairanku menyembur keluar membasahi tangan Sasuke. Aku gemetar setelah menemui klimaks adegan ini.

"Sshh… sebentar lagi…" ujar Sasuke masih menghantamkan miliknya ke dalam lubangku. "Naruto… ahh…" setelah lima tusukan Sasuke menyemburkan cairannya di dalam lubangku. Dia ambruk diatasku, mengecup bagian tubuhku yang teraih bibirnya dan berkata, "kau hebat," dengan pelan membuat senyum terkembang di bibirku.

"Enghhh…" erangku saat Sasuke menarik dirinya keluar. Beberapa cairan sperma yang tidak tertampung terasa ikut mengalir keluar bersamaan dengan kejantanan Sasuke yang di keluarkan. Sekarang rasanya ada yang kosong.

Tidak banyak bicara, Sasuke menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh polos kami berdua. Sebelum ikut berbaring di sebelahku, Sasuke mengecup keningku terlebih dahulu. "Tidurlah," suruhnya.

Aku tidak tidur. Tapi diam. Keheningan menyelimuti kami, hanya suara nafas kami yang masih berat yang terdengar. Tidak kusangka kegiatan kami cukup menghabiskan tenaga. Saat ini tubuhku terasa lemas tapi aku tidak menyangkal bahwa aku begitu bahagia. Dia menyukaiku! Sulit dipercaya tapi jantungnya yang berdebaran adalah bukti kan? Kupikir begitu.

"Kau tidak tidur?" aku menoleh ke sumber suara untuk mendapati Sasuke yang kini berganti posisi menjadi miring kearahku. "Atau kau ingin melakukannya lagi?" tanya Sasuke, seringai tidak lepas dari bibir merahnya. Aku mendengus memilih tidak mengacuhkannya. "Lalu kenapa tidak tidur?' Sasuke menarikku ke dalam pelukan, merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku.

"Sasuke… apa artinya aku bagimu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba tanpa sempat pikir panjang. Pertanyaan itu sudah terlanjur terlontar jadi kutatap saja lurus-lurus pada mata malam Sasuke.

"Segalanya," jawab Sasuke cepat tanpa pikir panjang.

"Sasuke…" aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban cepatnya.

"Hn?"

Kami bertatapan mencoba mencari kebenaran pada mata masing-masing. Kulihat sosokku terefleksi dalam mata kelamnya. Dia menatapku lembut. Senyumanku hilang. "Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba," lirihku, "sulit dipercaya…"

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya pada pipiku. "Kau masih belum percaya bahkan setelah kita bercinta, dan kau sudah mendengar debaran jantungku kan?"

Aku menggenggam tanganya yang ada diatas pipiku. Tangannya hangat, nyaman, membuatku jadi tidak ingin melepasnya. "Kau tidak bohong?"

"Kenapa kau pikir aku berbohong?"

"Ini terlalu aneh… terlalu mendadak."

"Apa yang terlalu aneh dan mendadak?"

"Perasaanmu padaku… tiba-tiba saja kau bilang suka padaku."

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu," ungkap Sasuke yang kusambut gelengan tidak percaya. "Kau masih belum percaya juga? Apa yang membuatmu tak percaya?"

"Sikapmu. Sikapmu padaku selama ini… kau memperlakukanku seenakmu, seperti mainan dan hari ini kau tiba-tiba berlaku lembut lalu bilang suka padaku."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. "Kenapa bisa kau pikir begitu? Astaga, Naruto! Aku tak pernah menganggapmu mainanku."

"Tapi sikapmu padaku menunjukan kalau kau menganggap aku ini mainanmu, kau memperlakukan aku seenakmu dan kau selalu memperlakukanku dengan buruk." Aku tidak mengerti, tapi dalam ruang ini hanya ada aku dan dia sehingga aku bisa mengeluarkan uneg-unegku dengan lancar.

"Benarkah aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?"

Astaga! Jangan-jangan orang ini tidak menyadari tingkah lakunya yang buruk padaku juga pada sekelilingnya?! "Ya. Kau melakukan itu."

"Apa?" sekrang dia yang tidak percaya. Jadi benar dia tidak menyadari kelakuan buruknya? "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Kau megklaim aku ini milikmu, memaksakan kehendakmu padaku, menciumku seenaknya, menyentuhku, mencumbuku lalu meninggalkanku saat aku mulai terangsang." Suaraku begitu tenang dan aku kaget saat aku bisa membicarakan hal ini dengan Sasuke. Sungguh ini hari yang tidak terduga. Setelah kekhawatiran, kecemasan, kegugupan, ketidak percayaan, kenikmatan, kelelahan dan kenyamanan ini, sungguh ini hari yang mencampur aduk perasaanku.

"Kau selalu bilang tidak, jadi aku tidak mungkin memaksamu."

"Dan kau melakukannya dengan orang lain," ujarku datar sambil tersenyum kecut. "Menyakitkan sekali melihatmu berciuman… melihatmu melakukan… itu dengan orang lain."

Sasuke memelukku erat. "Maaf," bisiknya lembut.

Suaranya terlalu mebujuk, aku tidak bisa tidak memaafkannya. "Ini tidak adil Sasuke! Kenapa aku selalu bisa memaafkan segala kelakuanmu?"

"Karena kau mencintaiku."

"Tidak adil!"

"Adil saja, karena aku juga mencintaimu," ucapnya serasa tersenyum tipis. AHH kenapa makhluk di hadapanku ini begitu mempesona?! Rasa-rasanya aku bisa melelah sekarang juga. "Maafkan aku soal ciuman dan melakukan seks dengan orang lain. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi asal kau mengizinkan aku melakukannya padamu kapanpun aku mau."

"HEII!" jeritku mendengar omongannya.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Bercanda… bercanda… aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku akan datang padamu jika aku ingin. Aku melakukannya denganmu tidak peduli kau menolak atau tidak."

"Hei! Kenapa seperti itu?!" protesku.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau lupa? Kau sendirikan yang bilang jika kau berkata tidak bukan berarti benar-benar tidak," katanya menyebalkan.

"Kau!" aku geram, memelototi Sasuke yang tertawa. Aku cemberut –tapi juga suka– melihat tawanya yang renyah(?).

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke ketika dia sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Ya. Silahkan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang aku dan Sakura berciuman di taman?"

Aku menatapnya. Menganilisa adakah suatu maksud dari pertanyaanya tapi nihil –atau aku yang tidak mengerti– "rumahku di dekat sana."

"Eh?"

"Ya. Setelah taman belok kiri dan disana ada rumah bercat biru. Itu rumahku."

"Oh…" Sasuke mengangguk. Matanya mengerling membuatku curiga tapi aku tidak terlalu memusingkannya karena ada hal lain yang ingin kutanyakan.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?" alis Sasuke terangkat, secara tidak langsung memberi isyarat supaya aku memperjelas maksud kata mereka. "Kedua gadis **teman mainmu**_," _tidak bisa menahan, ada penekanan pada kalimat 'teman mainmu' dalam ucapanku.

"Mereka bukan siapa-siapan," ujar Sasuke yang membuatku tidak setuju.

"Kau juga mempermainkan mereka? Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain." Walaupun aku tidak suka Sasuke berhubungan dengan dua perempuan itu tapi aku juga memikirkan perasaan mereka. Aku tahu merasa dipermainkan itu rasanya menyakitkan, dan aku tidak ingin orang lain merasakan perasaan menyebalkan itu. Mereka mungkin akan patah hati.

Sasuke menyapukan jemarinya pada pipiku. Membelainya dengan lembut. "Kau memikirkan perasaan orang lain… makanya aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu."

"Sasuke– "

"–dengarkan aku," dia memotong perkataanku. "Mereka sudah tahu sejak awal kalau aku cuma main-main dengan mereka. Mereka tahu itu, jadi jangan dipikirkan!"

"Tapi Sasuke –"

"–sudahlah Naruto," lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong perkataanku. "Aku janji tidak akan bermain-main dengan mereka… dengan siapapun. Kau sudah jadi milikku dan aku tidak butuh siapapun lagi kecuali dirimu."

Aku mengangguk. Memilih tidak memusingkan perkara ini sebab ada perkara lain yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Dengan hati-hati aku bertanya, "Sasuke… yang tadi itu siapa? Ayahmu?"

"….." Sasuke terdiam, tampaknya dia tidak ingin menceritakan hal-hal personal padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak ingin cerita," kataku walau diam-diam aku merasa kecewa.

Tapi Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak, aku akan cerita kalau kau ingin aku cerita."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn," gumamnya yang kuartikan iya. Sikap irit katanya kembali.

"Tadi itu ayahmu?" tanyaku ulang.

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau tinggal sendiri di tempat semacam ini?"

"Huh?"

"Saat menemukanmu di bar tempo hari kupikir ketika mengantarmu aku akan menemukan apartement mewah tapi… yeah… rupanya tidak begitu." Aku tidak jadi mengatakan apartement bobrok, sebab itu kedengarannya terlalu jujur terlebih aku tidak inginmembuat dia merasa tersinggung.

"_Sorry_ kalau apartement yang kusewa jelek. Kau kecewa tak menemukan apartement mewah?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu maksudku. Sama sekali tidak! Aku cuma tidak menyangka." Dia tersinggung! "Jadi kenapa kau tinggal disini?" tanyaku buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kabur dari rumah?" tebakku.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Begitulah. Hubungaku dengan ayahku tidak baik."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Banyak alasan. Aku bosan dengan ceramah-ceramahnya, aku muak dibanding-bandingkan dan aku punya tujuan tertentu," ujar Sasuke dia menyeringai –lagi– matanya menyiratkan bahwa dia punya sebuah rencana. Atau mungkin itu cuma perasaanku. "Sudah tiga bulan aku hidup sendiri, menyembunyikan diri."

"Oh… lalu kau menghidupi dirimu sendiri?"

"Hn. Aku bekerja di bar itu dan ikut balapan liar."

"Balap? Kau ikut balapan liar?Astaga Sasuke… jangan bilang kalau lukamu itu karena kecelakaan saat balapan?" dia mengangguk santai. Dan aku menggeleng tidak percaya. "Itu berbahaya dan kau bisa berusan dengan polisi."

"Kau cerewet," katanya tiba-tiba. "Tapi aku suka," tambahnya kemudian yang membuatku tersipu. Bodoh! Si _teme _ini sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan, pasti!

"Kau ini benar-benar… bekerja di bar? Ikut balapan? Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir kalau kau itu masih dibawah umur?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu tidak acuh. "Siapa peduli," ucapnya seraya memelukku lebih erat. "Apa aku mebuatmu kecewa?" tanyanya lirih. Dia menyerukkan kepala diantara leherku. Nafasnya terasa hangat, berhembus menerpa leherku yang terbuka.

"Tidak. Yang kutahu aku… a-aku masih menyukaimu," ungkapku entah dapat keberanian darimana padahal biasanya kau selalu takut-takut pada Sasuke. mungkin ini karena sikap lembut dan manisnya hari ini. "Hanya saja kesanmu ini agak berbeda dari yang ada dipikiranku selama ini."

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau itu sosok yang egois, manja, seenaknya, kasar dan playboy."

"Hei," Sasuke mengangkat kepala dan memandangku. "Buruk sekali aku di matamu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau selalu semena-mena padaku."

Sasuke kembali menaruh kepalanya di dekat leherku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan ini. "Kalau aku tidak egois terhadapmu apa kau akan bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Aku ingin kau selalu ada di sisiku dengan cara apapun. Aku takut jika aku tidak memaksamu maka kau akan menolakku dan tidak pernah memandangku." Dia terdengar lelah tapi beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke terdengar ceria saat berkata, "jadi kau sekarang kau tahu kan kalau bayanganmu tentangku itu tidak semuanya benar."

"Entahlah."

Sasuke mendengus. "Jawaban macam apa itu."

"Yeah… ada yang salah dan ada yang benar. Kau tidak manja, kau egois… itu benar… " Sasuke mendengus mendengarku. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya, lanjutku, "kau _playboy_ itu juga benar…"

"Heii!" protes Sasuke. "Sudah kubilang itu ada alasannya. Itu karena dirimu yang terlalu menggoda. Aku tidak terlibat percintaan dengan mereka. itu cuma seks dan mereka tahu itu," protes Sasuke cepat.

"Ya… ya… ya… terserah kau."

"_Dobe!"_

"_Teme!"_

"_Dobe!"_

"_Teme!" _

"_Dobe!"_

"_Teme!" _

Dan malam itupun kami habiskan saling meneriaki nama satu sama lain sampai kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur. Sungguh cara yang aneh untuk menutup hari yang tidak terduga. Ya, setidaknya aku tahu… perasaanku terbalas. Dia mengingikanku seperti aku menginginkannya. Sulit dipercayakan? Aku juga ragu, masih takut jika ini hanya mimpiku.

Owari?

* * *

**a/n : Akhir yang aneh… saya tahu dan saya minta maaf untuk itu. Sejak awal memang konsepnya uda begitu… hehehe. Apalagi versi reitukinya cuma oneshoot sekitar 9k+ dan Kyuu ngak tahu kenapa bisa jadi 4 chapter begini -_-**

**BTW saya niat bikin chapter ini lewat POV-nya Sasuke, mungkin bakal jadi chap 4B nya… dan bakal melihat hubungan mereka lewat sudut pandangnya Sasuke –tapi cuma di chap ini– dan problem Sasuke bakal lebih diceritain di chap itu, kalo jadi sih. Ada yang mau? Atau ngak jadi aja? Sampai disini saja?**

**RnR?**


	5. Chapter 4B

**Yooo Lama ini lama banget… saya baru muncul m(_ _)m ada yang masih inget Fanfict ini? Maaf … maaf … saya lagi jatuh cinta ama novelnya Rick Riordan juga novel-novel lain XD jadi ngak bisa berhenti baca hehe …**

**Yosh … Langsung aja ke cerita, terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca Fanfic ini.**

**Title : MINE**

**Author : Akiame Kyuuran**

**Pairing : Sasunaru**

**Chapter : 4B**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**SASUKE SUPER OOC**

**CHAPTER INI PANJANG**

**DLDR!**

**Yaoi, BL, MxM, OOC, Sasuke POV, GaJe, typo(s), Author amatir, bahasa acak-acakan, tidak sesuai EYD dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya**

**~Fanfic ini Hanya untuk kesenangan semata~**

**~Enjoy~**

.

.

.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sepanjang pagi hingga siang aku hanya berbaring diatas _futon._ Terdengar seperti seorang pemalas? Bukan begitu! Aku cuma memulihkan diri. Salahkan apa yang terjadi semalam, sebuah insiden kecil menyebalkan, tidak mematikan memang tapi cukup menyakitkan hingga aku harus terbangun dengan tubuh seperti habis diinjak sekawanan gajah. Berlebihan? Tapi itulah kenyataan. Semalam, insiden kecil –sialan– itu membuat lari jatah biaya hidup untuk bulan depan. Uang hasil hadiah balapan liar kemarin sudah mulai menipis, tidak! Aku tidak boros tapi sekolah juga butuh biaya kan?

Apa ada yang berpikir aku orang miskin? Tinggal di apartement bobrok, membiayai hidup sendiri dengan ikut balapan liar dan bekerja di bar … bukan! Salah besar jika menganggap aku miskin. Nyatanya aku ini Uchiha Sasuke. Pernah mendengar nama Uchiha? Keluarga kaya raya yang kekurangan ekspresi. Namun saat ini aku terlepas dari semua kekayaan itu. Tinggal sendiri sekaligus membiayai segala keperluanku sendiri. Aku punya suatu tujuan hingga aku berada dalam kondisi ini.

Ayahku marah –seperti yang kuduga– ketika aku keluar dari rumah. Dia berhenti memberiku uang lagi bahkan pembayaran sekolahpun aku sendiri yang membayarnya. Bisa saja aku minta bantuan Itachi –kakakku– tapi aku terlalu gengsi untuk melakukannya. Seorang Sasuke meminta bantuan pada Itachi? Hah, tidak akan pernah ada masa seperti itu!

Aku duduk di atas _futon_, malas bergerak tapi karena seharian aku terus beristirahat kurasa tubuhku sudah membaik bahkan tidak terasa sakit lagi. Aku melirik sikuku yang kini dibalut oleh plaster. Hanya lecet, tidak ada luka parah –aku cukup bersyukur untuk ini– ajaib rasanya tidak ada satupun tulangku yang patah setelah aku terlempar dari motor karena jalanan licin dan kesalahan bodoh yang kulakukan –yang membuat calon uangku melayang– tadi malam.

Aku melirik ponsel yang tergeletak di sebelah. Ponsel itu diam. Dia tidak menghubungiku. Dan aku tidak mengiriminya pesan. Lagipula aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Maksudku setelah insiden dia –Naruto– melihatku di atap sedang ya… kau-tahu-apa lalu aku mendapati pagiku sangat fantastis –terbangun dengan dia di sampingku– kemudian kami menghabiskan waktu di bukit. Aneh rasanya ketika dia tidak menanyakan kejadian di atap itu, entah mengapa ini mengusikku seakan hal itu tidak penting baginya. Dia tidak menanyakan apapun, membuatku keheranan sekaligus kecewa….?

Kuambil ponsel, mengeceknya. Tapi tidak ada pesan masuk. Ya, Naruto tidak pernah menghubungiku, selalu aku yang menghubunginya terlebih dulu. Ini meresahkan, selalu saja setiap hal yang menyangkut Naruto selalu membuatku menjadi bukan diriku yang biasa. Seperti aku yang lain, susah menjelaskannya tapi ketika di dekatnya aku merasa lebih hidup. Pertama kalinya aku benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu dan berjuang untuk mendapatkan hal tersebut setelah sekian lama segala hal disodorkan padaku. Aku selalu melakukan apapun atas dasar kata harus, bukan ingin. Segalanya diatur oleh ayahku, tidak ada ruang gerak, tidak ada kehendak pribadi semua ditentukan olehnya, sang pemimpin Uchiha yang luar biasa sukses.

Aku ingin mengirim pesan pada Naruto tapi tak tahu apa yang harus kutulis. Seperti yang kukatakan, jika berhubungan dengannya aku akan jadi orang lain yang lebih … katakanlah lebih ekspresif atau juga lebih konyol. Tidak menemukan kata-kata, akhirnya aku menyerah untuk mencoba mengirim pesan pada Naruto.

Haruskah kutanyakan hal semacam 'kau sudah makan?' Huh, tentu saja dia sudah makan, tanpa bertanyapun aku bisa menduga, Naruto itu doyan makan jadi mana mungkin dia belum makan sampai jam segini. Atau mungkin aku harus bertanya 'sedang apa kau?' Ya, pertanyaan standar seperti yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih? Uh, aku tak yakin … lagipula kami ini entah bisa disebut sepasang kekasih atau tidak, sebab faktanya sering –terlalu sering malah– Naruto menolak semua ajakan kencanku. Aku bahkan tak yakin dia selalu memikirkanku seperti aku memikirkannya.

Mendesah frustasi akhirnya kubanting ponsel itu ke atas futon dan bangkit, beranjak mencari makan sebab perutku mulai keroncongan dan belum kuisi sejak pagi. Barangkali sekali-kali Naruto-lah yang harus menanyakan pertanyaan seperti tadi –apa aku sudah makan?– Lalu ketika kukatakan belum dia akan datang ke tempatku sambil membawakan makanan buatannya. Manis bukan? Tapi aku berani bertaruh dia tak akan melakukannya kecuali kuminta –baca : paksa.

Kulkas kecil satu-satunya di sini tidak banyak isinya. Dan yang paling parah tidak ada tomat. Aku berdecak, merasa terlalu malas pergi ke toko terdekat. Kulirik jam dinding –yang lagi-lagi– satu-satunya di tempat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul jam tiga kurang. Sebentar lagi jam pulang sekolah.

Hm, sudahkah kubilang aku bolos hari ini? Aku cukup percaya diri kalau aku tidak akan ketinggalan pelajaran apapun. Aku cukup pintar dan sebenarnya sekolah tidak terlalu penting menurutku, kalau tidak ada Naruto di sana mungkin aku tidak akan berangkat ke tempat itu lagi –untuk membuat ayahku semakin marah. Kedengarannya bagus, menjadi Uchiha pertama yang tidak lulus SMA. Sebuah rekor baru kan?

Kembali ke masalah ketiadaan tomat, aku yang terlalu malas pergi ke toko bukan berarti tidak bisa mendapat tomat bukan? Aku berjalan, menuju tempat terakhir kali aku menggeletakkan ponsel. Kucari nama penggerutu bergigi tajam yang –aku yakin– akan sukarela mengantarkan tomat kemari, Suigetsu.

Kukirimi ia pesan untuk membelikanku tomat saat pulang nanti. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini, jadi dia pasti akan mau. Dan benar, tak lama kemudian ponselku bergetar, pesan masuk berisi beberapa kalimat ocehan bla bla bla…. serta –yang penting– konfirmasi persetujuan darinya. Apa kubilang dia memang penggerutu bergigi tajam yang baik hati. Tomat akan segera datang tanpa aku perlu repot-repot keluar. Itulah gunanya kau punya teman, untuk dimanfaatkan. Sesama teman memang harus saling memanfaatkan kan?

Baru kuletakkan ponselku, benda elektronik tersebut bergetar lagi. Kupikir Suigetsu tapi yang tertera adalah nama Itachi, tepatnya dia meneleponku. Kuangkat pangilannya tanpa basa-basi meski enggan. "Apa?" tanyaku bahkan sebelum dia sempat berujar _hallo_. Aku nyaris bisa membayangkan Itachi merengut kesal di seberang sana.

"**Tidak bisakah kau berama tamah sedikit, adikku sayang?"**

Aku memutar bola mata. "Aku tidak yakin kau akan suka ramah tamahku."

"**Ya, keramahanmu memang membahayakan**," setuju Itachi yang membuatku mau tak mau jadi mendengus geli saat teringat suatu insiden.** "Terakhir kali kau beramah tamah padaku aku harus berakhir di rumah sakit."**

"Itu kecelakaan," sangkalku teringat bahwa saat itu suasana hatiku sedang baik dan aku beramah tamah pada Itachi dengan menjadi supir baginya lalu berakhir dengan kami menabrak pohon. Aku baik-baik saja tapi tidak dengan Itachi.

"**Aku tidak yakin kau tidak sengaja." **Kurasa Itachi mendengus di sebrang sana. **"Kau membuatku harus menginap beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Membatalkan banyak **_**meeting**_** dan membuat ayah kesal. Aku yakin kau sangat menikmatinya. Bahkan aku curiga itu salah satu rencanamu."**

Aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku untuk tidak tertawa. "Aku tidak sengaja. Tapi lukamu memang sebuah bonus." Aku berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk diatasnya. "Anggap saja kecelakaanmu itu bagian dari keberuntunganku."

"**Dasar adik sinting," **oloknya.

"Kurasa kau menelponku bukan hanya untuk membahas masalah kecelakaan setahun lalu itukan?"

"**Memang tidak."**

"Lalu?"

"**Ayah akan ke tempatmu,"** katanya santai seolah tanpa dosa.

"Apa? Bagimana bisa?" seingatku ayah belum tahu tempat tinggalku sekarang.

"**Aku memberi tahunya," **aku Itachi dengan nada tenang yang biasa.

"Brengsek kau Itachi."

"**Aku juga sayang padamu, Sasuke."**

Aku mengerang kesal.

"**Cepat atau lambat dia akan segera tahu keberadaanmu–"**

"–dan terimakasih kau sudah mempercepat prosesnya," aku mengatupkan rahang. Sekuat mungkin mencoba mencegah berbagai umpatan yang ingin menyembur keluar.

"**Terimakasih kembali,"** ujarnya menyebalkan. Andai dia berada di hadapanku, akan kulemparkan apapun yang bisa kuraih ke muka menyebalkannya. Inilah kenapa aku sangat malas dengannya, dia mengesalkan! Selalu saja memutuskan segala sesuatu seenaknya. Aku baru ingat selain Naruto, Itachi adalah salah satu orang yang membuatku lebih ekspresif.

Aku memejamkan mata. Mencoba membuat diriku lebih tenang. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanyaku dengan ketenangan yang tak kuduga.

"**Seperti yang kau katakan –mempercepat prosesnya. Aku cuma mencoba membantumu. Mempercepat rencanamu. Kau tak akan bergerak kalau tak dipaksa." **Itachi menghela nafas –aku yakin itu. **"Ibu merindukanmu. Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan Sasuke. Dan kurasa yang kau lakukan sudah cukup. Kau sudah membuat banyak keonaran, cukup untuk persediaan sampai bertahun-tahun ke depan."**

"Jangan ceramah, pak tua."

Di sebrang sana kudengar Itachi menggerutu pelan tentang aku yang belum tua dan sebaginya. Dia menghela nafas lagi –aku tak tahu dari mana aku tahu kalau dia sedang menghela nafas. **"Ibu khawatir sekali**," nada bicaranya yang melembut membuatku mendengus.

"Itu yang kuinginkan."

"**Aku juga ingin kau cepat kembali, aku tahu kau merindukanku."**

"Dalam mimpimu, pak tua!"

"**Aku masih dua puluh lima tahun, Sasuke."**

"Hn."

Itachi berdecak kesal. Bisa kubayangkan ekspresinya saat ini. **"Lagipula itu balasan dariku karena kau menjadikanku kambinghitam dalam rencanamu."**

Sudut-sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas membentuk lengkungan geli. "Aku tidak menjadikanmu kambing hitam, _my big brother_. Aku menjadikanmu alasan."

"**Sama saja."**

"_Whatever," _kataku acuh tak acuh seraya mengangkat bahu meski aku tahu ia tidak melihat gerakanku barusan.

"**Yeah, **_**my little brother.**_**"**

"Hn."

"**Sasuke?"**

"Hn?"

"**Kurasa cuma itu. Sampai jumpa. Ayah akan datang, sepertinya nanti malam."**

"Hn." Dan setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus. Kembali kuletakkan ponselku sembarangan. Menuju kulkas dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan serta bumbu-bumbu dari rak.

Aku tidak punya gambaran apa yang akan kumasak, meski begitu aku mulai mengupas kentang dan memotong-motongnya menjadi dadu. Mungkin kari? Mungkin _omelette_ kentang? Mungkin sup? Selesai berurusan dengan kentang, aku beralih pada wortel lalu beberapa sayuran lain. Mungkin tumis juga bagus. Saat aku mulai memotong-motong bawang, aku mendengar ketukan di pintu.

_Suigetsu_, cuma itu orang yang terpikirkan, _tomat sudah datang_. Setelah mencuci tangan aku bergegas menyongsong si merah segar itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara kubuka pintu apato yang masih kukunci. Tapi itu bukan Suigetsu. Yang di depan pintu adalah … "_dobe?"_ aku terkejut tapi empat detik kemudian aku dapat mengendalikan diri lagi.

Berbagai spekulasi serta pertanyaan berputaran di kepalaku, aku menerka-nerka apa yang dilakukannya di sini. Sebuah kegirangan bagkit dari dalam diriku. Bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya saja aku merasa … hangat? Huh, serius! Efek Naruto sungguh luar biasa bagi seorang Sasuke.

Naruto terlihat gelisah. Dia masih mengenakkan seragam sekolah lengkap. Jadi dia langsung datang kemari tanpa pulang lebih dulu? Aku mengamatinya, seperti biasa, Naruto terlihat menggoda dalam balutan seragam sekolah.

"Hai," ucapnya. Entah dia sadar atau tidak tapi kakinya bergerak gelisah. Apa ini berarti kehadiranku mempengaruhinya? Tapi pasti dia tidak merasakan pengaruh yang sama seperti kurasakan dari kehadirannya. Kehadiranku hanya membuat dia tidak nyaman?

Aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak melepas pandanganku darinya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku bingung sekaligus terkejut oleh kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ini …" Naruto mengangkat kantong plastik berlogo _minimarket _di dekat sekolah. Dia mengangkatnya begitu tinggi hingga menutupi wajahnya.

Aku mengangkat alis. Dia membawakanku sesuatu, dia mengkhawatirkanku yang tidak masuk sekolah hari ini? Begitukah? Aku harap iya.

"Tadi aku bertemu Suigetsu. Ini titipanmu," kata Naruto yang langsung membuat harapanku sirna. Dia sedikit menurunkan kantong belanjaan itu, dan meliriku lewat bulu matanya yang lentik.

"Oh," gumamku singkat. Memasang wajah dingin terlatihku untuk menyembunyikan kekecewaan. Aku meraih kantong belanjaan yang ia sodorkan. "Mau masuk?" aku menawarkan, tidak semudah itu aku melepaskan kesempatan ini saat dia mendatangi sarangku. Mungkin kami bisa lebih dekat, kuharap.

Aku sudah membuat beberapa daftar alasan, bujukan –kalau perlu– paksaan supaya Naruto bersedia masuk. Sedetik lalu kupikir tidak akan ada yang lebih mengejutkan daripada Naruto yang tiba-tiba ada di depan pintu, tapi rupanya aku salah. Naruto mengangguk, tidak kusangka dia menyetujui tawaranku dengan mudahnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan kemari."

Aku hanya bergumam "hn," tidak jelas. Terlalu tekejut untuk memberi reaksi lebih. Aku bergeser ke samping, memberi Naruto celah untuk bisa masuk ke dalam.

Aku membiarkan Naruto melangkah masuk lebih dulu, menutup pintu dan setelahnya aku mendahului Naruto yang kelihatan bingung dan canggung. Tanpa perlu kuminta, Naruto mengikuti diriku. Dan mendudukan diri di kursi makan. Aku membiarkannya duduk nyaman –atau itulah yang kupikirkan–, sedang aku membawa kantong belanjaan berisi tomat untuk memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas. Pikiranku tidak fokus, beberapa kali tomat tergelincir jatuh dari tanganku. Apa yang harus kami bicarakan? Aku bukan orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak ngobrol.

Kulirik Naruto sekilas. Dia memandangku tanpa beralih sedikitpun. Bisa kurasakan tatapannya pada punggungku selama aku memasukkan tomat-tomat yang sekarang tidak terlalu menggiurkan bila disandingakan dengan Naruto. Sudut-sudut bibirku tertaik ke atas saat menyadari bahwa ia masih saja memandangiku.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat, _dobe?_" godaku seraya berdiri setelah rampung dengan urusan tomat-tomat.

Aku mencegah diriku sendiri untuk tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar karena Naruto memerah. Dia menundukan kepalanya, seakan ingin menyembunyikan diri. "U-huh," Naruto bergumam tidak jelas. Mungkinkah ini berarti kehadiranku sangat berpengaruh padanya?

Aku suka momen ini. Suka sekali melihat rona merah bersarang di pipinya yang kecoklatan. Dia tampak luar biasa. "Jadi apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu sampai kau kesini?" aku mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar di kepalaku. Kurasa besok aku harus berterimakasih pada si gigi tajam –yang ternyata– baik hati tersebut, ya … kalau aku ingat.

Naruto menggigit bibir kemerahannya. Aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud menggodaku, namun tetap saja gerakan sederhana itu begitu mengundang. "Umm, dia bilang kau habis kecelakaan. Tapi kau kelihatan baik-baik saja," kata Naruto, mata birunya menelusuri diriku.

Aku tahu, dia tidak bermaksud melakukannya! Dia sama sekali tak bermaksud mengundangku untuk menerkamnya tapi apapun yang dia lakukan, gerakan sesederhana ataupun senormal apapun yang dilakukannya, di mataku selalu terlihat sensual. Mulutku terasa kering. Aku menginginkannya, sial!

Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dengan mendengus, berpura-pura kesal. Kulempar tuduhan padanya, "kau harap aku terluka parah?"

Matanya membulat. "Eh? Apa?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dengan refleks. Dia panik? "Bukan! Bukan begitu! Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Naruto menyangkal.

Aku mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Sudah adakah yang bilang padanya kalau kepanikkannya itu menggemaskan? Tunggu dia panik? Karena aku? Oh, sepertinya ini hari yang baik. Hari yang sangat baik.

"Lalu, kau mengkhawatirkanku?" kuharap Naruto tidak menyadari nada penuh harap dalam suaraku. Aku menunggunya menjawab, tapi dia tak kunjung buka mulut. Sebegitu sulitkah menjawab pertanyaan semacam tadi? "Kau mencemaskanku, _dobe?_" aku mendesaknya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya –lagi, tampaknya dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. "Ya," katanya pelan. Dia menunduk memandang tepian meja. Seolah memandangi tepian meja terkesan lebih menarik daripada memandangiku. "Aku mencemaskanmu." Suaranya begitu kecil nan lirih hingga nyaris tak terdengar.

Aku tersenyum –tentu saja. Lalu sebelum aku sadar sebuah tawa lepas begitu saja. Naruto mendongak dengan kecepatan yang bisa membuat kepalanya keseleo, ia menatapku. Mimik keterkejutan menari-nari di wajahnya sebelum ekspresinya berubah menjadi masam.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" ketus sekali nada tanyanya.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba kesal. Memangnya aku tidak boleh tertawa? Dia tidak suka mendengar tawaku? _Well, _tapi keketusannya tidak akan merusak kesenanganku. Naruto baru saja mengatakan dia mengjkhawatirkanku, itu yang penting. Aku senang untuk suatu alasan yang tidak jelas. Aku tersenyum –berharap senyumku mampu mempesonanya. Dan tampaknya itu berhasil. "Terimakasih sudah mencemaskanku," ujarku menggunakan nada tertulus yang ku punya.

Untuk beberapa saat kami terdiam. Naruto tersipu sembari memandangku dengan mata birunya yang menarikku dalam pusaran pendambaan. Aku tidak bisa mengartikan arti tatapan matanya. Naruto tidak mudah dibaca, tidak seperti orang lain yang emosinya tergambar jelas di dalam mata. Naruto berbeda, matanya memang memancarkan emosi, tapi sulit ditebak apa itu tepatnya. Mata birunya begitu dalam. Kulihat sudut bibir Naruto berkedut, seolah dia menahan sesuatu. Mungkin dia ingin tertawa atas perkataanku. Aku pasti terlihat konyol saat ini, dan Naruto terlalu sopan untuk menertawai kekonyolanku. Tapi apa peduliku? Sudahkah kubilang bahwa aku tidak peduli? Aku tidak bisa tidak menjadi konyol bila di dekatnya.

Dengan berat hati aku memutuskan kontak mata dengan Naruto. Meraih gelas dan menuangkan air mineral ke dalamnya. Aku tidak punya sesuatu yang bagus untuk kusuguhkan –mengingat keuangan yang sedang sekarat. "Ini, cuma ada air putih." Kuletakkan gelas yang telah kuisi dengan air ke hadapan Naruto, kuharap –lagi– Naruto tidak berpikir aku ini orang yang pelit. Aku duduk di kursi terdekat yang masih memungkinkan ku untuk mengamati dirinya lekat-lekat.

"Tidak masalah," kata Naruto seraya meraih gelas dan meneguk isinya. _Adam's apple_-nya bergerak-gerak ketika ia menelan dan itu terlihat _sexy_. "Terimakasih," ucap Naruto menghentikan pikiranku yang mulai merangkai serentetan pujian.

Kami diam lagi. Aku tidak tahu pembicaraan macam apa yang harus kukataan. Lelucon? Aku tidak pandai melucu. Kepalaku mencari topik untuk dibicarakan, tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Dan aku jadi sadar bahwa aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Diam-diam aku menghela nafas. Kulirik Naruto yang seperti cacing kepanasan. Dia bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Barangkali Naruto merasa tidak nyaman di dekatku, ini bukan yang pertama kali.

"Um … jadi … kecelakaan yang kau alami itu … seperti apa?" Naruto bertanya, terkesan ragu-ragu untuk bertanya. Tapi aku bersyukur dia memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Bukan kecelakaan besar," jawabku sambil lalu. Aku menopang dagu, menatap langsung ke mata birunya yang hangat dan dalam. Aku suka matanya. "Cuma meninggalkan beberapa goresan kecil di tubuh," tambahku menginsyafi jawabku sebelumnya yang terlalu pendek.

"Oh, begitu ya …" lirih Naruto. Dia terlihat bertambah tidak nyaman. Salah apa aku?

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Hn. Cuma lecet di siku, lutut, dan punggung. Kepalaku tidak apa-apa karena memakai helm," jelasku tanpa di minta, mencoba mengabaikan fakta ketidak nyamanan Naruto. Aku menarik tanganku, baru sadar bahwa aku melarikan jemariku di sekitar siku yang kutempeli plester.

"Memangnya kau naik apa?"

"Motor. Ban motorku selip."

Untuk alasan yang lagi-lagi tidak jelas aku merasa senang. Kuanggap Naruto berusaha membuka pembicaraan di antara kami. Aku suka dia bertanya, meski sebenarnya aku benci mengungkit-ungkit kekalahanku.

Naruto memberi anggukan paham. Dia terdiam beberapa detik sebelum kembali bertanya, "lukamu tidak parahkan? Kenapa tidak masuk hari ini?" selalu ada keraguan dalam suaranya seolah aku akan menggigitnya jika dia salah bertanya. _Well,_ itu mungkin saja, tapi tidak sekarang, belum saatnya.

Menghembuskan nafas, aku menghalau pikiran-pikiran yang menjerus pada seks dan berkonsentrasi hanya pada pertanyaannya tapi Naruto tidak membantu, dia malah menggigit bibirnya lagi. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa aku juga ingin sekali menggigit bibir itu.

"… aku hanya malas," ujarku setelah sadar telah membuat jeda yang cukup lama. "Kau merindukanku eh? _Dobe?_" godaku seraya menyunggingkan senyum miring.

Matanya membulat, respon yang lucu saat dia terkejut. "A-apa?" beberapa saat kemudian Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Seperti ada kebingungan yang berlangsung dari dalam dirinya. Dia sungguh menggemaskan. Saat kedua alisnya bersatu, mata birunya dipenuhi berbagai emosi, bibirnya yang agak mengerucut dan … rasionalitasku hilang.

Tubuhku otomatis berdiri. Yang tersuguh di depanku terlalu menggoda., terlalu tidak dapat diabaikan, terlalu mengundang. Suara kursi yang tergeser saat aku berdiri menimbulkan bunyi srekk yang lumayan nyaring.

Aku tidak bermaksud menakut-nakutinya. Selama ini tidak pernah aku bermaksud begitu. Tapi kontrol atas diriku jadi labil semenjak aku bertemu dengan si kuning ini. Aku duduk diatas meja, mencondongkan tubuh dekat kearahnya. Memenuhi undangan yang tentunya tidak ia sengaja. "Kau merindukanku kan?" tanyaku menatap lekat matanya, mencoba menarik seluruh fokusnya agar hanya terarah padaku.

Kuraih dagu Naruto, mengangkatnya, bersorak dalam hati karena ia tidak membrontak. Kudekatkan wajahku pada makhluk bersurai pirang ini. Hidungku menyentuh hidungnya. Dia terkesiap, atau kami sama-sama terkesiap ketika hebus nafas membelai pipi. Dari jarak sedekat ini bisa kucium aroma tubuhnya yang menggilakan indraku.

"Sasuke …," dia menyebut namaku. Terdengar begitu berbeda, begitu indah saat bibirnyalah yang mengucapkan.

Aku meraup Naruto. Merasakan kehangatan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Dia lembut, kenyal dan hangat. Aku tidak memainkan lidah ataupun menuntut balasan darinya. Hanya mengecup, mengecup dan mengecupnya berulang-ulang. Aku sangat menikmati setiap kali bibirku menubruk bibirnya dan menghasilkan getaran pada tiap inci tubuhku. Ini tidak pernah terjadi jika kulakukan pada orang lain.

Satu kecupan lagi yang lebih dalam sebelum kuakhiri ini dengan amat sangat terpaksa. Aku harus berhenti sekarang sebelum rasionalitasku mencair sepenuhnya. Kehangatan Naruto terlalu luar biasa.

"Makan malamlah di sini! Aku tidak menerima penolakan," kataku ketika melihat Naruto ragu-ragu. Seperti biasa dia akan menolak dan kali ini tak akan kubiarkan. Setelah kuberi dia tatapan tajam akhirnya dia mengagguk dengan enggan. "_Good boy,"_ pujiku suka akan kepasrahan Naruto.

Aku beranjak menuju dapur, meneruskan pekerjaan yang tertunda oleh kedatangan Naruto.

"Perlu bantuan?" suara Naruto begitu pelan saat dia menawarkan diri. Aku ingin tahu, bisakah ia berhenti merasa takut untuk mengutarakan pikirannya padaku?

"Tidak perlu," aku menolak. Memasak bersama memang menyenangkan. Tapi aku ingin sesekali membuat Naruto terkesan. Mungkin aku bisa merebut hatinya lewat perutanya. Bukan begitu? "Sebelum kau datang sebenarnya aku sedang memasak," tambahku yang entah untuk apa kuberi tahu ia informasi ini.

Di belakangku Naruto sepetinya bergumam, "oh …" lirih.

.

.

.

"Kenapa diam? Makanlah, _dobe_!" aku mengamati Naruto sedari tadi hanya menatap curiga pada piring-piring penuh makanan yang kusodorkan padanya. Dikiranya aku menaruh racun atau obat perangsang apa? "Ini tidak beracun," jaminku.

Naruto perlahan meraih sumpit. "Ba-baik. Selamat makan," kata Naruto terbata-bata. Lucunya!

"Selamat makan."

Aku tidak mampu menjabarkan perasaanku kali ini. Terasa begitu hangat dan hidup. Selama ini aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa hanya melihat seseorang memakan masakan buatanku dengan lahap mampu membuatku merasa begitu bahagia. Mungkin karena seseorang itu adalah Naruto.

Bolehkah aku berharap lagi? Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa merasa tidak percaya diri. Aku merasa optimis karena menyadari Naruto sesekali mencuri pandang padaku.

Ketenangan ini membuatku nyaman, tapi aku tak yakin hal ini berlaku sama bagi seseorang berisik seperti Naruto. Aku mengunyah makanan dalam diam sedang otakku mencari-cari pembicaraan. Tetapi, pada dasarnya aku memang bukan orang yang banyak bicara maka aku tidak pandai mencari suatu hal yang patut diperbincangkan. Ya, terimakasih untuk keluarga Uchiha atas didikannya yang membentuk generasi-generasi pendiam irit kata.

Mengalihkan pandanganku dari mangkuk nasi, kulihat senyum kecut di bibir Naruto sedang matanya tidak fokus, pikirannya tidak di sini. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka makanannya?" tanyaku heran. Sedetik lalu kulihat dia makan dengan lahap.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, ini enak. Sungguh …." seolah ingin meyakinkan ia kembali memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Kau melamun," tuduhku seraya meletakkan sumpit. Rasa laparku tergantikan oleh rasa ingin tahu atas hal yang memenuhi pikiran Naruto. Kutatap mata birunya, mencari jawaban di sana. Tapi, seperti biasa matanya terlalu dalam, menyimpan sejuta makna. Uh … bagus sekarang aku jadi puitis, eh?

"Maaf."

Cih, dia malah minta maaf. Memangnya dia pikir dia berbuat salah apa? Jangan-jangan dia memikirkan orang lain saat bersamaku. Oh, _great! _Sekarang aku malah cemburu. "Katakan! Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanyaku sehalus mungkin, berusaha menyembunyikan nada kecemburuan.

"A–"

Tokk…

Tokk…

Tok… Tok… Tokk…

Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh gedoran tidak sabaran di pintu. Kuduga yang datang adalah Uchiha Fugaku, ayahku. Tidak sadarkah ia kalau apartement ini sangat bobrok dan rapuh? Seharusnya dia bisa bertingkah sedikit lebih lembut pada pintu apartement sewaanku yang jelas tidak sekuat pintu kediamannya.

Aku menghela nafas. Benar, bagus sekali. Suasana baikku dengan Naruto hancur sudah. Padahal kupikir kami baru akan mulai sesi pembicaraan dari hati ke hati.

Aku segara bangkit, setenang dan secepat yang kubisa segera beranjak membukakan pintu sekaligus menyelamatkan pintu apato yang rapuh. Kasihan dia jika harus dipukuli terus-terusan oleh ayahku.

Begitu pintu terbuka mata kami bertemu. Hitam bertemu hitam. Kututup pintu di belakang. Sedikitpun tidak berniat mempersilahkan ayahku masuk. Bisa gawat jika dia melihat Naruto sekarang, segalanya akan berantakan. Sebelum aku mendapat kesepakatan dari ayahku –juga ibuku, maka tidak satupun dari mereka yang boleh melihat Naruto sekarang. Biarlah Naruto meneruskan makannya dan kutangani pria keras kepala satu ini._ Yeah, Naruto, aku sedang berusaha untuk kelangsungan hubungan kita. _Terimakasih untuk Naruto yang membuatku jadi segila ini.

"Ayah," sapaku dengan ketenangan luar biasa.

Untuk beberapa saat yang terasa lama. Kami hanya saling memandang. Mempertemukan iris gelap kami, saling membaca emosi masing-masing. Uchiha Fugaku memang terkenal dengan ekspresi datarnya, namun jika kau menatap ke dalam matanya maka kau akan menemukan perasaan terdalamnya. Di mata hitamnya kini menggambarkan secercah kerinduan, kekecewaan namun lebih banyak kekesalan padaku. Untuk meraih suatu tujuan pengorbanan memang di perlukan, dan sedikit kekecewaan yang tumbuh dalam hati ayahku bukanlah apa-apa. Mungkin memang benar, aku ini bukan anak yang baik. Namun, kekecewaan yang hadir dalam diri ayah akibat ulahku setidaknya itu akan membuat ayahku mengerti, memahami apa yang seharusnya bisa kulakukan dan dia akan menyadari betapa pentingnya diriku. Kerinduannya akan membuat dia sadar bahwa aku adalah salah satu aset penting Uchiha yang tidak seharusnya ia lepaskan begitu saja.

Aku bersandar di sebelah pintu, dengan sabar menunggu ayahku memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

Uchiha Fugaku berdehem penuh wibawa. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" pertanyaan yang tepat sekali untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan, bahkan sedikitpun ia tidak berbasa-basi, inilah yang namanya _to the point._ Seperti menjadi tanda ke-Uchiha-an, bahwa mereka –keturunan Uchiha– yang berkualitas itu singkat, padat dan jelas.

Aku mengangkat bahu, acuh tak acuh. Memangnya apa yang kulakukan di tempat ini? Akan terdengar konyol jika kujawab dengan jujur : memperjuangkan cinta. Ya, silahkan tertawa.

"Bisakah kau tidak membuat kepalaku pusing? Bahkan kakakmu saja tidak pernah membuatku sepusing ini."

"Ayah mulai lagi," ujarku dengan ketenangan tak terduga. Fugaku Uchiha memincingkan matanya, seakan memberi tatapan bermakna apa-maksud-mu-anak-bandel-ku. Aku menghela nafas secara dramatis. "Ayah selalu membandingkanku dengan Itachi," kuangkat tema favoritku akhir-akhir ini. Tema ini selalu tidak lepas dari perbincangan ayah-anak di antara kami.

"Dia contoh yang baik. Tidak bisakah kau menjadikannya teldanmu, dia kakakmu," nadanya datar namun tak mampu menyembunyikan campuran emosi di dalamnya.

"Apa ayah bermaksud menciptakan Itachi kedua? Aku adalah aku, bukan fotokopian siapapun." Aku mampu mengendalikan ketenangan dalam suaraku. Mencoba tidak menyeringai konyol saat membawa-bawa nama Itachi. Mungkin saat ini kakakku sedang bersin-bersin karena kami perbincangkan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," sangkalnya. Dia melipat tangan dan menatapku penuh tuntutan.

"Tapi ayah melakukannya."

"Apa masalahmu dengan Itachi?"

_Tidak ada._ "Aku muak dibanding-bandingkan dengan dia. Tidak bisakah ayah melihatku sebagai aku dan berhenti memaksaku menjadi Itachi yang kedua?" tak kusangka aku dapat seterkontrol ini, menghadapi ayahku jauh lebih mudah daripada menghadapi Naruto.

"Berhentilah mengoceh tentang Itachi. Kau juga punya kewajibanmu sebagai penerus Uchiha yang kedua."

"Aku tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan Itachi." _Bohong! _Sebenarnya aku tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu. Nyatanya aku tidak merasa terganggu atau iri sedikitpun pada kakakku. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja, meski terkadang kami saling adu mulut dan saling mengerjai, tapi bukankah itu yang namanya saudara? Bertengkar lalu besoknya berbaikan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sudah cukup Sasuke! Pulanglah dan lakukan tugasmu selayaknya penerus Uchiha."

Aku benci jika ayahku mulai menggunakan nada memerintah seperti itu. Aku tidak membenci pekerjaan sebagai penerus Uchiha tapi aku tidak suka di perintah-perintah begitu, seakan-akan aku ini tidak punya keinginan sendiri. Semakin diperintah dan semakin diingatkan hanya membuatku semakin enggan untuk melakukan suatu hal.

"Kau sudah menemukan tempat tinggalku kan? Sekarang kau bisa pulang," ujarku mulai kesal jika ia memerintah-memerintah. Aku menatap tajam ayahku yang balas menatap tajam padaku.

"Rupanya tinggal sendiri semakin membuatmu urakan," tuturnya yang tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Hn," aku bergumam singkat, secara tersirat setuju atas ucapannya meski aku masih sangat kesal dengan tekanan-tekanan yang dia berikan.

"Kau bahkan tidak mempersilahkanku masuk. Dimana rasa hormatmu pada orang tua?"

Serius? Dia mempertanyakan rasa hormat? Yang bahkan bila diingat-ingat dia selalu menyuruhku ini itu tanpa memperetanyakan kemauanku. "Tanyakan dulu dimana rasa pengertianmu pada anakmu," ucapku mulai kehilangan kontrol. Kekesalan itu membludak. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya apa yang kulakukan demi Naruto, jujur sebenarnya ini sepenuhnya demi diriku sendiri. Aku ingin menegaskan pada ayahku, bahwa aku ini penting dan dia akan menyadari betapa pentingnya diriku jika aku tidak di sisinya, tidak membantunya mengurus perusahaan yang beranak pinak. Aku ingin dia tahu arti diriku baik sebagi anak maupun sebagai patner kerja. Aku ingin membuktikan padanya, bahwa aku bisa berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri. Dan aku ingin dia tidak mempersulit keinginanku yang cukup mencenangkan nantinya. Keinginan yang menyangkut Naruto.

Kegeraman, kekesalan, amarah bercampur aduk dalam mata hitam ayahku. Aku yakin sekuat tenaga dia mencoba tidak berteriak dengan sangat tidak Uchiha –senang membayangkannya. "Anak tidak tahu sopan santun! Aku kemari ingin menyuruhmu pulang, ayo pulang dan tinggalkan tempat bobrok ini. Apa yang sebenarnya kau kejar, Sasuke?"

"Kebebasan dari penjaramu," kataku santai. Kekesalanku barusan lenyap. Entah kenapa melihat ayahku marah-marah menjadi kesenangan tersendiri. Ya, dengan begini setidaknya dia jauh lebih hidup, maksudku lebih ekspresif.

Wajah pucat pemimpin Uchiha memerah menahan kegeraman. Apa kubilang dia jauh lebih ekspresifkan?! "K-KAU!" Ayahku memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan diri. "Kau ini … benar-benar! Kemasi barangmu dan pulanglah," dia menghela nafas dan menggunakan nada membujuk terbaiknya. "Mikoto. Ibumu mencemaskanmu."

_Ya, memang seharusnya begitu_. Begitulah yang ingin kukatakan. Tapi tidak boleh kuperlihatkan dengan jelas keinginanku untuk dikhawatirkan. "Suruh saja ibu berkunjung kemari. Aku tidak ingin pulang."

Ayahku memelototiku. Tampaknya dia sudah ada di ambang batas kesabarannya. Benar saja sedetik kemudian dia berteriak dengan geram, "kubilang pulang! KEMASI BARANG-BARANGMU!" ia menggunakan nada memerintahnya yang paling kubenci. Bukan seperti itu caranya membujukku kembali. Seharusnya dia mengatakan 'kembalilah, Sasuke. Aku akan menuruti tuntutanmu jika kau pulang,' atau sesuatu yang semacam itu.

Kukunci rahangku rapat-rapat. Berusaha tidak terlalu dikendalikan emosi ketidak sukaanku. Tapi aku gagal. "Pulang untuk menjadi bonekamu begitu?" tanyaku jujur. Tapi untuk tujuanku buru-buru kutambahi, "lalu sekeras apapun aku berusaha kau tetap akan membanding-bandingkan aku dengan anak pertamamu yang tanpa celah itu kan?" tanyaku dengan kekesalan palsu –kali ini– maaf Itachi seperti katamu, aku menjadikanmu kambinghitam –ralat! Aku lebih suka menyebutnya alasan.

Mata ayahku berkilat penuh amarah. Dalam detik yang berlalu cepat tangannya terangkat, diayunkan sekuat tenaga menuju pipiku.

PLAKKK

Aww … Dia menamparku sekuat tenaga hingga kepalaku miring ke samping. _Cih,_ hebat juga tamparannya, tidak kusangaka tenaganya begitu kuat untuk orang yang kesehariannya hanya memegang berkas-berkas.

"Anak pembangkang sepertimu mungkin memang lebih baik tidak ada di keluarga Uchiha," ayah berkata dengan dingin. Meski begitu di matanya aku tahu ada penyesalan karena telah menamparku. Aku tidak berkata apapun. Aku tahu, aku memang pembangkang. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya sadar bahwa aku itu penting! Dan aku ingin ayahku menuruti satu permintaanku yang nanti bisa membuatnya –semoga saja tidak– terkena serangan jantung. "Kau anak tidak berguna," tambahnya sebelum berbalik menjauh. Sekilas kutangkap tangannya yang gemetaran. Mungkin dia _shock_ karena sudah menamparku. Ah, aku percaya diri sekali.

Dia mungkin menyesal, dan penyesalan adalah bumbu terakhir yang kubutuhkan. Lusa atau beberapa hari ke depan aku yakin dia akan datang padaku membawa kesepakatan. Dia akan menyadari kepentinganku, dan menuruti apa mauku. Maaf saja, maafkan anakmu yang sedang jatuh cinta ini ayah. Kuharap ayahku ingat apa yang kukatakan malam itu; bahwa aku akan menurut jika ia menuruti keinginanku. Barangkali dikiranya aku ingin meminta agar diizinkan tidak mengurusi perusahaan-perusahaan Uchiha lagi padahal yang kuinginkan jauh lebih mencenangkan daripada itu.

Aku rasa ayah kemari karena dia mulai kekurangan satu tenaga terampil yang mengurusi perusahaannya. Walaupun aku masih bersekolah tapi sering kali aku ikut campur tangan dalam urusan perusahan. Dan soal dibanding-bandingkan dengan Itachi itu memang benar, tapi hal seperti itu sejujurnya sama sekali tak mengusikku, aku hanya mengangkatnya kepermukaan untuk memperkuat alasan pemberontakkan ini.

Aku mengelus bekas tamparan ayahku. Lumayan sakit. Pasti terlihat konyol dan Naruto akan bertanya-tanya –kedengarannya menyenangkan, mendapat simpatinya.

Berbalik, kubuka pintu …

"Akh …" Seseorang memekik dan jatuh kebelakang. Terduduk di lantai. Aku mengeryit heran apa yang dilakukan Naruto? Menguping?

"Na-Naruto …" lucunya, dia tersipu malu karena tertangkap basah sudah menguping. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku mengabaikan fakta dia menguping. Melihat wajah memerahnya menyapu semua kesan tidak mengenakkan dari perbincangan ayah-anak. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasa marah pada Naruto yang menunduk dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. "Maafkan aku, aku tida–" kata-katanya terhenti.

'Kau tidak apa _dobe?_ Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku seraya mengambil posisi untuk mensejajarkan diri dengannya. Aku tidak mau dia takut pada calon mertuanya. Aku ingin meyakinkannya hal semacam tadi jarang terjadi tapi aku tidak ingin berbohong pada Naruto. Naruto masih diam, dia menatapku dalam ketenangan yang tidak biasa.

Greepp

"_Dobe?" _Penuh kejutan! Hari ini penuh kejutan! Naruto memelukku? Naruto …. Memelukku? Dia dahulu yang memelukku? Otakku kehilangan kemampuan kerjanya, memproses adegan ini dengan sangat lamban.

Kehangatan dari tubuh Naruto mengalir. Tangannya merengkuh tubuhku. Aku masih terlalu terkejut untuk memberi respon apapun. Dimana si pintar Uchiha Sasuke? Di sisi _dobe_ satu ini otakku menumpul. Kenapa dia memelukku? Merasa simpati? Atau takut pada calon mertuanya? Mulutku terasa kering saat tubuh Naruto begini dekat dan aromanya memenuhi indra penciumanku. Kesadaranku kembali, keterkejutanku berganti menjadi pendambaan, aromanya menggerakkan gairahku dengan mudahnya. Aku membalas pelukkannya, meraih kehangatan tubuh Naruto sebanyak mungkin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Entah hanya khayalanku atau memang kenyataan, suara Naruto penuh perhatian.

Kuletakkan kepalaku di perpotongan lehernya, menyamankan diriku sambil menghirup aromanya. "Aku baik-baik saja," ucapku berusaha sedatar mungkin. Semoga suaraku tidak parau dan menunjukkan gairah yang mulai bangkit kepermukaan. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan momen ini dengan menerkamnya.

"Sungguh?" tanya Naruto masih belum melepaskan pelukannya atau aku yang tidak melepas pelukan? Ini terlalu nyaman.

Aku memberinya anggukan. "Yang seperti tadi sudah biasa," kataku mencoba memberi tahu dia bahwa hal semacam tadi bukan apa-apa bagiku. Aku sudah terbiasa, aku bahkan sedikit banyak mendapat hiburan dari ayahku yang menjadi lebih berekspresi. Naruto tidak perlu takut, akan kupastikan ayahku akan menerimanya nanti. Oke, sekarang aku bicara seakan Naruto sudah setuju saja. _Well_, tapi Naruto memang harus setuju. Akan kulakukan apapun agar Naruto setuju.

Kuangkat kepalaku, tapi belum kulepas rengkuhanku pada tubuh hangatnya. Aku ingin melihat ekpresinya saat ini. Naruto mengeryitkan dahi, alisnya nyaris menyatu dengan wajah bingung atau mungkin kekhawatiran? Aku tidak terlalu pandai membaca ekspresi Naruto.

Naruto beringsut menjauh, melepas pelukannya dan membuatku diam-diam mendesah kecewa. Ia mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh pipiku yang pasti tertera bekas tamparan. "Apa ini sakit?" tanyanya. Kepeduliannya membuatku ingin menari saat ini juga, tapi nyatanya aku hanya mematung terlalu takjub atas momen ini.

Kuresapi setiap belaian tangan hangat yang menyentuh pipiku. Menghapus rasa sakit di sana, mengirimkan getaran yang turun ke jantungku da n… selangkanganku! Brengsek! Ini cuma sentuhan ringan di pipi. Aku tidak boleh lepas kendali saat ini. Kenapa aku begitu mudah terangsang hanya oleh sentuhan kecil seperti ini? Aku pikir aku mulai tidak normal –lupakan fakta aku mencintai lelaki itu abnormal– karena selalu berpikir apapun tindakan Naruto itu sensual dan menggoda! Tapi, aku tidak merasakan ini dengan yang lainnya. Tidak dengan perempuan manapun, apalagi dengan lelaki manapun. Naruto adalah pengecualian dalam aturan-aturan hidupku.

Aku mengalihkan konsentrasiku. Mengabaikan letupan-letupan gairah yang membeludak. Aku tertawa tapi terdengar begitu aneh, menyerupai kekehan serak. "Ini tidak sakit," kataku separuh jujur. Kuraih tangan Naruto yang masih saja menyentuh di pipiku seolah berencana membuatku gila akan pendambaan, keingin menyerbunya sekarang juga. Kukecup tangannya, singkat sambil memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan gairah yang terbakar oleh sentuhan lembut nan penuh perhatian darinya. Ini hari yang indah, meski ada beberapa ketidak nyamanan.

"Hei, _dobe _… terimakasih," ujarku tulus teringat bahwa ini tidak akan menjadi hari yang baik tanpanya. Naruto memberiku banyak kejutan dalam beberapa jam belakangan. Perhatiannya, sesuatu yang sangat kuinginkan.

Naruto memandangku dengan mimik bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk hari ini dan untuk semuanya. Aku sangat senang."

Mataku membulat ketika dalam hitungan detik yang bagaikan kilat Naruto menyambar bibirku. Menekankan bibir lembutnya kepermukaan bibirku. Mimpi apa aku semalam? Setelah mulai memelukku sekarang Naruto menciumku?! Mata Naruto terpejam erat sedang bibirnya mencubit bibirku. Hangat. Selalu seperti itu. Dan jantungkupun mengambil perannya dengan baik, berdetak tidak karuan.

Aku ikut memejamkan mata, menggerakkan bibir, membalas ciumannya dengan lumatan-lumatan di bibir kenyalnya. Memiringkan kepala, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman untuk ciuman ini. Aku mencoba berpegang teguh pada rasionalitasku yang mulai berhamburan. Kontrol diriku melemah ketika gairah menjebol pertahananku dan ingin segera membanting Naruto ke _futon_, melucuti semua pakaiannya, menyusuri tubuh telanjangnya dengan lidahku, merasakan kehangatannya tanpa terhalang sehelai benangpun, memasuki dirinya … _Shit!_ 'Aku' yang di bawah sana berdenyut.

Masa bodohlah! Ini terlalu memabukkan, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencumbunya. Kapan lagi kesempatan seperti ini akan datang? Dia mengundangku, memulai penyerangan terlebih dahulu. Kenyataan ini memberi sensasi kehangatan pada tiap inci tubuhku, seakaan perutku dipenuhi ribuan kupu-kupu dengan sayap mengepak-ngepak dan tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja entah dari mana asalnya.

Aku memainkan lidah di atas bibir Naruto yang terasa lembut, kenyal dan basah. Semakin bersemangat saat ia menyambutku dengan mengalungkan tangan di sekitar leherku. Aku memperdalam ciuman ini. Penerimaannya bagaikan mimpi. Naruto menyambut setiap ciumanku, dia bahkan balas menciumku.

Nafas kami mulai memburu bersamaan dengan ciuman yang semakin dalam, panas dan basah. Oksigen semakin menipis, dentuman pada jantungku serta kelembutan bibirnya mengirim sensasi luar biasa yang tidak mampu kujabarkan. Aku menarik tubuh Naruto, memperkecil jarak kami hingga tubuh kami saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Sayang sekali ada kain yang membungkus tubuh ini sehingga menghalangi kulitku dengan kulitnya bersentuhan.

Aku sangat ingin menyingkirkan kain-kain ini lalu merasakan kulitnya menyentuh kulitku! Masih sambil melumat bibirnya aku mengangkat Naruto, membawanya menuju tempat yang jauh lebih layak daripada lantai kotor. Aku ingin menelusuri setiap inci tubuhnya, menemukan titik-titik rahasianya. Membuatnya mengerang dan mendesah gila-gilaan.

Aku mendudukkannya di pangkuanku, menekan tengkuknya dan menempelkan bibir kami. Lebih dalam, jauh lebih dalam. Tanpa kebosanan bibir kami terus-terusan bertubrukan. Bersentuhan, mempelajari tekstur satu sama lain.

Naruto mulai mendorong-dorong bahuku. "Engh … mmph …."

Kebutuhan oksigen mengharuskanku dengan enggan mengakhiri ciuman ini. Aku melepas bibirnya dengan berat hati. "Hahh … hmm …." aku menenangkan paru-paruku yang menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Haah… hosh… hosh… hosh…" Kulihat Naruto juga kepayahan, nafasnya memburu, ia menghirup udara bahkan lebih rakus daripada diriku.

Kupikir beberapa detik sudah cukup. Bibir Naruto yang membengkak tidak patut diabaikan begitu saja. Bibir itu seakan meneriakkan mendekatlah! Mendekatlah! Minta diraup, dihisap tanpa ampun. Kutarik lengan Naruto dan kembali meraup bibirnya yang masih basah. Hangat –tentu saja. Kusapukan lidahku di permukaan bibirnya, meminta izin masuk. Segera ketika mendapat celah aku langsung melesakkan lidah ke dalam sana, mengeksploitasi rongga bagian dalam mulutnya. Mengecap rasanya, menghitung deretan giginya, menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya yang membuat dia mengerang kegelian. Lidahku menyentuh lidahnya. Lidah kami menari, dalam tarian basah berlumur _saliva_.

Kemudian jalinan benang dari _saliva _terbentuk ketika kulepas pangutan bibir kami. Aku beralih dari bibir ke leher jenjangnya.

"Ah…" suara Naruto yang indah lolos saat lidahku menginfasi kulit lehernya. Aku sangat-sangat berniat meninggalkan bukti kepemilikan di sini, di lehernya. Jadi tanpa segan kujilat, kugigit, dan kuhisap keras kulit leher Naruto. "Uhm… ah… Sasuke…" Betapa indah suaranya saat memanggil namaku.

Naruto mendongakkan kepala, seolah memberi akses lebih untukku menjelajahi lehernya. Aku semakin turun, menciumi lehernya lalu dadanya. Dan sengaja mencium putingnya dari balik seragam sekolah. tanganku ikut andil, bergabung memainkan puting Naruto yang satunya, mencubitinya, mengeseknya hingga mengeras sempurna. Naruto di bawahku menggeliat, mungkin karena geli, tidak nyaman atau nikmat … atau malah ketiga-tiganya?

"Ukh… Sassuke…"

Pemandangan ini sangat eksotis. Naruto yang memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bengkaknya yang sungguh-luar-biasa-_sexy_. Tanganku membelai dadanya sedang mulutku masih saja mengulum putingnya yang tersembunyi di balik seragam sekolah. Ada kesenangan tersendiri melihat seragam sekolahnya basah, menunjukkan daerah dengan puting mengeras yang baru saja kuhisap.

"Enh…" Naruto memejamkan mata dalam ekpresi tidak terbaca. "Nnh~ Sasuke…" ia mendesah keras.

_Shit!_ Sebelum kewarasanku memudar lagi … aku mengumpat. Merutuki diriku yang kelewatan menyentuhnya. Aku berdiri secepat yang kubisa menjauhi canduku sebelum aku kembali hilang kewarasan.

Sial! Sial! Sial! Apa yang kulakukan? Memaksanya? Memperkosanya? Menyentuhnya? Berbagai ingatan tentang penolakannya membanjiri kepalaku. Aku pasti membuat Naruto semakin tidak menyukaiku padahal hari ini kami sudah lebih dekat. Berkali-kali aku merutuki diriku, sekali lagi, untuk yang kesekian kali aku kembali kelepasan diri. Siapa yang harus kusalahkan? Diriku yang gampang terangsang atau dia yang terlalu mengairahkan? Sialan!

Lihat akibat ulahku! Naruto menatapku lurus dengan mata birunya. Tentu saja dia tidak suka kan? Lihat! Aku membuatnya kesal lagi. Brengsek kau Uchiha Sasuke! Apa itu? apa arti mimik yang ia perlihatkan? Dia marah? Tidak suka? Takut? Benci? Ckk! Apa yang barusan kulakukan?! Sekali lagi aku melanggar batas, padahal jelas aku tahu selama ini ia selalu memberontak ketika kusentuh. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri, selalu begitu jika menyangkut dirinya. Apalagi tadi dialah yang memulai sentuhan.

"Sasuke? A-ada apa?" tanyanya menarik kesadaranku dari acara marah-marah pada diri sendiri.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan. Melihat apapun asal tidak pada Naruto. Aku tidak ingin melihat ketidak sukaan serta penolakkan yang mungkin saja saat ini tercetak jelas di wajah menawannya. "Sebaiknya kuantar kau pulang. Besok kita masih harus ke sekolah," kataku dengan nada kasar nan parau yang tak mampu kusembunyikan.

Bagaimanapun aku kesal, uring-uringan karena gairah yang tak tersalurkan dan amarah pada diri sendiri yang terus mengulang kesalahan, menyentuhnya tanpa izin. Ini bukan yang pertama, ini hanya adegan yang sudah kuulang puluhan kali tanpa mampu kuinsyafi. Aku tak bisa belajar dari kesalahan, yang kulakukan hanya membuatnya semakin tidak menyukaiku. Pasti begitu.

"Sialan!" makiku lirih.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Aku berbalik menyadari kegetiran dalam suaranya. "Apanya yang kenapa?" aku tidak bermaksud marah-marah padanya. Aku tidak kesal padanya, aku hanya benci pada diriku yang kehilangan kontrol dan menyentuhnya padahal ia tidak suka. Apa bedanya aku dengan pemerkosa? Sialnya, ini sudah kulakukan berkali-kali. Paksaan, aku coba menghindari melakukan hal semacam itu pada Naruto tapi sulit ketika pikiran jernihku menghilang, berhamburan. "Akan kuantar kau pulang."

Aku mengatupkan rahang, mengepalkan tangan mencoba menghalau pendambaan yang sesegera mungkin ingin merasakan tubuh Naruto yang dua … salah! Tiga atau empat kali lipat lebih menggoda daripada biasanya. Dengan bibir membengkak, _nipple_ tercetak di seragamnya yang basah, bisa kulihat tempat dimana tadi aku menghis –_Hentikan! _Seruku pada diri sendiri, mempertahankan kewarasan. Efek Naruto terlalu hebat.

"Lagi? Dicampakkan saat seperti ini?" perkataan lirih Naruto menarik perhatianku. Ia menunduk, perlahan mulai mendongakkan kepala dan menatap lurus ke mataku.

Aku terlekejut melihat ekpressi terluka ada di wajahnya. Aku melukainya? Benarkan, seperti yang kuduga aku membuatnya tidak suka. Tapi, tadi dia berkata apa? Oh, bagus, otakku benar-benar membeku. Tangan Naruto terkepal, sebuah percikan kemarahan bermain di mata birunya. Aku terpaku, hanya mampu menatapnya seperti orang bisu yang tolol.

Lanjut Naruto, tahu bahwa aku terlalu lembat merespon. "Apa aku begitu memuakkan bagimu? Apa maumu, huh?! Apa ini karena aku tidak berpengalaman? Apa karena aku tidak sehebat orang-orang yang pernah kau tiduri?" Naruto menyemburkan sederet pertanyaan yang membuatku mengeluarkan 'hah?' pelan. Otakku yang membeku kehilangan kecepatannya dalam memberi sebuah reaksi. Baru ketika akan kubuka mulut, Naruto kembali bersuara, "Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu? Apa maumu? Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, kenapa kau menyiksaku seperti ini? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu sampai kau memperlakukanku begini?!" ia setengah berteriak.

Naruto bertanya dengan cepat, terlalu banyak pertanyaan hingga otak bekuku hanya menangkap sebagian. Apa mauku? Aku mau dirimu! Aku menyiksanya? Aku benar-benar telah mendorong Naruto ke titik puncak emosi. Dia marah. Tentu saja karena ini entah untuk yang keberapa puluh kali aku menyentuhnya tanpa izin. Tidak salah jika dia marah padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa –tidak akan pernah sanggup– menerima kebenciannya. Aku tidak siap untuk itu. "Aku …," tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

"DIAM SASUKE!" Naruto memotong ucapan lambanku. Dia berteriak mengumbar kekesalannya padaku. "Diam kau dasar _teme_!" jika saat ini Naruto memegang sesuatu aku yakin ia akan meleparkannya padaku.

Terkejut, aku tidak menyangka Naruto yang biasanya takut-takut padaku bisa menyemburkan amarah sampai begini. Aku tahu aku salah, menyentuhnya tanpa izin berkali-kali. Jika kukatakan aku kelepasan kendali, akankah ia percaya? Karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Terkadang kenyataan memang lebih aneh daripada sebuah fiksi.

"Kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya perasaan ini?" tanya Naruto, kali ini suaranya sudah melirih. Aku merasakan desakan tidak enak, semacam kemarahan pada diri sendiri dan penyesalan karena telah membuatnya kesal. Lanjutnya, "apa hanya aku yang mulai merasakan perasaan ini? Kenapa aku harus merasakannya? Kenapa perasaan ini tertuju padamu? Padahal aku tahu kalau kau cuma mempermainkanku! Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apakah mempermainkanku sangat menyenangkan bagimu atau kau sedang menghukumku atas sesuatu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan segala perlakuanmu padaku, kau membuatku bingung! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu mencumbuku lalu meninggalkanku saat aku mulai terpanggil?!"

Aku diam, berusaha menyimak setiap perkataan dengan baik. Jika aku tidak salah menyimpulkan, kesedihan, kebingungan, kekesalan, kekecewaan, dan amarah berbutar bersamaan di setiap tatapan, mimik, gesture serta intonasi perkataannya.

Aku mendekati Naruto. Bersikap tenang adalah pilihan yang terbaik dan menampakkan ekspresi datar terlatih. "Hei, _do– _Naruto_…_" aku tidak jadi memanggilnya _dobe_, aku tidak ingin membuatnya bertambah tidak suka. Mungkin saat ini perasaanya sama tercampur aduknya seperti perasaanku. "Tenanglah, Naruto…" aku meraih Naruto, merangkuh tubuhnya yang memberontak ingin terlepas. Setiap kali ia memberi perlawanan aku semakin mengencangkan pelukan.

"Tenang katamu?" Naruto mengeluarkan tawa sinisnya –yang baru kali ini kudengar– "Kau itu _teme_! Manusia paling menyebalkan, paling brengsek yang membuat hatiku jadi kacau begini…"

_Ya, cercah dan makilah aku jika itu membuatmu lega_. Aku memeluknya erat, berusaha menyampaikan permintaan maaf tanpa suara. Naruto mendorongku, beergerak liar ingin terlepas.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku…" ia medorongku tapi semakin kueratkan kurungan tanganku pada tubuhnya. "KENAPA AKU HARUS MENYUKAI _TEME_ SEPERTIMU!" teriaknya ke–

Hah? Apa? Telingaku tidak salah tangkapkan? Yang diteriakannya cukup keras, mungkin saking keras dan dekat sekali dengan telingaku hingga otakku salah menangkap kata-katanya, mengubahnya menjadi suatu kata-kata yang sangat ingin kudengar.

"Apa? Apa katamu, Naruto? Uu-ulangi perkataanmu!" perintahku, mulai menyangsikan pendengaranku. Jantungku berdegup dalam kegugupan dan aku tidak berani berharap.

Naruto tertawa aneh. Menertawakanku? "Aku menyukaimu…" ungkapnya menyerupai desisan. "sangat sangat suka padamu yang menyebalkan ini…" ia mendorongku.

Tapi aku bergeming. Kata-katanya menggema, berputar berulang-ulang dalam kepalaku. Aku terlalu terkejut, hingga tak tahu ekspresi apa yang kupasang saat ini. Jika ini sebuah dunia animasi, aku mungkin sudah melayang ke langit-langit bobrok apartement ini.

"Kau tahu Sasuke?" suara Naruto menarik fokusku kembali. Aku diam, hanya matakulah yang mengikuti pergerakkannya. "Di sini…" Naruto memegang dada bagian kirinya, seakan menunjukkan letak jantungnya. Aku berusaha menguasai diriku, meski bersikap santai dan tidak memasang wajah konyol terasa sulit ketika aku sebahagia ini. Mata biru Naruto menatapku dengan serius, dan ribuan kupu-kupu berhamburan dalam perutku bersama jantungku yang mengepak-ngepak seperti sayap burung diatas langit luas –_great!_ Aku mulai puitis. Aku fokus pada bibir Naruto yang mengatakan, "di sini sangat menyesakkan mendengarmu mengajak orang lain bercinta. Lalu, melihatmu berciuman dengan gadis lain… juga sangat menyakitkan melihatmu bercinta dengan Karin saat itu. Selama ini aku selalu bertanya – tanya kenapa kau 'tidur' dengan mereka tapi tidak denganku?"

Jadi…artinya Naruto cemburu? Berarti diam-diam dia mempermasalahkannya? Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini meski lebih sopan bila seharusnya ada sedikit penyesalan karena aku menyentuh orang lain selain dirinya. Naruto menginginkanku, itu yang penting. Dan dia juga ingin... ingin melakukan seks denganku? Memikirkannya mulutku mengering.

"Kau selalu meninggalkanku ditengah – tengah. Kau tahu itu menyakitkan, _teme_! Rasanya sangat sesak jika melihatmu me–"

Biarkan aku mencerna ini. "–_STOP _Naruto!" aku tiba-tiba bersuara, aku sendiri bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Hanya saja tidakkah ia tahu daya pikirku yang sedang melamban? Beri sedikit waktu bagiku memproses semua ini. Dia terus bicara tanpa henti, tidakkah ia kehabisan nafas atau bagaimana?

"APA?" Naruto balas membentakku. Matanya berkilat oleh kekesalan. "Bahkan sekarang bicarapun aku tidak boleh?" Naruto berkata dengan gigi menyatu, wajahnya mendongak menantang seakan siap adu jotos denganku. Ah… lucunya. "Kenapa kau begitu keja–hmph… hmmppphh….!"

Tanpa sungkan aku mengunci bibirnya. Menahan semburan kata-kata yang tidak hentinya mengalir dari kedua belah bibir lembut yang bisa jadi begitu cerewet kalau ia mau. Naruto mendorongku, tapi tidak kuacuhkan penolakkannya kali ini. Aku meraih tengkuk Naruto, dan mencium bibirnya lebih dalam daripada yang pernah kulakukan. Naruto sadar bahwa aku tak akan melepaskannya jadi ia diam, menghentikan usahanya untuk menyingkirkanku.

Tahu bahwa dia tidak akan menyemburkan sederet kata-kata panjang tanpa jeda yang berarti, aku mengakhiri ciuman dan menatap ke dalam matanya. "Diamlah sebentar!" perintahku pada Naruto yang menggertakkan giginya –kesal. Tapi aku ingin memastikan sesuatu, memastikan bahwa yang kudengar barusan tidaklah salah. "Biarkan aku meluruskan ini… dan kau jawab dengan jujur!" pintaku. Aku menangkap kilatan menantang dari mata biru Naruto. Tapi aku tak mengacuhkannya, mungkin di momen yang lain ekspresinya ini akan terlihat lucu tapi saat ini tidak karena jantungku berdetak cepat saat aku bertanya, "kau menyukaiku?"

Naruto memalingkan wajah. "Maaf, tapi iya."

Kenapa minta maaf? Dipikirnya kenyataan dia menyukaiku itu suatu kesalahan? "Lihat aku!" aku merasa kesal ketika Naruto tidak mau menunjukkan ekspresinya saat ini. Aku meraih dagu Naruto saat ia tak kunjung menatapku. Aku memandang lurus ke matanya dan mulai mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, "sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" aku mengabaikan debaran jantungku yang kenapa bisa jadi sebegini cepatnya?

Ketakutan yang tidak kumengerti melintasi wajah Naruto. Apa yang ditakuti oleh Naruto? Kenyataan bahwa ia menyukaiku? Naruto terdiam cukup lama dan pada akhirnya ia hanya menjawab pertayaanku dengan jawaban yang sama sekali tak memuaskan. "Aku tidak tahu," begitulah katanya.

Ya sudah, tidak penting sejak kapan yang terpenting adalah Naruto menyukaiku sekarang. Naruto akan memalingkan wajah lagi tapi aku jauh lebih cepat, meraih bibirnya untuk yang kesekian kali di hari ini. Kali ini tidak ada keraguan, aku terlalu senang untuk merasa ragu-ragu.

"Sas– mmmph… hen-enntikhann!"

Aku tersenyum –menyeringai lebih tepatnya ketika teringat segala protesannya yang tanpa jeda beberapa menit lalu. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau suka padaku dan ingin bercinta denganku?" aku berusaha untuk tidak menyeringai terlalu lebar.

Bukannya tersipu malu Naruto malah berwajah masam. "Kau membuatku terdengar murahan," ujarnya yang membuatku mengerjap. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu!

Kenapa dia menyimpulkan seperti itu? "Dasar _dobe_," olokku, "bukan begitu maksudku! Yeah, meski aku sebenarnya ingin kau bersikap seperti itu padaku," akuku dan terkekeh pelan saat membayangkan Naruto yang 'nakal' sedang merayuku. Tidak bisa kutahan, sudut bibirku kembali tertarik.

Dahi Naruto berkerut dan alisnya terangkat. Ia memandangiku dengan tatapan seakan ia tengah mencari kesimpulan mengenai diriku. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu," ungkapnya.

_Dan aku tidak pernah bisa mengartikan tatapan matamu dengan tepat,_ ujarku dalam hati.

Tanpa banyak kata kudorong tubuh Naruto ke atas _futon_. Ia memekik pelan tapi tidak menyingkirkanku dari atas tubuhnya. Aku semakin merendahkan diri, memiringkan kepala mencoba menggoda dengan menghembuskan nafas di sekitar leher kirinya. "Naruto," bisikku tepat di depan lubang telinganya. Bisa kurasakan tubuh di bawahku menegang. Dan ini membuatku bersemangat. "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu malam ini, aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi," tuturku. Ya, buat apa menahan diri? Jika ternyata Naruto juga menginginkannya? Tapi kenapa selama ini dia harus menolakku? Atau penolakkannya selama ini hanya pura-pura? Seperti aku yang selalu pura-pura kesal pada Itachi.

Aku mengulum daun telinganya dan menghasilkan suara "Ah…" yang manis. "Jangan main-main _teme…_" Naruto berkata dengan gigi yang terkatup rapat hingga apa yang dikatakannya serupa desisan. Aku tak menghiraukannya, dan malah mengecup pipinya, menciumi apapun bagian wajahnya yang mampu kuraih. "Jadi sekarang kau menginginkaku, huh?" Naruto mendengus dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri menghindari hujan ciuman dariku.

Aku berhenti memberi Naruto ciuman dan berganti memerangkap tubuh Naruto di antara kedua sikuku. "Aku selalu menginginkanmu, setiap saat."

Dari jarak sedekat ini aku semakin sadar bahwa ia memang benar-benar mempesona. Jantungku berdetak cepat saat aroma tubuh Naruto memenuhi indra penciumanku dan menyebar dari hidung hingga ke selangkangan.

Dengusan Naruto membuatku tersadar dari keterpesonaan. Mata kami bertemu, ia menatapku nyalang. "Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" katanya pelan dan sarat dengan sesuatu yang menyerupai … kekecewaan?

"Apa?" aku balik bertanya.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum ganjil. "Merayu orang yang akan kau tiduri?" dia mengangkat bahunya –mencoba bersikap santai.

Sedetik kemudian aku terdiam. Mengerjapkan mata menyadari pertanyaan yang baru saja ia ajukan. "Aku tidak pernah merayu siapapun," kataku penuh ketidak setujuan atas pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya tuduhan tersebut. Dan kenyataannya memang seperti itu. "Yang kurayu itu cuma dirimu," akuku yang malah menuai dengusan Naruto lagi. "Kau tidak percaya? Mereka langsung datang padaku tanpa perlu kurayu." Kali ini Naruto menyipitkan matanya, aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya itu jadi aku memutar bola mataku dan berkata, "_Please! _Jangan merusak suasana Naruto, bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

"A-apa?" Naruto tiba-tiba memerah dan menjadi gugup seperti dia baru saja sadar dengan posisi kami. Naruto meletakkan tangannya di dadaku, tidak mendorongku tapi hanya mencegahku untuk semakin menempel padanya. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyanya yang membuatku ingin tertawa. Aku yakin dia sudah tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan, diakan bukan anak kecil.

"Ckkk … Menidurimu," jawabku cepat. "Memangnya apa lagi? Bukankah kau menginginkanku," mengatakan kalimat ini saja aku sudah bahagia.

Wajah Naruto makin memerah, ekspresinya mengeras. "K-kau! KAU!" dia memekik, menggertakkan giginya dan menatap tajam padaku. Jadi sekarang dia marah? Apa yang salah dari perkataan jujurku?

"Apa lagi _dobe?_" aku bingung dan agak kesal dengan amarahnya. Memangnya apa salahku? Tak sampai semenit lalu ia masih tersipu, memerah dengan sangat menggemaskan dan sekarang dia terlihat marah.

Naruto mendorongku, ingin menyingkirkanku dari atas tubuhnya. Tapi dorongannya tidak terlalu berarti karena tampaknya ia tidak menggunakan seluruh tenaganya. Mata Naruto berkilat penuh emosi. Dia mendesis, "Menyingkirlah Uchiha Sasuke, Sudah cukup… berhenti mempermainkanku!"

"Siapa yang mempermainkanmu?" tanyaku bingung. Sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya dan tidak paham kenapa ia merasa dipermainkan sekarang.

"Kalau ini namanya bukan mempermainkan lalu apa?" Naruto tidak ragu-ragu untuk menatap tepat pada mataku. Suaranya meninggi, setengah berteriak. "Kau jangan membuatku bingung! Kau k–kau… aku…" Naruto kelihatan binggung untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "kau mengatakan hal seperti tadi dengan begitu santainya, membuat perasaanku seolah tidak ada artinya sama sekali."

Santai? Siapa yang santai di sini? Aku gugup sekali, tidakkah ia tahu jantungku yang sedang berdenyut-denyut? Siapa yang harusnya berteriak di sini? Dia atau aku? Kenapa dia begitu _dobe_ sampai tak menyadari kegugupanku dan mengatakan aku santai? Darimananya aku santai? Aku sedang tegang, bukan hanya hatiku tapi juga benda di tengah selangkanganku. Mengatakan sesuatu dengan santai dan membuat perasaannya tidak berarti? Kelakuanku yang mana yang membuatnya berpikiran begitu?

Meghela nafas, aku menenangkan diri. "Naruto… apa maksudmu?" tanyaku mencari kejelasan.

Naruto seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi apapun itu yang akan ia katakan ia telan kembali dan malah menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu apa arti diriku bagimu," suara Naruto membuatku tercengang. Terdengar begitu lelah dan dipenuhi emosi-emosi kesedihan. "Sikapmu selalu membuatku bingung. Kau mendekatiku, kau mengklaim bahwa aku ini milikmu, untuk apa kau lakukan semua itu? Kupikir kau tertarik padaku, atau saat itu kupikir kau bosan dengan perempuan lalu mencoba bermain dengan laki-laki dan kebetulan yang kau pilih itu aku. Tapi semuanya tambah membingungkan saat aku melihatmu berciuman dengan perempuan berambut merah muda di taman juga melihatmu di atap bersama perempuan berambut merah." Aku diam, mendengarkan bagaimana Naruto berkata panjang lebar dan mencerna setiap perkataannya. Tapi sebelum aku sempurna mencerna omongannya, ia melanjutkan, "kenapa kau masih terus mendekatiku sedang kau sudah punya dua perempuan? Apa itu kurang bagimu, huh? Aku muak kau permainkan Sasuke! Muak! Kau tidak mengerti rasa sesak yang kurasakan saat melihatmu bersama mereke!" Naruto mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya seperti semua itu sudah ia simpan sejak lama dan ia keluarkan hari ini bersamaan.

"Kau marah?" cuma kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Selama ini Naruto selalu bungkam, sedikitpun tidak pernah menyingung soal perempuan-perempuan yang menemaniku saat aku membutuhkan pelepasan karena terlalu menahan diri pada dirinya. Bahkan saat terang-terangan Naruto menangkap basah aku dan Karin, ia diam saja, membuatku bertanya-tanya dan kecewa, merasa seolah apa yang kulakukan sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuknya. "Kupikir kau tak mempermasalahkan soal kejadian di atap itu."

Naruto memelototiku. "TIDAK MEMPERMASALAHKAN KATAMU?"

Aku berjengit mendengar teriakan kencangnya yang membuat telingaku berdenging. "Kau tidak membahasnya sama sekali kemarin. Padahal selama perjalanan ke bukit aku terus memikirkan penjelasan macam apa yang akan kuberikan padamu. Kau tidak menyinggungnya sedikitpun, jadi kupikir kau tidak marah," kataku mengingat bagaimana bingungnya diriku mencari kata-kata saat itu. tapi pada akhirnya tidak satupun pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan, seakan menunjukkan ketidak acuhannya perihal aku yang menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain. Seharusnya aku merasa bersalah, tapi rasa kekecewaan akan kecuekkannya lebih dominan daripada rasa bersalahku.

Selama beberapa saat Naruto hanya diam menatapku. "Huh," Naruto mendengus –entah apa maksudnya. Mata birunya begitu kuat, menarikku untuk terus menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kenapa kau pikir aku tidak akan marah?"

_Karena kau tidak menunjukkan kepedulianmu_, akan kukatakan kalimat itu, tapi aku tidak yakin mampu menyembunyikan nada sedih dalam suaraku bila mengatakannya. Jadi kuganti kalimatku dengan kalimat yang terdengar lebih percaya diri, "karena kau mencintai … ku?" niatku ingin mengatakannya dengan penuh keyakinan tapi yang barusan malah terdengar menyerupai pertanyaan.

Mata Naruto berkilat, ia mengeluarkan geraman pelan. "Ya, sialan! Aku mencintaimu," ucap Naruto dengan nada kasar, sepertinya kenyataan bahwa dia jatuh cinta padaku begitu menyebalkan. Walau begitu, pengakuannya tetap membuatku senang. "Tapi kau tidak pernah menginginkanku," tambah Naruto. Aku mengerutkan kening. Penuh ketidak setujuan. Namun, belum sempat aku menyangkal Naruto kembali bersuara, "berhentilah menyakitiku, Sasuke," lirihnya terdengar sangat lelah. "Kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku maka menyingkirlah dari hidupku… atau biarkanlah aku yang menyingkir."

Itukah yang ada di pikirannya? Jadi, selama ini perasaanku tidak sampai padanya. "Hei, Naruto …." panggilku memakai nada terlembut yang kumiliki. Aku akan meluruskan semuanya hari ini. Menggumbar perasaanku dengan gamblang supaya perasaanku tersampaikan. Aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku sangat tergila-gila padanya, "bagaimana jika kukatakan kalau aku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu?"

Naruto memandangku. Hanya memandangku seakan ia baru saja mendengar bahasa asing yang tak pernah dia dengar sebelumnya. Apakah sebegitu aneh jika aku memiliki rasa cinta padanya?

"Hahaha…" tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa. Aku mengeryit bingung. "Haha… ha… ha… hahh…" tawanya menghilang menjadi dengusan terputus-putus. "Kau bercanda? Mau menipuku? Permainan apa lagi?"

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya?" tanyaku tidak suka pada cara Naruto bertanya. Dia meremehkan perasaanku?

Benar, Naruto memang meremehkanku. Terbukti oleh senyum meremehkan yang muncul memenuhi wajahnya. Apa sangat mustahil jika aku menyukinya? Anehkah bila aku menginginkannya sampai seperti ini.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai kata-katamu barusan, sedang yang kau lakukan selama ini selalu mempermainkanku."

Mempermainkannya? Aku tidak pernah merasa pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Kenapa jauh sekali kesan yang dia tangkap? Ah, benar! Dia memang seratus persen _dobe._

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu!" kataku.

Naruto kembali berusaha menyingkirkanku dari atas tubuhnya. "Naruto…" aku meraih pipinya tapi ia memalingkan wajah tidak mau kusentuh.

"Kau bohong," ujarnya masih tanpa melihat kearahku.

"Haah…" aku menghela nafas perlahan. Perasaanku selama ini tidak tersampaikan padanya. "Kau salah," sangkalku pelan. Aku menyentuh pipi Naruto dan mengatakan suatu kenyataan yang harusnya sudah ia tahu, "aku menginginkanmu … selalu menginginkanmu." Perlahan aku mendorong pipinya, membuatnya menatapku. Aku mengamati tiap ekspressi, guratan, mimik kernyitan, apapun yang terlintas di wajahnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia melontarkan tawa sinisnya seraya berkata, "kau sedang melucu ya Sasuke? Selalu menginginkanku kau bilang? Haha… apa yang kau katakan itu jauh sekali dari kenyataan. Selalu meninggalkanku saat aku mulai terangsang kau sebut itu menginginkan? Bercinta dengan orang lain setelah mengatakan kau muak padaku apa juga termasuk kategori menginginkan?"

_Bukan seperti itu! _Aku tidak bermaksud memberi kesan seperti itu pada Narutp. Hanya saja kerasionalitasanku memang harus dipertanyakan bila menyangkut dirinya. Dipikirnya aku juga tidak terangsang begitu? Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama dan lari pada orang lain …

Perlahan rasa bersalah yang memang seharusnya aku rasakan mulai hadir. Bukan salah Naruto jika ia tidak menangkap perasaanku, hanya karena aku yang terlalu tidak bisa menahan diri, melampiaskannya pada orang lain karena tidak ingin memaksanya. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa perbuatan yang kulakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kupikir Naruto tidak pernah peduli sebab ia terus mengunci mulutnya dan tidak memprotes segala tindakanku. Kenyataan yang kupercayai selama ini yaitu Naruto yang terus berada di sampingku karena paksaan, ancaman serta tindakan semena-menaku padanya bukan karena itu memang kemauannya, bukan karena ia menyukaiku … dia menyukaiku? Naruto menyukai aku?

Baik, rasa bersalah kini memenuhi setiap ruang dalam dada ini. Menyesali apa yang sudah kuperbuat dan merutuki kebodohanku juga tidak akan merubah apa yang telah terjadi. Seorang Sasuke dengan pemikiran dangkalnya, mencari pelampiasan karena tak mampu menyentuh Naruto. Sungguh terdengar menjijikan. Naruto bergeming di bawahku, matanya nyalang memandangku dengan sorot menantang –mengejek.

"Kenapa diam? Tidak bisa menjawab?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau ternyata sangat cerwet," jawabku asal dan menuai delikan tajam darinya. Lucu ketika melihat ia memasang tampang seperti ini, seperti seekor kucing yang mencoba menggusir pengganggunya.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku cerewet! Kau tidak suka? Kalau begitu menyingkir dari atasku sekarang juga!" ucap Naruto setengah berteriak, wajahnya memerah karena marah. Dan otakku menyimpulkan ekspresinya ini begitu menggemaskan.

"Aku suka. Aku suka padamu," akuku otomatis, aku bahkan tak sadar kata-kata itu telah kuucapkan begitu saja.

Mata Naruto menyipit. "Bohong!" teriaknya.

"Itu salahmu, Naruto! Kau yang membuatku bermain-main dengan kedua perempuan itu," aku mengabaikan rasa bersalahku dan malah menyalahkannya. Padahal tidak perlu menyelam ke dalam dasar hatiku aku tahu bahwa akulah yang salah, yang melampiaskan kebutuhanku pada orang lain. Hari ini aku jadi tahu betapa aku ini bukanlah seorang yang jujur. Banyak antara lisan dan perasaanku bertentangan, apa yang kukatakan sering kali berbeda dengan kenyataan yang kurasakan.

Mata Naruto membulat, ia terngangga, bergeming beberapa detik sebelum berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya, "APA?! Salahku?" tubuhku maju beberapa senti semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto ketika dia menarik bagian depan baju yang kukenakan. Naruto mendesis, sedang aku hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Naruto lagi-lagi berteriak, "Kenapa bisa menjadi salahku?" tanyanya tak habis pikir.

Katakanlah aku brengsek –dan aku sama sekali tak akan menyangkal– karena melihat kemarahan Naruto malah membuatku ingin menggodanya. "Karena kau penyebabnya," kataku dengan nada datar terlatih. Kutarik tangannya yang meremas atasanku, menyentaknya pelan hingga terlepas.

Bagai ikan yang terdampar di daratan, Naruto membuka tutup mulut seolah tengah mencari kata makian terbaik untukku, namun ternyata yang keluar hanya kata, "apa?" yang singkat.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai lebar saat rasa ingin menggoda yang disertai kenyataan ini begitu membuncah. "Kau!" ucapku penuh penekanan dan tatapan tajam pada Naruto. "Pesonamu itu terlalu sulit diabaikan. Aku bahkan heran dengan diriku sendiri yang bisa-bisanya terpikat oleh makhluk kuning bodoh sepertimu. Saat di dekatmu, kau … bagaimana mengatakannya? Hn, kau terlalu menggoda! Aku selalu lepas kendali jika berada di dekatmu. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhmu," jujurku memujinya habis-habisan. Jarang sekali seorang Sasuke –aku– memuji sesorang, _berbangalah kau, Naruto. _Tapi …

Hening.

Bukannya merasa tersanjung, tersipu, senang atau bagaimana setelah memerima pujian habis-habisan dariku Naruto malah menyatukan alisnya, terlihat bingung.

Oke, Naruto bingung. Kupasang mimik serius terbaikku. Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan panjang lebar padanya, "aku merasa gila! Aku harus mencari pelampiasan, jika tidak begitu bisa-bisa aku memperkosamu _dobe_! Silahkan kau tertawakan aku, tapi ini kenyataan." Aku berhenti sejenak, memastikan ia mendengarkanku dan menunggu cemoohan, makian, tawa atau apalah darinya tapi Naruto tertap membisu jadi kuteruskan saja seraya membelai pipinya –berterimakasih secara tak langsung karena ia bersedia menjadi pendengar yang baik dan tidak menertawakan perasaanku. Aku menghela nafas, teringat kenyataan ini, "kau selalu membuatku tergoda tanpa usaha apapun. Itu sangat tidak adil! Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu kehilangan kendali dan ketika sadar aku sudah melakukan ini itu padamu. Kupikir hanya aku yang sangat menginginkanmu karena kau selalu menolak, memberontak dan berkata tidak. Jadi aku tidak ingin memaksamu … kupikir kau tidak menyukaiku, membenciku. Aku selalu ingin melakukannya bersamamu dengan catatan kau juga benar-benar menginginkannya. Memang aku selalu kelepasan hingga mencium dan meraba-rabamu tanpa izin, tapi untuk kegiatan yang lebih jauh … aku tidak ingin ada unsur keterpaksaan di sana. Tapi terkadang aku … yeah … kau tahu …" ungkapku. Aku berhenti bicara menarik nafas. Aku merasa seperti habis mendogeng. Dengan begini Naruto pasti paham, perasaanku akan tersampaikan padanya.

Namun, lagi-lagi aku salah! Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, bergeming, ia mengedipkan matanya seperti mencerna apa yang barusan kukatakan –bukan! Lebih tepatnya Naruto tengah menatapku seakan aku baru saja selesai melakukan sebuah atraksi makan beling atau sebangsanya.

"Hei, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" heranku.

"Ah-uh … kau … tadi itu kau bicara banyak sekali. Baru kali ini kudengar kau bicara panjang lebar begitu." Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa dan aku menepuk dahiku sendiri, habis pikir.

Dari sekian banyak yang telah kukatakan padanya, itu yang dia tangkap? Itu responnya? Benar! Aku memang sama sekali tak bisa menebak reaksinya. Reaksi Naruto sungguh tidak terduga. Tanpa bisa kutahan, antara sebal dan geli kutarik hidung mancungnya, membuat ia mengaduh.

"AWW … Lepas!"

"Bukan itu yang penting, _dobe_! Itu bukan inti dari yang kukatakan!" Kesalku bercampur kegemasan. Aku melepaskan hidungnya dan Naruto mengeluarkan suara ugh pelan sebelum mengerucutkan bibir. Menggemaskan!

"Aku menyukaimu Naruto," akuku lagi. Melihat betapa menggemaskannya dia, kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja.

Bibir Naruto berkedut aneh, seakan ia tengah menahan senyumnya. Ah dia memang menahan senyumnya. Lihat, sekarang dia benar-benar tersenyum. Aku tanpa sadar juga tersenyum melihatnya tersenyum bersamaan dengan pacuan jantungku yang meningkat.

"Sekarang kau percaya?" aku memastikan, berpikir jika kini diantara kami sudah ada kejelasan, dan Naruto telah ercaya aku benar-benar serius atas perkataanku. Bukan salah Naruto memang bila dia sulit mempercayai pengakuanku, toh itu semua juga karena sikap dangkal nan bodohku selama ini. "Haah … apa yang bisa membuatmu percaya?" tanyaku usai melihat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto menunjukkan gelengan kembali. Ia berkata, "ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku takut kau mempermainkanku."

Aku mencegah diriku sendiri untuk tak mengerang frustasi. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mempermainkanmu." Bagaimana aku harus meyakinkannya? Dalam detik yang sama dengan munculnya pertanyaan barusan aku mendapat ide. Kuraih tangan Naruto, senang ketika ia tidak melawan dan mengkuti kemana aku menuntun tangannya. Kuletakkan tangan Naruto di bagian kiri dadaku, dimana jantungku tersembunyi, berdetak begitu hebat merespon kedekatan ini. "Rasakanlah Naruto," perintahku meminta ia menyadari debaran tak lazim dari jantungku.

Naruto memandangku dengan sorot terkejut. "Sasuke kau…"

"Sekarang kau percaya? Ini karena kau. Selalu begini."

"Tapi kau sering mengatakan aku ini memuakkan."

Benar-benar _Dobe! _Dia menganggap serius kebohongan itu sedang dia terus saja mengabaikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. "Ketika aku mengatakan kau memuakkan bukan berarti kau benar-benar memuakkan. Sedikit banyak, terkadang aku berharap supaya kau memohon padaku agar aku tidak pergi meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti itu … tapi kau … uh … _well,_ kau terangsang karena aku?" aku mencoba menahan agar tidak nyengir konyol sebagaimana biasanya Naruto nyengir.

"Te-tentu saja ..."

"Tapi kau selalu mengatakan tidak … kau–"

"–sama sepertimu," Naruto cepat memotong ucapanku. Rona merah samar menghiasi pipinya. Aku menangkat sebelah alis, tidak terlalu paham. Apanya yang sama sepertiku? Naruto melanjutkan ketika ia tampaknya menyadari kebingunganku, "s-sama sepertimu… saat aku bilang tidak bukan berarti benar-benar tidak umm …."

"Naruto …," panggilku. Terkesiap mendengar pengakuannya barusan. Tangan Naruto di dadaku terasa begitu hangat.

Naruto memandangku penuh keraguan, terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak jadi. Naruto malah memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Keraguannya hilang saat dia membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. "Kau ingin aku memohonkan?" tanyanya membuatku kembali mengangkat alis. Aku diam, membiarkan ia melanjutkan. Naruto menarik tangannya yang ada di dadaku, membuatku kehilangan kehangatannya. Ia melarikan jemarinya di sekitar area pipi yang tadi di tampar ayahku. Perasaanku menggebu, melihat sikap lembutnya. "Bercintalah denganku!" kata Naruto.

_Bercintalah denganku _

_Bercintalah denganku _

_Bercintalah denganku _

Aku mematung. Terlalu terbius oleh kalimat yang baru ia lontarkan hingga tidak mampu memberi suatu respon yang patut. Kalimat _Bercintalah denganku _yang baru saja Naruto katakan membuat jantungku … kepalaku … otakku … entah kalimat apa yang mampu mendekripsikan keadaanku saat ini.

Perlahan, aku mulai mengusai diri tapi masih belum mampu mengatakan apapun, jadi aku hanya tersenyum tipis padanya. Senyum tipis yang coba kubuat setulus dan selembut mungkin.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan ereksiku," ujarnya seperti tanpa sadar dan tiga detik kemudian ketika ia baru sadar atas apa yang tadi dia katakan, pipinya memerah semerah tomat kesukaanku. "Ah …," desah Naruto seraya menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, gesture yang ia buat menunjukkan bahwa ia sendiri kaget atas perkataannya. Dia malu. Lucunya. Ternyata bukan aku saja yang kaget karena kata-katanya tetapi dirinya juga.

Terkejut –tentu saja. Hari ini memang hari penuh kejutan. Aku tersenyum atau menyeringai –yang mana saja terserah– sebelum terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Naruto. "Kau memang sangat menarik, _dobe…" _pujiku seraya mengecup bibirnya.

"Umm, Sasuke …."

"Ya?" aku menaruh perhatian penuh pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu cara melakukannya … aku tidak sama sepertimu, aku belum pernah …."

Meski Naruto menggantung omongannya tapi aku sudah mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan. "Aku juga belum perna–"

"BOHONG!" Naruto memotong ucapanku dengan teriakan nyaringnya.

Aku sedikit terlonjak ke belakang, terkejut oleh teriakan tiba-tibanya. Dengan sebal kusentil dahinya, "aku belum selesai bicara. Maksudku aku juga belum pernah melakukannya dengan laki-laki."

"Eh? Oh … benarkah?" responnya sangsi. Selalu begitu sampai aku penasaran adakah satu hal yang tidak Naruto sangsikan mengenai diriku?

Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Karena aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan laki-laki." Ya. Aku normal sampai aku bertemu Naruto.

"La-lalu … kenapa kau padaku … kenapa kau bilang suka padaku? Kau bohong?!" entah Naruto kini bingung atau panik.

Aku memberinya senyum tipis. "Kau itu istimewa," pujiku lagi yang didasarkan atas kenyataan. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan lelaki manapun kecuali dirimu, Naruto." _Katakanlah aku naruseksual,_ tambahku dalam hati.

"Ah …," Naruto tersipu, tampaknya ia mulai sadar kalau aku sedang memuji dirinya.

"Wajahmu memerah. Kau malu?" tanyaku, menggodanya.

Wajah Naruto tersipu, rona merah pada pipinya. Aku tidak tahu kapan Naruto akan berhenti membuatku terpesona. Dan berpikir ketampanannya, segala ekspresi yang dimilikinya itu menggemaskan … dan manis.

"Uh-hum…"

"Apa kau takut?" aku mencoba menjadi _gentleman_. Bersikap tenang padahal aku sendiri gugup. "Jangan takut. Aku janji akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Aku pernah membaca artikel tentang ini, mungkin akan sakit awalnya… tapi kita ikuti insting saja," kataku sok berpengalaman. Tidak ingin terlihat amatir.

Naruto menggeleng. "Bagaimana jika aku mengecewakan? Bagaimana jika ternyata aku tidak seistimewa yang kau katakan?"

Terlalu banyak kekhawatiran! Naruto sepertinya tipe orang yang gampang cemas untuk hal-hal tidak penting. Namun, aku senang ketika ia ternyata memikirkanku. Aku terkekeh dan berkata, "itu tidak mungkin. Ikuti saja instingmu. Kita belajar bersama-sama."

Naruto mengangguk, lagi-lagi ia menggigit bibir merahnya seakan menggundangku. Tanpa ragu, kuaraih benda hangat nan kenyal itu. Rasanya selalu sama, dan bibirku yang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya mengirimkan suatu sensasi yang tak mampu kutaruh dalam kata-kata. Lembut, satu kata yang terbesit dalam benakku saat kuhisap bibirnya. Aku sangat ingin membuat bibirnya membengkak karena ulahku.

Aku memagang kepala Naruto, memiringkannya, menggiringnya ke posisi yang lebih nyaman untuk ciuman ini. Kutelusuri bibirnya dengan lidahku, membasahinya dan melesak masuk ke dalam. Naruto mengerang di sela-sela ciuman kami. Lidahku menekan lidahnya, seperti tidak cukup memberiku kejutan, Naruto membalas sapaan lidahku.

Sebuah detakkan cepat familiar, yang selalu kurasakan saat bersamanya membuat kegugupan menyerangku tiba-tiba. Apalagi ketika Naruto mengalungkan lengannya pada leherku. Detak jantungku memukul-mukul dada dan aku seperti merasa tidak menjadi Sasuke yang biasanya.

Aku menarik diri untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Tersenyum tipis saat melihat keenganan yang terpahat dalam ekspresinya saat aku mengakhir pangutan kami. Dadanya naik turun, meraup udara. Naruto terlihat indah seperti biasa. Fokusku beralih pada lehernya. Perlahan kuangkat kepalanya, membuat leher Naruto terekpos sehingga aku bisa menghujani lehernya dengan ciuman. Mengecap rasa lehernya dengan lidahku dan menekan-nekan pembuluh darah pada lehernya.

"Uh … Sasuke," suara Naruto parau. Kurasakan tangannya meremas surai hitamku.

"Ya, sentuh aku, Naruto," pintah atau perintahku menikmati elusan tangan pada kepalaku.

Tangannya turun, membelai pungungku membuat bulu-bulu area leherku meremang dan hangat tangannya mencabut kesadaranku. Pada akhirnya aku menemukan dia terduduk di atas pangkuanku dengan aku yang menghisap rakus bibirnya. Sebuah kegembiraan, letupan yang kusebut kebahagiaan ketika mendapati Naruto membalas ciumanku sama antusiasnya dengan diriku.

Tanganku sedikit gemetar untuk suatu alasan yang tidak ingin kuakui –gugup– ketika aku membuka kancing seragamnya. Melepasnya dan melemparnya sembarangan, aku berhenti mencium Naruto, menarik diriku hingga aku dapat jelas melihat dadanya yang bidang. Mataku menelusuri dirinya dan apa yang kulakukan seperti memberi efek tertentu bagi Naruto. Jemariku membelai dadanya, mendorongnya perlahan untuk kembali telentang di _futon_. Menghunjani rahang, pipi dan apapun bagian tubuhnya yang bisa kuraih dengan kecupan. Aku mencium dadanya dan menyapukan lidahku pada salah satu putingnya membuat Naruto mengeluarkan pekikan tertahan –yang kusuka.

Saat kurasakan sentuhan tangannya pada punggungku, aku serasa disengat sesuatu yang sangat hangat dan tanpa sadar mengerang pelan. Aku mencoba mengendalikan diriku agar tidak menerkam dirinya dan membuat semua ini berlangsung cepat, jadi aku berkonsentrasi pada tonjolan di dadanya, memainkannya, menghasilkan suara indahnya.

"Sshh… ah… Sasuke…"

Desah Naruto membuatku gila. "Hn," gumamku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras menekan pahaku. "Angkat pinggulmu," perintahku dengan suara parau yang tidak mampu kusamarkan.

Aku membantunya melepas celana dan begitu sepenuhnya dia telanjang, aku terdiam. Tidak menyangka momen ini akan datang juga. Ini jauh lebih indah, berkali-kali lipat lebih indah daripada apa yang mampu kubayangkan.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto menyeretku dari acara menikmati tubuh telajangnya. "Apa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku?"

_Tidak, tentu saja tidak_, kataku dan aku baru sadar bahwa aku berkata dalam hati. Lagi-lagi aku bertingkah bodoh. Aku tersenyum atau mungkin menyeringai –terserah mau disebut apa. "Aku hanya menikmati melihat tubuh telanjangmu," kataku jujur dan membuat Naruto memerah.

"AH … Sasuke," desahnya sungguh _sexy _ketika aku menyentuh pusat gairahnya, ereksinya. "Umhmm … shhh …," gumamnya tak jelas saat aku mulai menaik turunkan tanganku dan memijat benda kerasnya yang hangat.

"Kau suka kusentuh seperti ini, Naruto? Katakan kalau kau ingin kusentuh!"

"Uh …." Naruto seperti keenakkan sendiri.

Aku menyeringai, berniat menggodanya. "Katakan, _dobe-_ku!" titahku seraya sengaja meremas kuat ereksinya.

Dan Naruto memikik akibat dari ulahku. "Akhh… Y-ya… akku suka… ahhn…"

Aku tersenyum mendengar pengakuannya. Kucium dia tanpa mengalihkan konsentrasiku memanjakan ereksinya.

"Uhkk… Sasuke…" Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Kurasakan benda yang berada dalam genggamanku berkedut, semakin besar. Naruto membuat ekpresi menahan gairah yang sangat menggoda. "Lepaskan saja," suruhku berbisik diatas bibirnya, membiarkan bibir kami bersentuhan secara mengambang. Aku beralih, menjilat daun telinganya dan Naruto menggeliat geli saat aku menghisap pelan cupingnya.

"Hahh…" Naruto membuat jerit teredam ketika dia mencapai puncak. Punggungnya melengkung dan ekspresinya luar biasa ketika muatannya menyembur ke tanganku. Terasa hangat, panas. "Hahh… hahhh…" nafasnya tidak teratur, aku memperhatikannya, berharap mampu merekam ekspresinya dalam ingatanku ketika dia untuk pertama kalinya orgasme karena aku. Mata Naruto terpejam, tapi bibirnya menyungingkan sebuah cengiran lebar, "hehe…"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dibuat bingung oleh cengiran yang ia tampakkan

"Ti-tidak…" jawabnya dan lagi-lagi ia membuatku kaget dengan tindakannya yang memeluk leherku. Lanjutnya dengan suara kecil, "hanya saja ini pertama kalinya kau tidak meninggalkanku dan membuatku 'keluar'… hehe…"

Naruto tertawa! Demi apa Naruto baru saja tertawa di depanku… karena aku! Tahu begini sudah dari dulu aku menjamahinya dan tak perlu menahan diri terhadap dia. Mulutku terasa kering saat tanganku meraba pantatnya dan menyelip menyentuh lubangnya. Naruto menarik nafas kaget.

"Ya, karena aku sudah membuatmu keluar sekarang tugasmu membuatku keluar," kataku dengan suara serak menahan libido.

Aku memutari lubangnya dan memasukkan satu jariku yang terlumuri cairannya ke dalam sana yang membuahkan erangan tidak nyaman Naruto. "Sasuke… akkhh… enn…"

Aku melirik reaksinya, Dahi Naruto berkerut serta mata yang terpejam menahan sakit itu membuatku tertepa kegugupan. Lebih dari kondisi apapun yang pernah kualami dalam kehidupanku, saat inilah baru kurasakan apa gugup itu yang sebenarnya.

"Rileks _dobe … _jangan menolak jariku." Sebagian dari diriku ingin berhenti tapi juga tidak, persaanku bertentangan dan niat baikku untuk berhenti di sini luntur sudah saat lubang Naruto menjepit erat jariku. Kutahan pundaknya yang terangkat keatas. Aku tidak suka melihatnya kesakitan tapi dia akan lebih sakit lagi jika aku tak menyiapkannya lebih dulu –ya, begitulah kata artikel yang kubaca. "Aku tidak punya pelumas, _lotion_ atau apalah itu… tapi kupikir spermamu bisa berguna."

Aku berusaha mengendalikan diriku, bersabar dan berupaya menyingkirkan kegugupanku. Berbagai pikiran negatif mulai muncul. Ah, bagaimana seandainya jika aku tak mampu membuatnya puas? Bagaimana jika aku melakukan kesalahan? Bagaimana jika aku tidak mampu membuat Naruto merasa nikmat dan hanya merasakan kesakitan? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan laki-laki dan aku tahu lubang laki-laki jelas beda dengan lubang perempuan yang punya pelumas alami. Aku tidak sedang mengeluh! Faktanya aku dua kali lipat –tidak! Berkali-kali lipat maksudku, jauh lebih _excited _dengan lubang milik Naruto.

Oke. Fokus Sasuke! Kuperhatikan Naruto yang masih nampak tidak nyaman, "Sakit?" tanyaku meski jelas aku tahu jawabannya. "Kau mau kita berhenti di sini? Tidak apa jika kau tidak bisa…" Aku merasa benar-benar payah sekarang. Meski dengan berat hati jika sekarang Naruto ingin berhenti kupikir aku bisa menunggu dan berhenti melampiaskannya ke orang lain ketika tahu dengan jelas perasaannya.

"Lakukan saja," Naruto memberi izin serta gelengan kepala. Dia berkeringat dan terlihat mempesona. Undangannya sungguh membuatku… Sial! Benda menggantung di selangkanganku semakin keras. Aku menelan ludah. Sekilas kutangkap kilatan di mata biru miliknya, seperti menampakkan suatu keteguhan dan tekad yang tak kutahu apa, barangkali Naruto menguatkan dirinya untukku? Uh, aku terlalu percaya diri? Entahlah, membayangkan itu saja aku sangat senang.

Aku tidak tahu Naruto salah makan atau bagaimana, yang jelas aku senang-senang saja dengan tingkahnya hari ini. Lihat, sekarang Naruto sudah berani mengalungkan tangannya di leherku, menarik diriku kemudian menciumku. Tanpa ragu kubalas ciumannya. Jantungku mengepak-ngepak seperti sayap _hummingbird_ terbang.

Sembari berciuman, kumasukkan satu lagi jariku, menyusul satu jemari yang sudah ada di dalam sana lebih dulu. Naruto mengeluarkan suara yang tertahan oleh ciuman kami. Aku mulai menggerakkan jariku, mempelebar, menyiapkan lubangnya seraya menghisap bibir bawahnya yang lembut, basah nan kenyal.

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengerang tidak nyaman. Aku mengakhiri sesi ciuman kami dan menatap Naruto. Kegugupan yang melandaku semakin manjadi. "Rileks… rileks… rileks…" ucapku berulang kali yang sepertinya lebih kutujukan untuk diriku sendiri. Jemariku bergerak mempelebar. "Kurasa cukup. Kita masuk ke tahap selanjutnya," kataku tidak sepenuhnya yakin. Kukeluarkan jariku lalu menghela nafas, mengeluarkannya, menariknya. Memejamkan mataku beberapa detik dan kutenangkan diriku. Mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi satu dengannya membuat jantungku yang semakin memukul hingga terasa sesak tapi menyenangkan. _Aku siap,_ kukatakan itu pada diriku sendiri, bukan keyakinan tapi lebih menyerupai penyemangat untuk mengurangi kegugupanku. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. _Kau bisa Sasuke. _"Kita lakukan pelan-pelan…"

"Kau gugup?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Naruto membuatku terdiam. Tidak tahu ekspresi macam apa yang kupasang saat ini hingga membuatnya bertanya begitu. Mungkin sekarang aku terlihat konyol. "Kau gugup juga?" Naruto bertanya lagi saat aku hanya diam saja.

"Jangan tertawa!" perintahku. Aku merasa wajahku memanas. Apa aku demam? Tidak pernah aku seperti ini, tapi aku merasa malu! Sangat malu.

"Aku tidak tertawa," tutur Naruto. Dia tidak tertawa tapi senyum bermain di bibirnya.

_Shit!_ Aku ingin mengubur diriku sekarang. Dia pasti ingin tertawa! Dia pasti ingin menertawakanku yang begitu konyol. "Ini berbeda… maksudku ini… aku pertama kali melakukannya denganmu," aku membela diri.

Sudah cukup! Aku merasa kikuk jika di tatap mata birunya yang berbinar-binar –eh?

Aku membuka kakinya, mengambil posisi di antara kedua pahanya yang terbuka lebar, berniat meneruskan kegiatan tadi daripada terus tenggelam dalam kemaluanku –maksudku rasa maluku.

"Sasuke…" seru Naruto menyeruakan namaku dan… Oh demi apapun yang kuanggap suci, apa yang ada di hadapanku sekarang ini adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah kusaksikan. Naruto di bawahku –kenyataan yang indah– menggigit bibirnya yang membengkak karena ulahku serta pipinya yang merona itu… aku kosa kata apa yang patut menggambarkannya saat ini. Ini jelas lebih dari sekedar luar biasa. "Sasuke…" panggil Naruto lagi. Matanya menjelajahi tubuhku dan merengut. Dia memandang pakaianku.

Aku menyeringai, berniat menggodanya. Melepakan Naruto sejenak, aku melucuti celana, melepasnya dan merasa kelegaan saat kejantananku tidak lagi terkekang. Aku mengerling pada Naruto. "Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat?" godaku dengan seringai terkembang sempurna ketika menyadari tatapannya pada ereksiku. Naruto mendungus mengalihkan pandangan, tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa menolak pesona ereksiku sebab tak sampai sedetik ia menatapnya kembali. "Aku tidak pernah ereksi hanya karena mencium atau menyentuh seseorang… dan kau Naruto. Selamat sudah berhasil melakukannya," ungkapku.

.

.

.

.

"Shhh…"

Entah desisan milik siapa itu, mungkin kami sama-sama mendesis saat milikku menggesek mulut lubang sempitnya.

"Akhh…" Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman saat ereksiku mencoba memasuki lubang ketatnya.

"Kau bisa menggigit bahuku jika sakit," saranku saat melihat ketidaknyamanannya.

Oh, apakah aku menyakitinya? Aku tahu laki-laki tidak punya pelumas alami selayaknya perempuan. Aku gugup –sungguh! Belum pernah sekalipun aku mencoba memasuki laki-laki. Mimik Naruto berubah-ubah membuatku berpikir apa seburuk itu rasa penisku bagi lubangnya? Dalam sedetik kemudian, aku mendapat ide, sebuah buah pemikiran di tengah-tengah kepanikan yang tiba-tiba menyerangku.

"Jika aku pelan-pelan itu hanya akan memperpanjang rasa sakitnya jadi aku–"

"AKHHH! _TEME_ KAU GILA!" jeritnya membuatku merasa bersalah.

Naruto meringis kesakitan saat aku mendorong paksa ereksiku masuk. Sakit sekali, pasti! Mata biru yang selalu kukagumi itu menatapku tajam. Aku merasa menjadi orang brengsek di sini, walau merasa bersalah tapi rasa senang lebih mendominasi diriku, tanpa bisa kutahan aku melengkungkan bibir –menyeringai. "Sudah kubilang pelan-pelan hanya akan memperpanjang rasa sakitnya," kataku.

Tidak mampu kujelaskan sensasi yang memijat ereksiku di dalam sana. Aku nyaris gila, ingin menggerakkan diri, menghunjam lubangnya dengan liar. Andaikan Naruto tak memasang ekspresi kesakitan, sudah tentu aku akan melakukan apa yang terbesit dalam pikiranku saat ini.

"Setidaknya kau bilang-bilang dulu!" protes Naruto. Peluh menetes di dahinya, ia terlihat begitu sexy –menggoda.

"Shhh…_._" Mendesis tertahan, saat dia –entah sengaja, entah tidak– mengetatkan lubangnya, memeluk erat bagian diriku yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Ah, saat ini aku ingin menangis karena terlalu bahagia juga karena terlalu menahan diri. Akhirnya, hari ini tiba juga.

"A-ada yang salah?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba memucat, campuran antara kepanikkan dan kegugupan.

Aku berusaha tersenyum lembut padanya –menenangkan. Aku tidak ingin ia minta berhenti di sini. "Kenapa kau terlihat cemas? Apa begitu sakit?"

Naruto memberi gelenggan.

"Naruto…." Bisikku, menahan diri sekuat tenaga. Sampai kapan aku harus diam begini? Rasa hangat lubangnya membuatku ah … sulit dijabarkan, ini terlalu luar biasa. Bahkan lebih baik daripada lubang perempuan manapun. Naruto memang yang terbaik.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto, kelihatannya ia menyadari bahwa aku menahan diri. Kuharap ia menyadarinya supaya aku bisa bergerak secepatnya.

"B-boleh aku bergerak… sekarang?" bukannya menjawab, aku malah balik bertanya meminta izin. Aku mengutuki suaraku yang tiba-tiba terbata-bata. Mana si percaya diri Uchiha Sasuke?

"Hahh … i-iya … ahhh…" setuju Naruto.

"Hnn…"

"Sasukehh…" Dengar! Desahannya sangat _sexy _bukan? Namaku terdengar 100 kali lebih baik saat ia yang menyebutnya di saat-saat seperti ini.

Aku bergerak, memulai dengan perlahan kemudian menaikkan tempo kecepatan keluar masuk ke dalam lubang ketat nan hangatnya. Desahan menggema di ruang sempit ini saat aku menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

"AHH…" ia mendesah keras, meningkatkan libido dan menambah semangatku untuk membuatnya mencapai puncak kenikmatan tertinggi.

"Aku suka suaramu tapi dinding di sini tipis, jadi pelankan suaramu, Naruto… atau kau ingin tetangga sebelah kamar tahu kegiatan yang sedang kita lakukan," kataku tanpa memelankan tempo keluar-masuk.

Uhh tapi anh … Ahh~" ia menjawabku dengan desahannya, malahan lebih keras dan lebih _sexy_ daripada yang tadi. "Hmmp…" tidak tahan, kucium bibirnya yang membengkak karena ulahku. "Ahmmmphh…." Desahannya tertahan.

Berniat membuat gairahnya semakin meningkat seperti gairahku, aku menyentuh ereksinya. Aku tidak menutup mataku saat menciumnya, sebab ingin kunikmati tiap ekspresi yang melintas di wajah tampannya. Mata Naruto yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka! Sial! Sial! Kenapa ada makhluk semempesona ini? Pipiku terasa panas saat ia menatapku dengan mata birunya yang sayu.

"Hnnm… ah…" suara desahan Naruto kembali terdengar saat kulepas bibirnya. Aku beralih, turun ke leharnya dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sana. "Sassukkeh…" erang Naruto.

"Kau… _dobe_… nnh… me… mang ingin menyiarkan kegiatan shhhshh ki…tah…" sialan! Aku terdengar payah. Berniat menggodanya tapi suaruku kacau.

"Ahh … aku… masa bo-dohh sshh… ahn~ Biar sa-ja… ahnn.. kalau adahh yang engh… dengar… ah… Sasuke…"

Huh, ternyata bukan hanya suaraku yang kacau di sini. Ah, lubang Naruto semakin menggenggamku dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

"Sassukke… ahhku… ingin keluar hahh…" bertepatan dengan apa yang barusan ia ucapkan, cairannya menyembur keluar. Aku senang ia mencapai klimaks, dan gemetar di bawah tubuhku. Namun, aku belum mencapai puncak kegiatan ini.

"Sshh… sebentar lagi…" tanpa persetujuan darinya aku tetap menhantam lubangnya, dan setelah beberapa kali acara keluar-masuk akupun meraihnya, "Naruto… ahh…" aku menggeram, menahan desakkan ingin mendesah keras-keras saat klimaks akhirnya datang menghampiri.

Aku ambruk, menindihi tubuhnya dan mengecup bagian bahu Naruto. "Kau hebat," pujiku. Erangan lolos dari bibir Naruto saat kutarik kejantananku keluar. Aku menyelimuti tubuh polos kami dan berbaring tepat di sebelahnya. "Tidurlah," kataku menyarankan. Kuduga ia pasti merasa lelah.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tapi Naruto sepertinya belum jatuh tertidur. Ia terlihat gelisah, sadar tidak sadar ia bergerak-gerak kecil sedari tadi.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanyaku seraya berganti posisi yang tadinya telentang mejadi miring ke arahnya. Naruto menatapku dengan mata biru yang cerah itu. "Atau kau ingin melakukannya lagi?" godaku yang dibalas dengan dengusannya. "Lalu kenapa tidak tidur?" aku meraih Naruto ke dalam pelukanku, ia terasa hangat. Senang rasanya saat ia tidak memberontak saat kupeluk.

Sedekat ini dengan Naruto, dan apa yang telah kami lakukan beberapa menit ke belakang … tidakkah itu seperti sebuah keajaiban? Mengingat ia yang senantiasa menolak dan selalu menjauhi diriku.

"Sasuke… apa artinya aku bagimu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Dia menatap lurus ke mataku.

"Segalanya," jawabku cepat. Apa yang kukatakan ini adalah sebuah kejujuran.

Naruto tersenyum, barangkali ia senang mendengar jawabanku. Perasaanku sudah tersampaikan padanya kan?

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?" sahutku.

Untuk berberapa saat, kami hanya saling memandang, menatap lurus tepat ke mata masing-masing. Mata birunya memenjarakanku dalam pesona yang tak mampu kutampik. Ah, Naruto … apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku hingga aku seperti ini?

Namun, senyumannya tiba-tiba memudar. "Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba, sulit dipercaya…"

"Kau masih belum percaya bahkan setelah kita bercinta, dan kau sudah mendengar debaran jantungku kan?" tanyaku seraya membelai pipinya yang lembut.

"Kau tidak bohong?" ragu Naruto. Tangannya diletakkan di atas tanganku yang ada di pipinya. Tangannya hangat, nyaman.

"Kenapa kau pikir aku berbohong?"

"Ini terlalu aneh … terlalu mendadak," ungkapnya.

"Apa yang terlalu aneh dan mendadak?"

"Perasaanmu padaku … tiba-tiba saja kau bilang suka padaku."

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu," akuku tetapi Naruto malah memperlihatkan gelengan tidak percaya. "Kau masih belum percaya juga? Apa yang membuatmu tak percaya?"

Naruto nampak ragu ketika mengatakan, "sikapmu. Sikapmu padaku selama ini… kau memperlakukanku seenakmu, seperti mainan dan hari ini kau tiba-tiba berlaku lembut lalu bilang suka padaku."

Aku mengerutkan kening, terkejut atas perkataannya. "Kenapa bisa kau pikir begitu? Astaga, Naruto! Aku tak pernah menganggapmu mainanku."_ Sekalipun tidak pernah! _Tambahku dalam hati.

"Tapi sikapmu padaku menunjukan kalau kau menganggap aku ini mainanmu, kau memperlakukan aku seenakmu dan kau selalu memperlakukanku dengan buruk."

"Benarkah aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?" _Well, _aku merasa tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk padanya. Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan? Seingatku selama ini aku hanya berusaha menyampaikan perasaanku padanya.

"Ya. Kau melakukan itu," Naruto terdengar sangat bernafsu untuk mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"Apa? Aku tidak bermaksud begitu," elakku sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau megklaim aku ini milikmu, memaksakan kehendakmu padaku, menciumku seenaknya, menyentuhku, mencumbuku lalu meninggalkanku saat aku mulai terangsang."

"Kau selalu bilang tidak, jadi aku tidak mungkin memaksamu." Aku tidak sedang beralasan, sungguh!

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Aku menanti kata-katanya dengan was-was. "Dan kau melakukannya dengan orang lain," Naruto berujar tenang, namun tidak aku mampu mennagkap ketidaksukaan dalam nada suaranya. "Menyakitkan sekali melihatmu berciuman… melihatmu melakukan… itu dengan orang lain."

Aku menghela nafas, dan memelukknya erat. "Maaf," bisikku dari hati terdalam, benar-benar menyesal. Aku merasa sangat bodoh, melampiaskan pada orang lain hanya karena tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Benar-benar menjijikan kurasa. Tapi, saat itu, andai dia tahu, maksudku melakukannya adalah agar aku tidak sampai melakukan pemerkosaan pada dirinya.

Naruto berdecak. "Ini tidak adil Sasuke! Kenapa aku selalu bisa memaafkan segala kelakuanmu?"

"Karena kau mencintaiku," ujarku berharap.

"Tidak adil!" seru Naruto.

"Adil saja, karena aku juga mencintaimu," ucapku dan sengaja kubumbuhi dengan senyuman tipis agar ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada diriku. Semakin jatuh cinta padaku. Maafkan aku soal ciuman dan melakukan seks dengan orang lain," sesalku. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi asal kau mengizinkan aku melakukannya padamu kapanpun aku mau."

"HEII!" teriaknya disertai pelototan cuma-cuma. Ah, dia mulai berani padaku, tapi aku suka.

"Bercanda… bercanda… " kataku disertai kekehan. Reaksi Naruto membuatku semakin ingin menggodanya, "aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku akan datang padamu jika aku ingin. Aku melakukannya denganmu tidak peduli kau menolak atau tidak."

"Hei! Kenapa seperti itu?!"

Mengerling serta menyeringai padanya, aku berujar mengingatkannya, "kau lupa? Kau sendirikan yang bilang jika kau berkata tidak bukan berarti benar-benar tidak."

"Kau!" Naruto seperti kehabisan kata-kata dan hanya memelototiku dengan permata safir miliknya.

Aku tergelak. Ha-ah, ternyata wajah cemberutnya juga imut sekali. Tetapi, aku yakin ia akan marah-marah jika kukatakan bahwa dia itu imut. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku ketika teringat hal yang membuatku penasaran.

"Ya. Silahkan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang aku dan Sakura berciuman di taman?"

Naruto menatapku, tampaknya ia bertanya-tanya maksud dari pertanyaanku. Barangkali karena ia tidak mampu membaca ekspresiku atau tidak menemukan maksud pertanyaanku dia menyerah dan menjawab, "rumahku di dekat sana."

"Eh?" hanya itu respon yang kuberikan. Terkejut, tentu saja!

"Ya. Setelah taman belok kiri dan di sana ada rumah bercat biru. Itu rumahku," ungkapnya membuat mataku membulat dengan tidak elit.

"Oh…" gumamku saat sudah mampu menguasai diri. Hn, lain kali aku akan datang ke rumahnya. Ide yang bagus bukan?

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Aku mengangkat alis, tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaanya. Mengerti isyaratku, Naruto menambahkan, "kedua gadis **teman mainmu**_."_

Kelihatannya Naruto masih kesal soal itu, terlihat jelas dari penekanan dalam nada suaranya. Jadi, kujawab cepa-cepat, "mereka bukan siapa-siapa."

Alis Naruto bertaut, ekspresi tidak setuju mengambang di wajahnya. "Kau juga mempermainkan mereka? Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain."

Lihat … dengar … ia bahkan mempedulikan orang lain yang tidak di kenalnya, yang tidak ada hubungan dengan dirinya. Naruto sedang memarahiku –kurasa. Aku mengelus pipinya, menarikan jemariku di permukaan halus nan kenyal itu. "Kau memikirkan perasaan orang lain… makanya aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu," akuku.

"Sasuke– "

Kupotong apapun yang hendak ia katakan, "–dengarkan aku, mereka sudah tahu sejak awal kalau aku cuma main-main dengan mereka. Mereka tahu itu, jadi jangan dipikirkan!" kuungkap fakta yang harus ia tahu. perempuan-perempuan yang sempat menemaniku tahu benar bahwa aku hanya akan bermain sekali –baiklah, sekali dua kali dengan mereka. Dan, aku merasa bodoh soal itu, apa yang kulakukan, perbuatanku itu membuat pemuda di sampingku terluka … aku menyesalinya, sangat.

"Tapi Sasuke –"

"–sudahlah Naruto," kembali kupotong protesan yang akan ia lontarkan. "Aku janji tidak akan bermain-main dengan mereka… dengan siapapun. Kau sudah jadi milikku dan aku tidak butuh siapapun lagi kecuali dirimu."

Naruto akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Dia kelihatan ragu-ragu, seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi tidak yakin untuk bertanya, jadi kubiarkan ia larut dalam pikirannya beberapa detik sampai iapun memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Sasuke… yang tadi itu siapa? Ayahmu?"

"….." Aku tidak menyangka pertanyaannya. Sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak ingin cerita," ujarnya, dan aku baru sadar kalau aku diam saja sedari tadi. Aku menangkap raut kekecewaan melintasi wajan Naruto.

"Tidak, aku akan cerita kalau kau ingin aku cerita."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Tadi itu ayahmu?" nada penasannya terdengar jelas.

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau tinggal sendiri di tempat semacam ini?"

"Huh?"

"Saat menemukanmu di bar tempo hari kupikir ketika mengantarmu aku akan menemukan apartement mewah tapi… yeah… rupanya tidak begitu."

"_Sorry_ kalau apartement yang kusewa jelek," kataku datar. Aku tidak bermaksud kasar, juga tidak tersinggung. "Kau kecewa tak menemukan apartement mewah?" tanyaku, menyungingkan senyum kecut kearahnya.

"Bu-bukan," Naruto panik. Menyenangkan rasanya melihat kepanikan dirinya. Lanjutnya, "sama sekali tidak! Aku cuma tidak menyangka. Jadi kenapa kau tinggal di sini?" Naruto menubah topic pembicaran dengan cepat, merasa tidak enak hati, eh? "Kabur dari rumah?" tebaknya tepat sasaran.

"Begitulah. Hubungaku dengan ayahku tidak baik."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Banyak alasan. Aku bosan dengan ceramah-ceramahnya, aku muak dibanding-bandingkan dan aku punya tujuan tertentu_." –tujuan untuk membuatmu diterima oleh mereka dengan mudah, tujuan untuk memuluskan kelanjutan hubungan kita di kedepannya nanti,_ lanjutku dalam hati. "Sudah tiga bulan aku hidup sendiri, menyembunyikan diri," ungkapku tanpa diminta.

"Oh… lalu kau menghidupi dirimu sendiri?"

"Hn. Aku bekerja di bar itu dan ikut balapan liar."

"Balap? Kau ikut balapan liar?Astaga Sasuke… jangan bilang kalau lukamu itu karena kecelakaan saat balapan?"

Aku cukup yakin mendengar nada khawatir dalam suaranya. Aku memberinya anggukan sebagai ganti kalimat pembenaran, dan Naruto menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Itu berbahaya dan kau bisa berusan dengan polisi," ujar Naruto penuh ketidak setujuan.

"Kau cerewet," komentarku, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja saat aku teringat bahwa hari ini lebih banyak berbicara padaku, sesuatu yang kuinginkan sejak dulu. "Tapi aku suka," aku menambahkan, membuahkan sebuah semu merah di pipinya.

Beberapa detik Naruto diam, sepertinya sedang mengatasi pipinya yang memanas –dan aku senang itu disebabkan oleh perkataanku. "Kau ini benar-benar… bekerja di bar? Ikut balapan? Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir kalau kau itu masih dibawah umur?" masih sama, sebuah kekhawatiran masih bersemayam dalam nada bicaranya, membuat hatiku menghangat.

"Siapa peduli," kataku singkat dan memeluk Naruto lebih erat, merasakan hangat tubuhnya dan aroma khasnya. Terkadang untuk bertahan hidup kita perlu melakukan apapun kan? Tapi mungkin ini tidak sesuai harapannya, pekerjaan yang kugeluti mungkin tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. "Apa aku mebuatmu kecewa?" tanyaku pelan, tak ubahnya sebuah bisikan. Kuharap Naruto tidak menyadari secercah ketakutan di sana.

Naruto bergerak, menyamankan posisi dalam pelukanku. Senang rasanya melihat ia bisa bersikap santai denganku –omong-omong sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku merasa senang? Posisi kami sekarang saling berhadapan.

"Tidak. Yang kutahu aku… a-aku masih menyukaimu," ujarnya malu-malu –kuanggap itu sebagai sebuah pengakuan. "Hanya saja kesanmu ini agak berbeda dari yang ada di pikiranku selama ini."

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyaku penasaran.

Kuperhatikan Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi akhirnya iapun mengatakannya juga, "kau itu sosok yang egois, manja, seenaknya, kasar dan playboy," Naruto mengatakannya penuh nafsu membuatku sedikit mengangkat alis.

"Hei," seruku tidak terima seraya mengangkat kepala supaya bisa melihat Naruto dengan lebih jelas. Jadi begitukah penilaiannya mengenai diriku? "Buruk sekali aku di matamu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Naruto mengangkat bahunya, kelihatan sekali ia sama sekali tidak merasa tidak enak padaku –hn, tapi aku suka dengan kejujurannya. Lanjutnya, "kau selalu semena-mena padaku."

"Kalau aku tidak egois terhadapmu apa kau akan bersamaku?" tanyaku sambil kembali ke posisi semula, berbaring di sebelahnya sambil memeluknya –tidakkah posisi ini terdengar intim, eh? "Aku ingin kau selalu ada di sisiku dengan cara apapun. Aku takut jika aku tidak memaksamu maka kau akan menolakku dan tidak pernah memandangku," ungkapku, ini memang egois tapi kupikir ia perlu tahu seperti apa perasaanku padanya. Aku senang –lagi– sebab perasaanku kini sudah tersampaikan pada Naruto. Tambahku dengan nada penuh kegembiraan yang tak mampu disembuyikan, "jadi kau sekarang kau tahu kan kalau bayanganmu tentangku itu tidak semuanya benar."

"Entahlah," ucapnya cepat.

Aku mendengus. "Jawaban macam apa itu," protesku.

"Yeah … ada yang salah dan ada yang benar. Kau tidak manja, kau egois … itu benar …," katanya yang lagi-lagi membuatku ingin mendengus mendengarnya. "Kau _playboy_ itu juga benar…."

"Heii!" seruku memprotes, memotong apapun kelanjutan perkataan Naruto, "sudah kubilang itu ada alasannya," ujarku agak lebih keras daripada yang kumaksudkan. "Itu karena dirimu yang terlalu menggoda. Aku tidak terlibat percintaan dengan mereka. itu cuma seks dan mereka tahu itu." aku tidak sedang beralasan, itu memang benar adanya.

"Ya … ya … ya … terserah kau," kata Naruto acuh tak acuh.

"_Dobe!" _panggilku.

"_Teme!" _Naruto balas memanggilku dengan panggilan yang hanya dia yang berani memanggilku seperti itu. Kurang ajar memang tapi sudahlah! _Toh _aku juga memanggilnya _dobe_.

"_Dobe!" _panggilku lagi.

"_Teme!" _Naruto kembali membalas.

"_Dobe!"_

"_Teme!" _

Kami berpanggil-panggilan seperti orang bodoh. suatu saat aku mungkin akan menertawai kenangan ini sebagai kenangan yang konyol, tapi tak kusangkal bahwa aku merasa senang. Bahagia.

Perasaanku tersampaikan. Naruto membalas perasaanku. Sembari memejamkan mata, aku berpikir jika kusampaikan perasaanku dengan cara yang tepat akankah kami dekat lebih cepat pula? Entahlah, lagipula kurasa itu tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi, yang terpenting kini ia ada di sisiku, dalam pelukanku dan dalam cintaku –ah, aku apa aku agak berlebihan?

**~The End~**

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

**(Normal PoV)**

Pada akhirnya hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan baik, mereka menjadi terbuka satu sama lain dan semakin dekat, walaupun tiap hari selalu diselingi dengan beberapa adu mulut mereka, namun adu mulut itulah yang malah membuat hubungan mereka terasa ramai dan berwarna.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian di apato bobrok Sasuke. Saat ini, di jam istrirahat di sekolah mereka, Naruto bersama Sasuke sedang berada di atap sekolah. memandang langit hari ini yang kelihatan gelap seperti akan turun hujan. Banyak awan-awan kelabu yang menggantung di langit menghalangi sinar matahari menerobos sampai ke bumi.

Sasuke sedang bersandar di bahu Naruto, mendapatkan kenyamanan dari pemuda bersurai pirang yang telah merebut hatinya. Sasuke memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan sepasang _onyx_ miliknya, ia diam, membiarkan semilir angin yang menerpa helai-helai rambut gelapnya.

Tidak terjadi suatu percakapan di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Keduanya membungkam mulut mereka, bahkan makhluk pirang bermata safir biru yang biasanya tidak bisa diam itupun kali ini tidak bersuara, ia ikut terlarut, menghayati keheningan. Sebuah jenis keheningan yang menentramkan, damai dan nyaman.

_Drrt … drrtt … drrrttt…._

Sebuah getaran ponsel merusak suasana tentram mereka. itu getaran ponsel milik Sasuke, dengan agak tidak rela meninggalkan sandarannya –pundak Naruto. Sasukepun ogah-ogahan merogoh saku celana, mengambil ponsel hitam miliknya. Sebuah senyum, seperti seringai kemenangan terkembang di bibir sang Uchiha muda setelah ia membaca apapun yang tertera di layar ponsel tersebut.

Naruto yang penasaran mencoba melongok ke layar ponsel Sasuke tapi sang empunya ponsel segera mematikan layar lalu mmasukkan kembali alat elektronik itu ke dalam saku celana. Sempat terbesit jangan-jangan sikap Sasuke yang suka main-main dengan perempuan kembali kumat? Naruto menggeleng, menepis pikiran tersebut. Dia berusaha mempercayai Sasuke yang telah berjanji tidak akan 'main' lagi baik dengan perempuan maupun lelaki manapun kecuali dirinya seorang.

Kecurigaan yang mendiami hati Naruto segera sirna secepat kemunculannya ketika Sasuke tersenyum dengan amat menawan ke arahnya. "Naruto," panggil Sasuke dengan suara semanis madu hingga Naruto dibuat gugup olehnya.

_Oh, ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan senyum serta suara manis itu?_ Sedikitpun Naruto tiadak memiliki gambaran.

Sasuke merangkul bahu Naruto dengan mesra saat berkata, "sepulang sekolah berkunjung ke rumah orang tuaku. Oke?"

Itu bukan permintaan, itu perintah! Meski sedikit bingung Naruto mengangguk setuju. "U-untuk apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba merasa gugup entah karena sikap Sasuke atau karena ajakannya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, seakan Naruto seharusnya sudah tahu maksud ia mengajaknya berkunjung ke rumah. "Tentu saja untuk memperkenalkanmu pada orang tuaku," ujar Sasuke santai seolah ia sedang membicarakan cuaca hari ini dan bukan membicrakan sesuatu yang membuat pemuda dalam rangkulannya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

Naruto berkedip-kedip mencerna omongan Sasuke. Kemudian ketika telah tercerna … "APAAAA?" Naruto berteriak tanpa sungkan.

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam singkat seraya menguncang pelan bahu Naruto tanpa mempedulikan pemuda itu sedang terkejut atas perkataannya dan tengah dilanda kegugupan tiba-tiba.

Sasuke cuma tersenyum memingat pesan singkat dari sang kakak yang kurang lebih intinya berbunyi begini : _Yo! Sasuke! Kau bisa membawa orang yang membuatmu gila itu pulang. Ayah sudah menyerah, ia butuh bantuanmu mengurus perusahaan._

Senyum Sasuke melebar. Oh, kemenangan memang mampu membuat siapapun tersenyum lebar bahkan si Uchiha bungsu yang minus ekspresi satu ini.

Ponsel Sasuke kembali bergetar tanda adanya pesan masuk. Sasuke yang tadi membalas pesan kakaknya dengan kalimat :_ Apa yang kauinginkan sebagai imbalan bantuanmu?_ Sudah dibalas.

Ya, benar. Itachi ikut andil dalam rencananya ini. Itachi secara diam-diam mengacau dibeberapa perusahaan cabang milik ayahnya. Membuat ayahnya kewalahan dan membutuhkan tenaga Sasuke untuk membantu. _Well_, tentu saja Itachi juga pura-pura kewalahan dalam mengatasinya.

Melepas rangkulannya, Sasuke kembali meraih ponsel. Tanpa buang waktu ia membaca pesan balasan dari Itachi. Begini bunyinya : _Mudah saja. Kau tahu Uzumaki Kyuubi? Dia salah satu gurumu di sana. Atur pertemuan kami. Secepatnya._

Andai ia bukan Sasuke, tentulah Sasuke sudah menjatuhkan ponselnya dan mengangga. Serius! Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu! Jangan bilang kakaknya … Itachi juga suka laki-laki! Mata Sasuke membulat, ia sama sekali tidak pernah menduga. Bukankah selama ini Itachi sering sekali membawa perempuan keluar masuk rumah?

Dan yang paling membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya adalah kakaknya suka pada Uzumaki Kyuubi? Gurunya yang super bengis nan galak itu? Mana sisi baiknya coba? _Selera Itachi benar-benar aneh, _batin Sasuke berkomentar.

Sasuke memutar otak. Guru yang satu itu pasti sangat sulit didekati. Tapi dia sepupu Naruto kan? Hm, nampaknya Sasuke membutuhkan bantuan kekasihnya untuk yang satu ini. Sasuke melirik penuh arti pada Naruto yang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sepertinya ajakan Sasuke berpengaruh dahsyat bagi Naruto, lihat saja sedari tadi ia hanya berkedip-kedip dan diam.

.

.

.

**End Omake.**

.

.

.

**A/n : KYAAAA MAAF MAAF MAAF! Ini aneh pake banget malah! Tahu, tahu … saya sadar diri selain ooc banget Sasukenya juga agak gimana gitu. Ini udah berjamur di laptop dan dilanjut hari ini. Sorry banyak kesalahan di sana sini m(_ _)m tolong jangan bunuh saya! Saya lupa sebagaian idenya hiks … hiks … hiks …**

**Uda gitu aja … terimakasih sudah membaca … terimakasih untuk dukungannya. Dan mohon RnR-nya.**


End file.
